Just For You
by complexity66
Summary: COMPLETE warning: contains abuse in early chapters- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Hinata are sent on a trip by order of the Hokage. Deep secrets are told, and romance blooms whole summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Flames are welcome, but remember- it's the first chapter, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters. BUT- I own my own character!

Brief Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Hinata are sent on a trip by order of the Hokage. Romance blooms and secrets are told. But not everything stays the way everyone wants it to stay. Pasts are revisited and who's the mystery ninja that's related to Sasuke's past and Neji's clan? Also, how does she know what it's like to be Naruto? Trouble roams around Konoha quietly as people are forced to go through emotions they thought they'd never have to feel again.

Definite Parings: Sasuke/Sakura, Ino/Shikamaru, Naruto/Hinata, and TenTen/Neji. Other pairings may be: Asuma/Kurenai and Kakashi/OC (if wanted)

On with the story!

_Just For You_

Chapter One – Just Like Every Other Day

* * *

"Good morning!" A certain silver-haired jounin said happily as he puffed in front of his students.

"You're late, again!" All but one of his students shouted angrily.

"Ah, well, you see, there was a meeting, and-"

"Liar!"

'_The first time I tell the truth, and they don't believe me.'_

"Just get on with it Kakashi Sensei, what do we have to do today?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that her teacher had once again been late. Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought. His students looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh right, no missions today- train if you wish, and meeting tomorrow at the Hokage's office at 3 pm sharp- don't be late!" And with that, Kakashi pulled out one of his favorite books "_Icha Icha Paradise" _and walked away, his students watching his retreating form.

"Oh man, this is great! I bet we're going to have some sort of A-rank mission! I can't wait!" Naruto shouted happily. He continued talking to no one in particular until Sakura came and hit him over the head.

"Grow up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted in annoyance. Naruto held his head in pain.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan, what was that for!"

Sakura glared at him as he walked away to treat himself to Ramen. Sasuke, who remained quiet the whole time, glanced at Sakura before he began walking away. Sakura turned around and ran up to him happily.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to-"

"No," Sasuke replied bluntly. Sakura looked down before snapping her head back up again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said before turning around and heading home. Sasuke stopped walking briefly, 'that was quick,' he thought, before continuing his way home.

And so, everyone went their separate ways, with a thought on their mind- 'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.'

* * *

Okay, I know this wasn't a great chapter as most first chapters usually are, but I haven't written in a while- So please be patient, I promise it'll be a good story, if not- ah well. Review please! 


	2. So Many Questions

I forgot to mention some things in the first chapter- this story takes place when everyone's older. Also, Sakura now lives with someone else (you'll find out who, later), her parents passed away some time ago (I'm sorry, but this fits in with the Sasuke/Sakura parts). I'm not familiar with all the characters either, meaning that I'm having some problems with their parts- so there might be some OOC.

Disclaimer: me no own.

_Just For You_

So Many Questions

* * *

"I'm leaving now," Sakura said quietly as she stood in front of the tall black-haired man. He grunted and glared at her.

"Cover your face, I don't want any questions," he said as he turned his head back to the television. Sakura nodded and walked out the door, grabbing her kunai pouch on the way. She covered her face with her hair, walking slowly to the seventh training area.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved and shouted happily as he saw Sakura walking into view. Sakura looked up at him slowly, and smiled meekly. She nodded a bit and continued walking towards her teammates. They were all to walk together to the Hokage's office. Naruto ran the last few feet up to Sakura and looked at her curiously. Sasuke stood a little bit a way, glancing at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto began. "Why's your hair covering your face?" He brought his hand up slowly, hoping to push her hair back. Sakura took a step back quickly and smiled nervously.

"It's nothing, Naruto. Don't worry- hey, we should all go now, or we're going to be late." Sakura said quickly as she began walking past her confused teammates.

"We have to wait for Kakashi Sensei," Sasuke said clearly, and bluntly. Sakura stopped walking immediately.

"Oh," she muttered. '_He's probably going to be 2 hours late_,' she thought. Sakura turned around and sat on a near-by log. Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Kakashi Sensei's probably going to be late as it is- So, I'm going to go get me some ramen," Naruto said happily as he began running away to eat his beloved food. Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto run off.

'_Moron_,' they thought.

Sasuke tilted his head back and looked at Sakura, who had suddenly found the growing grass interesting. He noticed a purple-bluish color underneath her left eye. '_When did that happen?_' He turned around and took a seat beside Sakura. Sakura continued looking at the ground emotionally. '_He's going to do it again, and I won't be able to stop him_.' Sakura thought bitterly as the last night's memory entered her head.

_-Flashback-_

_"You're late, how many times must I remind you to not be late?" he asked angrily as he stood over Sakura, who was sitting in a corner. Tears began falling down her face as she looked up at him with fear._

_"I- I told you, Kakashi Sensei-"_

_"Don't give me your damn excuses!" He shouted as he pulled Sakura up by her arm. He took his free hand and hit her across the face. Sakura took in a quick gasp as she was then pushed down onto the floor._

_"Don't do it again," he said threateningly as he turned around and walked up to his room. "Go to bed!" He shouted before slamming his door shut. Sakura sat frozen in fear on the floor. Tears continued running down her face as she picked herself up and went into her room._

_-End Flashback-_

Once again, Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes as she clutched the end of her clothes. Sasuke noticed this, and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura's head snapped up as she jumped back in fear. Sasuke could now fully see the bruise which was left imprinted on her face.

"Sakura-"

"Good afternoon!" Kakashi Sensei said happily as he puffed in front of them. Sakura wiped her tears away quickly and covered her face with her hair as best as she could. Sasuke stood up, taking one glance at Sakura before looking at Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously, looking for the hyperactive blonde who would have been yelling profanity for his teacher's lateness by this point.

"Eating," Sasuke answered bluntly. Sakura stood up slowly from her spot and walked after her Sensei and teammate as they went in search for their remaining member.

* * *

"Why are they so late?!" Ino shouted in annoyance as she looked at the door behind her. Asuma and his team had already arrived. Kurenai and Gai's teams had also arrived and were waiting patiently at the Hokage's office.

"How troublesome," A certain lazy shinobi muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tsunade sat at her desk, rubbing her temple slowly. '_If he doesn't get here soon, I will snap his legs in half_,' Tsunade thought grimly as she tried to keep her temper down. As if on cue, her office doors had opened to a grinning jounin (though no one could see the grin), an annoyed Uchiha, a hyper blonde, and a quiet Sakura, who was still looking at the ground.

"Sorry for being late, Naruto-"

"Liar!" Ino and Kiba shouted in unison. Kakashi sighed. '_I tried_,' he thought.

"It doesn't matter!" The Hokage shouted as she stood from her seat. She looked at everyone, still annoyed. Everyone remained quiet and looked at her, waiting for what she was to say.

"The reason I've called everyone here is because there's someone I want you all to meet," she said in relief, as if it was boiling up in her. She pointed to the person who stood in the corner of the room silently.

"Yo," the mysterious person said as she walked up beside the Hokage. She wore clothes similar to Anko's, but her hair was slightly longer. Her eyes were a deep shade of bluish-gray.Tsunade smiled slightly.

"This is Amaya; she'll be inspecting your training for the time-being." The Hokage announced. Everyone looked at Amaya curiously.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because I said so, do you have a problem with that?" Tsunade said as she looked Kiba in the eyes. Kiba shook his head quickly.

"Well then, that's all. You're all dismissed," She said as she waved her hand to the door before returning to her seat.

"When should I start, Hokage-Sama?"

"Tomorrow would be nice- why don't you start with Asuma's team?" Tsunade asked as she looked at some paper work.

"Alright, Hokage-Sama," Amaya said as she walked out the door.

"Good luck!" Tsunade yelled. Amaya smiled and continued walking away.

* * *

Chapter Two! There you have it- now didn't I say that this would be better?! Okay- it's not the best either- but it WILL get better! Mark my words! I would make the chapters longer- if a certain brother would leave me alone- Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Enough of the Shouting

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Just For You

Chapter Three-Enough of the Shouting

* * *

"Shikamaru, get up and fight! Show us that you're a man!" Ino shouted, hoping to get some sense into the lazy chuunin who was currently looking up at the passing clouds. He sighed, resisting the urge to glare at his teammate.

_'How troublesome'_

Ino then turned around and noticed her other teammate, who was currently sitting by a tree and eating from a bag of chips.

"Chouji, stop eating! You're already fat enough as it is!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not fat! I'm chubby!" Chouji retorted.

"Whatever," Ino muttered angrily. Amaya stood looking at Asuma's students, her mouth curving into a smile.

"They always like this?" She asked, chuckling.

"Every damn day"

"May I?" She asked, nodded to his students. Asuma looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Good luck," he added. Amaya walked towards the three students.

"Alright guys, listen up," she began. "One of you will train with me- you two," she pointed at Shikamaru and Ino. "Go train over there before I kick your asses" she said confidently. Shikamaru stood up and raised and eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side," Amaya added. Shikamaru sighed and began walking with Ino into the forest at an even pace.

_'How troublesome'_

_'Why doesn't he ever listen to me?!'_ Ino thought angrily.

* * *

"Chouji, get up," Amaya said. Chouji got up immediately. "Train with your sensei."

Chouji and Asuma looked at her curiously.

"But, I thought-" Asuma started.

"I can't interfere, remember? I'm only here to watch. I may begin training with everyone later, but not at this moment." Amaya said while walking to where Shikamaru and Ino were meant to train.

"I doubt their fight will last long, so I'll watch them first," Amaya stated, disappearing into the trees. Asuma shrugged.

"You heard the lady."

Chouji sighed, getting ready to train with his sensei.

* * *

Ino sat crouched behind several bushes. Shikamaru was sitting down a few meters away, looking bored. Ino brought her hands up, but quickly realized that she had already been caught by Shikamaru's jutsu.

'He didn't even give me a chance!' Ino thought angrily as she felt her body getting up. Shikamaru walked forward, as did Ino.

"I'm leaving," he said with a yawn as he released his jutsu. He turned around.

"You didn't even give me a chance, you lazy bum!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed and once again, faced Ino. He brought his index finger up to her lips.

"Ino, please don't shout- I've got a headache."

Ino blinked in confusion as she felt her face getting hotter. Shikamaru smirked and leaned forward.

"See you tomorrow," he said, turning around and walking away.

'What… Just happened here?' Ino thought, her face cooling down.

"You are so dead, Nara Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, watching him leave. Shikamaru raised his hand and waved, not looking back. Seconds later, Amaya stood behind Ino.

"Done already?" she asked curiously. Ino jumped back and threw a kunai at her on impulse. Amaya stopped the kunai by trapping it between her index and middle fingers. Ino's eyes widened slightly.

"Amaya-Sama!"

"Don't apologize," Amaya smiled. "I hate apologies." Ino nodded. "Let's check on the others, shall we?" Amaya asked, walking back to where Chouji and Asuma were. Ino followed quietly.

Ino's mouth was slightly open as she saw Chouji tied to a tree with Asuma standing close by, his arms crossed and cigarette lit. Amaya smiled.

"Well, I'm done for today- I'll see everyone later." Amaya said kindly as she nodded a good bye to Asuma and waved to both Chouji and Ino.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Thank You

Disclaimer: Me no own

This chapter contains abuse- be warned.

_Just For you_

Chapter Four- Thank You

* * *

"You're late, again." His harsh words could be heard through-out the house as Sakura stepped through the door quietly. 

"There was a meeting-" A kunai was thrown forward, stopping Sakura mid-sentence. Sakura had barely dodged it, but it had managed to graze her cheek.

"Excuses, excuses- Sakura, whenever will you learn?" He took a few steps forward. That same look of fear had found its way to Sakura's face again.

_'I'm a ninja, I can handle him... But he's a ninja too…._' Sakura thought as she backed herself up against the door. He brought his hand up and hit Sakura across the face once again. Sakura fell down holding her right cheek.

"Please, I didn't-"

"Shut up," he said angrily. He began kicking Sakura. Sakura took in a deep gasp as she felt his foot collide with her side. She flinched when she heard something crack.

'_I have to get out of here' _she thought frantically. Suddenly, he took a hold of her hair, and pushed her back down with enough force that made her nose bleed freely. He then walked away.

'_Stupid kid_' he thought.

* * *

Sakura looked up with blurry eyes to see his retreating figure. She got up with difficulty and turned the doorknob. She walked out of her house as quietly as she could. 

Sasuke had decided to stay behind after everyone else had left. He had been training for 2 hours now. Sasuke sent chakra to his feet and began working on his stamina by walking up trees. After a little while, it began raining, Sasuke looked up at the sky- as if glaring at it. He then sighed and decided to go home. As Sasuke was walking down a muddy path, he noticed someone limping ahead of him.

'_Is that… Sakura…?_'

Sakura took in a deep breath and felt her knees buckle beneath her. Her nose and cheek continued bleeding. She held her head and groaned as she felt her eyes welling up with tears once again.

"Sakura-"

Sakura recognized his voice instantly.

"Sasuke-Kun," she began.

Sasuke picked Sakura up as she continued holding her head. He began walking to the nearest clinic or hospital. Moments later, he felt her body relax- knowing that she had already slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasuke put Sakura onto the bed gently, allowing the nurse to inspect her body. Minutes passed and Sasuke sat in silence beside his unconscious comrade, watching her absentmindedly. He propped his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward with a frown evident on his face. Moments later, a doctor walked in and inspected Sakura's body himself, taking notes on the clipboard he held. He noticed the young Uchiha's presence and smiled slightly.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, continuing to take notes. Sasuke glanced up at the doctor.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered. The doctor looked at Sasuke and nodded to himself.

"Well, we'll have to keep her over night for observation," the doctor said quietly, checking Sakura's pulse. Sasuke looked down at Sakura once more before walking to the door and leaving.

"Would you like to stay-?" the doctor turned around and noticed that Sasuke had already left. He sighed to himself.

"Guess not"

* * *

Sakura stirred as she felt the sun's hot rays hitting her face. She opened her eyes and allowed them to re-adjust to the light before she sat up. She held her side as she felt a sharp pain. Sakura groaned slightly and shut her eyes before allowing her hand to fall down beside her. She looked around and noticed her settings immediately. 

'_When did I get here…?_'

Moments later, she heard a knock on the door, followed by someone turning the doorknob. Sakura sighed in relief as she noticed the doctor entering. He smiled slightly and took a seat beside her.

"Good morning, Miss-" he took a pause and looked at his clipboard. "Haruno, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly, with a pen ready in his hand for any other notes.

"I'm alright- um, when did I get-"

"Yesterday," the doctor began, cutting Sakura off. "A young man brought you in; he stayed for a little while and left." He said, taking a few notes. "How's your side?" he asked, putting his clipboard on a near-by table. He got up and put his hand to her left side. Sakura took in a sharp breath.

"Ow," she muttered. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'll get the nurse to bandage that up for you. You have a few bruises and cuts, but nothing serious. You should be able to leave today- if you take it easy," he added. Sakura nodded and watched the doctor take his clipboard and leave the room. A few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room- she began bandaging Sakura's side. Sakura smiled gratefully and thanked the nurse. The nurse smiled and left Sakura alone for a while.

* * *

Naruto looked around curiously. '_I wonder where Sakura-Chan is._' Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, while looking at the ground. 

"Good morning!" Kakashi Sensei said, walking towards his students with his favorite book in his hand.

"You're-! Early," Naruto said confusedly. "Why are you early?!" Naruto asked loudly. Kakashi looked at him dully and went back to reading his book.

"We have a guest," he answered, not looking up from his book.

"We do?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, you do"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back and looked behind them, surprised to see Amaya standing there. She grinned.

"Nice to meet you two," she said cheerfully, she looked around and frowned slightly.

"You're missing someone," Amaya stated.

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan's not here," Naruto said, still looking around for her. Sasuke regained his composure.

"She won't be here today," he said bluntly, crossing his arms again.

"I see," Amaya replied. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What did you do to Sakura-Chan, you bast-"

"I didn't do anything, dobe," Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto glared at him again.

"Stop calling me that!"

Amaya grinned again, and looked back at Kakashi.

"Let's start, shall we?" she asked him. Kakashi looked up and smiled slightly, then nodded. Naruto looked at them curiously.

"Start what?"

Seconds later, Amaya stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright, listen here boys!" Amaya looked at Kakashi, "and man. I'm here to inspect training, but I'm going to bend the rules a little. It's because one of your teammates isn't here, so, I'd like it if Kakashi would take- what was her name- Sakura? If Kakashi could take Sakura's place and train with you instead of telling you what to do. I'm well-aware of what the disadvantage will be, but the rule was to have 3 members together and one instructor. Is that alright with you guys?"

They nodded and began training.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the dirt path slowly, towards her training area. She sighed inwardly, while looking at the ground. 

'_It's because I'm weak_…' she thought sadly, remembering yesterday's torture. She shook her head slightly, and tried to think optimistically.

'_But I'm getting stronger, I know I am_.'

Sakura continued walking for a little while before reaching the training area. She sat down on a near-by log and stayed quiet as she watched her Sensei and teammates train. Moments later, she was joined by an older woman. Amaya smiled at Sakura and sat down beside her.

"Hi there, I'm Amaya- I'm here to inspect everyone's training. And you're Sakura, right?" She asked kindly.

Sakura smiled and nodded slightly.

"It's quite a team you're on here, but I shouldn't be surprised." Amaya said, while turning to look and see Naruto ducking Sasuke's kick, and Sasuke's kick being dodged by Kakashi. She chuckled slightly.

"You're lucky," she began. "To have people that care about you so much." Sakura looked up at Amaya questioningly; Amaya smiled and continued watching the fight that unfolded before her.

An hour passed- Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground, gasping for breath, while Kakashi stood and began reading his book again. Amaya smiled and got up from her seat, she walked up to Kakashi and began chatting with him, and they both walked towards another training area, hoping to talk with another sensei. Sakura got up from her seat and began walking to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked up and happily greeted Sakura. Almost immediately, he had begun to bombard Sakura with questions. Sakura rubbed her temple.

"Naruto," she began.

"Well, I'm going to go now! It's time to get some ramen!" Naruto shouted happily before running away to eat. Sasuke got up, and Sakura sighed, watching Naruto's retreating figure. Sasuke began walking away.

"Sasuke-Kun, wait!"

Sasuke stopped walking, and waited to hear what Sakura had to say. Sakura walked in front of him and looked down.

"I wanted to thank you… For yesterday," she said quietly. Sasuke looked down at the quiet girl curiously. She had changed a great deal over the past few years, she was stronger, and more mature. She didn't continue running after Sasuke like most girls still did, and she had earned a lot of respect from him.

"Hn," he said, before walking away. Sakura looked up and turned around, watching him walk away. Sasuke stopped briefly, and Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Sakura," he began. "Be careful next time." He finished quietly, before continuing to walk away. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Thank you... Sasuke-Kun." She whispered, before turning around and walking the other way.

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER um…FOUR! I just want everyone to know, I have a reason for not putting in the fight scenes. Like I might have mentioned before (I don't remember if I did), but I haven't written anything in a while, so forgive me. I'm writing a few random fight scenes at a time, just to get the hang of it again. The next chapter: MEETING THE MIGHTY (and scary) GAI- and his team. If there's anyone who can tell me anything about Neji and TenTen, please do, because I don't know much about them (Hence the OOC in this story) Also, Naruto will have a bigger part other than asking questions and running away to eat ramen. And in my summary, I mentioned that everyone would be taking a trip, they still are- just not that soon. Secrets will be told, and love will bloom!!!!- Or I am not-….whatever people call me. Anyways- THE NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS! 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. There's Something You Don't Hear Everyda...

This is it! Chapter 5! There might be OOC- I don't know much about them but hey- at least I'm getting SOME fighting in here.

Disclaimer: nwo on em.

_Just For You_

Chapter five- There's Something You Don't Hear Everyday

* * *

'_Oh no, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Neji's going to kill me! Unless…No! No bribing! Where's my kunai pouch?!_' Tenten panicked and looked around quickly. '_Where is it?!_' Tenten squeezed her hand and felt something in her palm. She looked down at her hand and found herself staring at her kunai pouch.

'…_Oh,_' she opened her kunai pouch, and her eyes widened.

"Where are my kunai knives?!"

* * *

'_She's late…Again_,' Neji thought, annoyed. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against a tree. Neji closed his eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Your beauty exceeds all other!" Gai exclaimed, with hearts in his eyes. Amaya looked at him disbelievingly.

"Er…Why, um… Thank you," Amaya said with a small smile, though she began feeling slightly annoyed with the over-excited jounin. Lee hid behind some bushes, making sure that his sensei could see him and not Amaya. Lee stood up and flashed his sensei a 'thumbs up.' Amaya patted Gai's shoulder.

"We should get started now," she said, hoping that Gai would get the point and start training. Gai's eyes widened at her touch and he sighed happily as she walked towards the center of the training area. Lee came out of his hiding spot and went up to congratulate his sensei on a job well done. Moments later, you could hear them happily calling each other's names, with tears in their eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

Neji resisted the urge to hurt his teammate and sensei.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted as she ran up to her calm (but annoyed) teammate.

"I'm very sorry for being late, you see, the thing is-"

Tenten was cut off as Neji began walking past her to the middle of the training area. Tenten sighed and followed him quietly, not wanting to push his annoyance further. Gai and Lee had a race to the center of the training area, where Amaya waited. Though, Lee had deliberately slowed down a little so his sensei could look good in front of their new guest. Amaya smiled slightly.

"First, I'd like to say that it's a pleasure to meet you all," Amaya greeted kindly as she looked at everyone. Lee beamed, Tenten smiled back, Neji continued looking at her unemotionally and Gai resisted the urge to hug her.

"Secondly, I've had a word with Hokage-Sama, and she's granted me permission to train with you- if you're up to it," she added. Neji quirked up an eyebrow, Tenten looked at her curiously, and Lee smiled. Amaya looked at Gai for his permission, he nodded almost immediately. Amaya grinned.

"Great, I've already had something in mind, is that alright with you, Gai?"

"Of course, whatever you wish!" Gai answered enthusiastically. Amaya took out three bells from her chest pocket and hung them over her lower leg pocket.

"I believe you might have done this exercise before, obtain the one of the three bells before the time's up," everyone looked at her curiously but nodded. She smiled.

"Great, I'm going the change the rules a little," she looked at everyone's curious faces once more. "Jutsus allowed, hand-to-hand combat- weapons allowed, with your sensei. Go all-out against me, do what you have to do to retrieve these bells." Everyone looked at her with surprised faces. She grinned. '_This is going to be fun._'

_'Going all-out?'_

'_With our sensei?'_

_'Is she insane?' _

Gai looked at her with a serious face. '_Hokage-Sama must have told the truth… She really must be that strong._' Neji smirked, Tenten looked at Amaya with great interest, and Lee's eyes shone with determination.

'I'll give you three minutes to come up with plan," Amaya said, turning around and walking a few meters away.

"So, what'll we do?" Tenten began.

-three minutes later-

Gai's team was well-hidden, Amaya stood in the middle of the training area with her arms crossed. Neji activated his Byakugan. Tenten's fingers lingered over her kunai pouch. In a matter of seconds, kunai knives and small shuriken showered down from the sky, Tenten jumped down from the tree and grinned victoriously, only to find that Amaya was gone from where she was previously standing.

'_What?!_' Tenten thought, as she turned her head to see that Amaya was dodging all of Gai and Lee's kicks and punches effortlessly. Neji stood up from behind the bushes and looked at Gai, Lee and Amaya, his mouth slightly open.

'_She's just…toying with them, and they're already losing their breath_!' Neji thought. He turned and looked at Tenten; Tenten looked at him and ran over to him.

"Neji… She's so much faster than Gai Sensei and Lee," Tenten said clearly. "We're supposed to be fighting too!" Tenten said, realizing that she and Neji had been standing and watching the fight, instead of joining in. Neji nodded and went back to hiding, ready to ambush Amaya at any given time. Once again, kunai knives had been thrown forward straight for Amaya. Amaya merely stepped back 3 feet, while Gai and Lee had barely dodged them. Less than a second later, Neji had come forward and tried to hit all of Amaya's chakra points. All of which she had dodged easily.

'_How is she able to-?_' Neji turned his head for a moment, and found that Amaya had already disappeared. Amaya had once again been standing in the middle of the training area, without having a sweat broken out. It was Tenten's turn once again. Tenten took out eight kunai knives and four small shrunken and hurled them forward, straight at Amaya. Amaya stood there and looked up. All the shuriken and kunai knives hit her, but a moment later, a puff was heard and that Amaya had turned out to merely be a piece of log.

_'What th-?'_

Amaya was five feet behind Tenten, once again deflecting Neji's attack with ease, while at the same time- she was dodging Gai's kicks. At one moment, Neji had accidentally hit 3 of Gai's chakra points. Lee stood behind Tenten.

_'That's…'_

_'Amazing' _

A few minutes later, Neji and Gai stood gasping for breath while Amaya was once again, in the center of the training area. She stood calmly and smiled, she walked up to everyone at an even pace.

"Well, that was really fun," she said cheerfully. She picked up the three bells from her lower leg pocket and put them into her chest pocket once again.

Everyone looked at her, still surprised by her actions.

"Wait a second- how were you able to deflect-" Tenten began.

"Maybe another time- I have to go now and report to the Hokage," she smiled and waved a goodbye to everyone. A few minutes later, Gai began walking with Amaya to the Hokage's office enthusiastically, trying to ask her out. Lee, Tenten, and Neji stood, still surprised.

_'What a…'_

_'Strange…'_

_'Woman…'_ They all thought in unison.

* * *

I know a few things might be incorrect, so would someone please tell me what I did wrong so I can correct it- Also, if anyone knows what Neji and Tenten's attacks are by any chance- please tell me (I know I know- why write a story with Neji and Tenten if you don't know their attacks? Because I want to!)

After the next chapter- I promise they will go on a trip, or my name is not-!!...whatever people call me!

PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT UP- KURENAI'S TEAM!


	6. Same Style

I know for sure that there's going to be some OOC in this chapter because I have no idea how these people would act (except Hinata) around a new person. Also, I want to thank all the people who have given me reviews! You (and your reviews) make me happy, and give me determination to finish this story! So, thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- beat that you lawyers!

Just For You

Chapter Six- Same Style

* * *

"Come on, Akamaru, quit playing around- we're going to be late!" Kiba said quickly as he and Akamaru raced to their training grounds. Upon arrival, he noticed Kurenai Sensei talking to the lady he saw at the Hokage's office. He raised an eyebrow. 

'_I didn't think she'd be here so soon_,' Kiba shrugged and slowed down to a walking pace. He noticed one of his teammates, Hyuuga Hinata, sitting with Kurenai and Amaya, fidgeting her fingers in her lap and blushing. Shino stood near a tree with a few bugs crawling on his hands. Kiba walked up to Kurenai and Amaya, Akamaru now sat on his head. Kurenai noticed him walking towards them, as did Amaya. Amaya smiled at Kiba.

"Hi there, nice to meet you," her hand was outstretched. Kiba took it quickly.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied.

Hinata got up and began chatting with Kurenai, at least, she attempted to. Kiba went over and began talking to Shino, or rather, Kiba began challenging Shino to a fight and began bragging. Amaya went back to Kurenai and they both walked into the center of the training area. Kurenai called her students to the center and they followed obediently. Kurenai nodded to Amaya and allowed her to begin her introduction. Amaya smiled and looked at everyone.

"Right, hi everyone, I'm Amaya. I trust you remembered Hokage-Sama mentioning that I would be here. Well, I've had a chat with Hokage-Sama, and she's granted me permission to train with everyone, and your sensei has kindly given me permission as well. But, today I will be training with just one of you, so the other two may train together. Kiba and Shino, would you mind training together?" Amaya asked, looking at the two. Akamaru barked happily, Shino nodded and they began walking away, with Kiba happily saying how he was going to beat Shino during their fight. Shino reminded him that it was only training, but Kiba continued going on and on anyway. Amaya grinned as she watched the two walk off. She turned back to Hinata.

"Would it be alright with you if we trained together?" Amaya asked the shy girl kindly. Hinata blushed and nodded. Amaya grinned.

"Great," she said happily as she walked with Hinata in the forest. Kurenai watched the two disappear.

'_That's going to be interesting_,' she thought, turning back to watch her other students.

* * *

"Your family has their own taijutsu style, correct?" Amaya asked, glancing at the blushing Hyuuga. Hinata nodded quickly. Amaya stopped walking, as did Hinata. 

"We'll train here if that's alright with you," Amaya said looking at her surroundings. Hinata nodded once again.

"I have a favor to ask," Amaya began. "Try to hit all my chakra points." Hinata raised her head and looked at Amaya questioningly, her blush gone for the moment. Amaya smiled.

"Trust me," Amaya added. Hinata smiled and activated her Byakugan. She got into her stance, and looked at Amaya curiously as Amaya took the defensive. Amaya smiled. Hinata nodded and ran forward, trying to deliver all 62 hits to Amaya's chakra points. Amaya stopped all the of Hinata's attacks.

'_She's using… the same style taijutsu- on defensive… She's fighting like a Hyuuga would,_' Hinata thought, in slight shock. Amaya noticed that Hinata was holding back.

'_She needs more confidence, she hasn't hit one of my points yet, and I'm going easy on her_.' Amaya frowned slightly.

"Hinata," she began, still blocking Hinata's attack. "Don't hold back on me!" Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

'_She has a lot of potential…_' Amaya thought, as Hinata's attacks got a little faster. This went on for a few more minutes. Hinata put her hands down and gasped for breath as Amaya stood there and smiled.

"Good job Hinata, I hope to train with you again some time," Amaya said kindly as the tired Hyuuga suddenly began blushing again.

"A- Amaya-Sama, h-how did you- w- when did you l-learn-?" Amaya held her hand up to stop Hinata from speaking.

"All will be explained in due time, Hinata. Now, what do you say we go back and check on the others, hm?"

Hinata nodded and followed Amaya back to their training area.

Kurenai walked up to Amaya and the two began chatting as Hinata walked over to her teammates and gave Kiba some ointment.

"This was just training, Bug-boy! I went easy on you!" Kiba said as Hinata cleaned a cut on his arm. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said bluntly, before he began walking away.

"Ouch," Kiba muttered as Hinata cleaned his cut. Hinata smiled apologetically and blushed. Kiba got up with Akamaru a few minutes later.

"Thanks Hinata, see you tomorrow!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran off. Hinata sighed.

'_Time to go home_'

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 6! I hope this was alright as I'm still trying to write fight scenes properly. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Something Different and New Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters- I mean, think about it, if I did, do you honestly think I would be typing out this disclaimer? I think not.

_Just For You_

Chapter Seven- Something Different and New Plans

_

* * *

_

_Sakura sat on the ground crying, with her face in her hands. A man stood over her, holding her hair roughly. He took out a kunai from his pocket and held it against Sakura's throat. He looked up and grinned menacingly. A scream could be heard and blood splattered on the ground._

Sasuke sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He felt his surroundings quickly and allowed his eyes to re-adjust to the light. The sun was rising steadily.

'_It was… Just a dream,_' Sasuke thought in relief. '_Why did I have that dream_?' He thought to himself questioningly. He looked out his window and sighed. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked at the time. '_Still early_,' he got up from his bed and decided to get ready. Sasuke walked out of his house and started towards the training area.

* * *

Sakura woke up earlier than usual, and decided to leave for training at that time. 

'_If I leave now, he won't do anything… From now on, I'm going to be more careful_.' Sakura got ready quickly and ran down the stairs quietly. She opened the door and closed it, locking it behind her. She began walking to the seventh training area, with her hand lingering over her kunai pouch.

Sakura had reached the training area to find that Sasuke was already there. She decided to sit down for a while and enjoy the birds' melodies and the soft breeze. Sasuke ran up the tree and jumped off it half-way up, making a back-flip in the air and landing nicely with both his feet rooted in the ground and his knees bent. He looked back to see Sakura sitting down, looking at the clouds passing by.

'_I guess I understand why Shikamaru's always looking at them, it's relaxing_,' Sakura thought while closing her eyes. She began humming quietly. Sasuke found himself staring at Sakura for quite some time, and decided to check on her.

"Sakura"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she fell backwards off the log she was sitting on. She looked up to see a smirking Sasuke. She glared at him slightly.

"Was that necessary?!"

Sasuke found himself chuckling, and Sakura giggled lightly as she got back up. She dusted herself off and crossed her arms across her chest. Sasuke immediately stopped chuckling and regained his composure.

"Well, now you owe me," she said, her eyes twinkling slightly. Sasuke looked at her, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Mind if I train with you?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn," he replied, turning around and walking back to where he was previously training. Sakura smiled and followed him quietly.

* * *

Amaya knocked on Tsunade's office doors lightly. Tsunade looked up from her work and smiled. 

"Come in, have a seat," Tsunade said, motioning to the seat in front of her desk. Amaya nodded and took a seat. Tsunade looked at her curiously.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, signing a few papers and setting them to the side. Amaya hesitated.

"Hokage-Sama, I was wondering if maybe I could…speak to Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. It's no doubt that they would have questions- and I believe Uchiha Sasuke and Uzamaki Naruto have a right to-" Tsunade held up her hand and smiled, letting Amaya stay quiet.

"I've thought about it, and you're absolutely correct," Tsunade began. Amaya nodded slowly. "I've decided to allow the teams that you met to go on a trip, think of it as a gift for their, and your- hard work. Perhaps you could tell them then." Tsunade signed another paper and set it off to the side. Amaya smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama. That will be perfectly fine."

Tsunade smiled and Amaya excused herself from the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sakura sent a kick to Sasuke's side, which he blocked easily. Sasuke took out four kunai knives and sent them towards Sakura. Sakura moved to the left quickly and sent another kick, this time aiming for his head. Naruto walked up the dirt path and noticed Sasuke and Sakura's fight. He decided to watch them, and cheer his teammates on (though most of the cheering was meant for Sakura). Ten minutes had passed, and Kakashi could be seen walking down the same dirt path which Naruto had previously been on. He took out his favorite book from his pocket and began reading. Kakashi glanced up to see Sasuke and Sakura's fight and smiled under his mask, knowing that his students, all of them, had grown both mentally and physically. 

Five minutes after Kakashi's arrival, Sakura and Sasuke were standing across from each other, catching their breath. Sakura seemed to be a little more tired than Sasuke, but they were both tired none-the-less.

"Listen up, everyone. I have an announcement to make," Kakashi said, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. Naruto stood up quickly and began listening intently. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and waited for whatever it was that he was going to say.

"Hokage-Sama has set a trip up for all us, and some of the other teams as well. Think of it as a gift for a job well done," Kakashi spoke, looking at everyone's reactions.

"When will we be going?" Sakura asked, with growing interest. Kakashi tried to remember what Amaya had told him about this trip.

"Ah… Tomorrow," he said sheepishly. Everyone looked at him, annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Naruto asked angrily. Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"It slipped my mind."

'_He's late when it comes to meeting us_ and _giving announcements_!' Sakura thought angrily.

Sasuke remained quiet, but crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi slightly. Kakashi took out his book and continued reading it again as if nothing happened. He began walking away and waved to his students.

"See you all, tomorrow! We're meeting here and leaving at one pm," Kakashi added. Everyone looked at Kakashi's retreating figure and glared at him.

"Ah well, I'm going to go pack now- Bye Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said happily as he ran off to his home. Sakura sighed and walked over to the tree where her kunai knives had hit from her training with Sasuke. Sasuke did the same and picked up small shuriken from the ground.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura began quietly. Sasuke raised his head slightly to show that he was listening while picking up his kunai knives. Sakura sighed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you, again," she added, just as quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything," he said bluntly, stuffing his kunai knives back into his pouch.

"Never mind," Sakura muttered. She turned and began walking home.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-Kun," she said turning around waving at him. He nodded slightly, and walked the opposite way to his house. He stopped walking for a moment and turned around; he looked at Sakura who had her hands behind her. Once again, Sakura began humming quietly; not thinking of what was waiting for her at home, or who was thinking of her at this moment. She thought about one person, Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

Chapter seven! Yay! Alrighty- so now it begins! (the trip part- not the actual story...) I hope you liked this chapter! I realized I have a lot more Sasuke/Sakura than anything else at the moment, but there will be other couples! Mark my words, or I am not-!!! whoever I am. Review Please!! your reviews keep me motivated!! P 


	8. Truth or Dare

I have some humor in this chapter (finally) I hope everyone finds it funny though… I'm usually funny when I don't know it.

Disclaimer: me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Eight- Truth or Dare

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sun's rays hitting his face. He got up and stretched in bed. Swinging his legs over his bed, he grinned happily, remembering that today was the day that he and his teammates were going on a trip. He got up quickly and decided to get ready. 

Naruto stuffed all of his clothes and weapons into one bag, on his way out, he also picked up his favorite Froggy pouch which contained the money he received from the tasks he did around Konoha. Naruto opened his door and closed it quickly, looking it behind him. He walked out onto the street happily and began walking to his training area.

* * *

Sakura awoke to someone pounding on her bedroom door. She sat up in bed quickly. 

"Yes?" Sakura called. She could hear a gruff voice from the other side.

"You have a guest, hurry it up," he said, anger and annoyance evident in his voice.

'_A guest…?_' Sakura looked at the time, which now read '12:00'. Her eyes widened.

"I can't believe I slept in!" Sakura shouted, though it was quiet. She jumped out of bed quickly and got ready; she packed a few things that she had left out yesterday. Sakura swung her backpack over her shoulders and ran out her bedroom door. She slowed down to a halt when she came face-to-face with the man who was supposedly taking 'care' of her.

"You didn't tell me that you were going anywhere," he said quietly, but almost as if he was threatening her. Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"It slipped my mind," she answered quietly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hurry up and get the Hell out of this house, before I lose my temper."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she ran past him, down the stairs and out the door.

"Hn, it's about time," Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura turned around quickly.

"Sasuke-Kun… What're you doing here? You shouldn't be-"

Sasuke turned around and began walking to the training area.

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late," Sasuke said, not turning to look at Sakura. Sakura looked at him curiously but followed him quietly.

Sasuke and Sakura reached the training area 10 minutes later. Sakura sat down as Sasuke stood and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms once again. They were soon joined by Naruto, who continuously jumped up and down in joy, thinking and talking about what he hoped they would expect. At 12:45, Kakashi arrived, chatting with Amaya. Amaya walked over to his students and greeted them happily. Sakura said a kind hello, Naruto was still overly-excited and Sasuke nodded to Amaya. Amaya smiled, and they began walking to Hokage's office once again. Naruto was in the lead with Sasuke and Sakura close behind, Amaya and Kakashi stayed behind them all, talking about lesson plans, and joking around.

* * *

Ino glared at Tsunade's office doors. 

"They're late, again!" she said, annoyed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

'_How troublesome_'

Tsunade sat at her desk, signing numerous papers with both hands (at least, she attempted to), and Shizune stood beside her, holding the papers that Tsunade had already signed in one hand, and the papers that still needed to be signed in the other hand. Akamaru and Kiba played with each other on the ground. Shino stood in one corner of the room, and Neji stood in another corner of the room. Hinata sat between Asuma and Kurenai who were chatting on a couch. Chouji sat on the ground beside the couch that his sensei was on, and was eating chips. Tenten sat near Neji on the ground and was polishing one of her kunai knives. Lee and Gai stood in the middle of the room near Ino and Shikamru, and they were talking about either Sakura, Amaya, or training. Tsunade sighed.

'_Three minutes late_,' she thought. At that same moment, Kakashi and his students, along with Amaya, stepped through the door. Tsunade stood from her seat and looked at everyone.

"Alright," she began. "I trust you all know why you're here," she paused for a moment and saw some of the students nodding while the others just looked at her. She continued, "Alright, you'll be on this trip for two weeks along with Amaya and each group's sensei. Do not neglect your training while you are away- your sensei will be training with each of you at some point, if not, then Amaya will train with you. I hope you have everything you need," she smiled. "And have a great time." At that, everyone filed out of her office quickly.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him. Sasuke looked at her, annoyed.

"I haven't seen you in the longest time!" she said, loud enough for the world to hear. No one decided to pay attention to it due to the fact that they had seen it done numerous times, except Sakura who was standing right beside Ino and Sasuke. Sakura glared at Ino.

"Get off him, Ino-Pig," Sakura said, trying not to lose her temper. Ino looked over at Sakura.

"Oh, hello big-forehead girl," she said smugly. Sakura glared at her. No one had noticed it, but Sasuke had slightly glared at Ino as well.

"Get off me," he said clearly, and bluntly.

"Aw, but Sasuke-Kun-"

"Off"

Ino reluctantly got off him. Sasuke walked away and decided that he was better off with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura followed quickly and quietly, not in the mood to argue with her best friend, and rival. Ino crossed her arms and pouted. Everyone began following Amaya, who was in the front, with both Kakashi and Gai by her side. She sighed inwardly, as Gai continued challenging Kakashi to numerous races, or fights. Kakashi looked up at Gai.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, not paying attention to a word that Gai had said. Gai's eyes widened.

"This is why you're my greatest and coolest rival!" Gai motioned for Lee to come over. Lee came over quickly.

"Look, Lee- even when walking, my greatest rival acts coolly! See how he turns the page while not looking up to see anything else! That is truly amazing!"

"Yes, Master Gai, it _is_ truly amazing! But he is not more amazing than you are!" Lee exclaimed happily. Tears began welling up in both Gai's and Lee's eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

They both hugged, while everyone had walked past them. Gai and Lee then suddenly stood up and ran over to where they were previously walking.

-2 hours later-

"We're here, finally," Amaya said happily as she walked onto the large ship which was to take them to the island where they were meant to go. Everyone looked up at the large ship and their eyes widened slightly, as they followed Amaya, Kakashi and Gai onto the ship. Everyone stood on the ship, with their bags slung over their shoulders, and their weapons hidden.

"Alright everyone, we'll be sailing for about a day- if all goes well, maybe less than a day. If you follow your sensei, they'll show you were to put your stuff and where you can rest." Amaya said, walking over to the captain and speaking with him.

* * *

Sakura dropped her bag onto the bed she was going to sleep on. She looked around the room, it was large enough for three beds, and it had two large windows. The walls were wooden, and so was the floor, there were also curtains that could close and open around each bed. Sakura kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

'_Two weeks, on an island_-' Sakura stopped thinking as she felt something crawling up her arm. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked down to find a beetle on it. She resisted the urge to scream, instead she shook her arm furiously and watched the beetle fall on her bed, and she rolled off her bed and fell on the floor, still looking at the beetle.

'_I am not going to touch that thing_,' Sakura thought, looking around for someone who was willing to take it off her bed. At that moment, Sasuke walked into the room with a frown on his face, realizing that he had to share a room with the loud-mouthed Naruto. He noticed Sakura on the ground, looking at the bed which had a beetle on it. He smirked slightly and walked over to her bed; he picked up the beetle and looked at it. Sakura shuddered slightly.

"How can you touch that?" she asked, slightly shocked by Sasuke's actions. He glanced at Sakura, and allowed the beetle to walk around in his palm. Sakura backed away quickly. Sasuke smirked.

'_She's a ninja, and she's still afraid of bugs_' Sasuke thought in amusement. Sakura glared at him.

"There was a bad situation when I was a child and it just so happens to have involved a beetle," Sakura said, matter-of-factly. Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff and took the beetle out of their room. He bumped into Shino and put the bug on his shoulder, then returned to his room. Shino raised an eyebrow and looked at the beetle, which had now disappeared under his jacket. He shrugged slightly and walked into the room where he and his teammates would be sleeping. Sasuke put his stuff onto the bed furthest away from the window, and sat down on the bed. Sakura was now lying down in her bed once again. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment before he heard Naruto shouting in the hall.

"Bring it on, dog-breath!"

"Don't call me that! Akamaru-"

Akamaru jumped onto Naruto's foot and began biting his pants. Naruto shook his leg furiously.

"Get your dog away from me!"

Kiba laughed as he and Akamaru ran into their room and shut the door. Naruto glared at the door before walking into his own room.

'_Stupid dog-breath_' Naruto put his stuff on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Sakura pulled the curtains around her bed closed (which also, coincidentally, happened to be pink). Naruto began talking happily about what he was going to do while on the island. Sasuke merely sat quietly on his bed. A few minutes later, Amaya knocked on their bedroom door, Sasuke and Naruto looked up, but Sakura's curtains were still closed. Amaya smiled slightly.

"We're taking a tour of the ship, would you like to come?" she asked kindly. Naruto grinned and happily walked out the door. Amaya looked at Sasuke who shook his head and lay down on his bed. Amaya nodded and walked out the door with Naruto. A few minutes later, Sakura opened her curtains and yawned slightly. She looked at Sasuke and smiled slightly.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm going to go hang out with Tenten and Hinata, ok?" Sasuke glanced at her and shrugged slightly. Sakura smiled and walked out of the room, and to the left, looking for Hinata's room.

Sakura knocked on a door, which she hoped was Hinata's room. To her relief, it was. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had left with Amaya and the others to take a tour of the ship. Tenten was inside, sitting on a bed, once again polishing a kunai. Hinata opened the door shyly and greeted Sakura.

"Hi Hinata-Chan, hi Tenten-Chan," Sakura said quietly, as she walked into the room. Tenten looked up at smiled at Sakura. Everyone sat in silence until a few minutes later, a knock could be heard on their bedroom door. Hinata got up and opened the door again, this time Ino came inside. Sakura and Ino had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier that day with Sasuke.

"You know what," Ino began as she sat on an empty bed. "Shikamaru is so annoying- 'how troublesome' this, 'how troublesome' that! We walk onto the deck- the first thing he says is "How troublesome." Can you believe that guy?" Ino asked, untying her hair and brushing it. Hinata giggled, Sakura grinned and chuckled, and Tenten laughed quietly.

"At least you're not stuck with Lee," Tenten began. "He's turning out to be like Gai Sensei, in almost every way. He'll be totally alright one minute, and the next minute he's like "Gai Sensei!" and he starts crying," Tenten chuckled. Everyone else smiled.

"But he's a nice guy," Sakura added. Everyone agreed.

"I'm so bored," Ino said, sitting down beside Hinata and tossing her hair brush behind her.

"Well, we could- if you wanted, we could play truth or dare…" Sakura said quietly, as she trailed off. Tenten and Ino's faces lighted up immediately. Hinata blushed.

'_I don't like the sound of this…_'

"It's settled, we're playing truth or dare!" Tenten said as she crossed her legs on the bed while putting her kunai knife away. Ino leaned her back against the wall behind the bed and grinned.

"I'll go first!" Sakura said happily. Sakura looked at the three girls.

"Alright, Hinata-Chan. Pick one- truth or dare?" Sakura's eyes gleamed mischievously. Hinata blushed a little more.

"T- Truth," she said quietly. Sakura grinned slightly.

"Hmm… Alright, who do you have a crush on?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed again. She certainly wasn't expecting that question.

"If you don't want to answer it, then you'll have to do a dare," Sakura added.

"N- Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly, and quickly. Sakura grinned.

"I knew it!" she said happily. Ino and Tenten smirked.

"Alright Hinata, it's your turn," Ino said happily.

"T- Tenten, truth or d- dare?" Hinata asked, a little louder.

Tenten smirked.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything!" she said, determined. Hinata thought of a dare.

Hinata got up and walked over to Tenten and whispered something in her ear. Tenten's eyes widened slightly, and began blushing furiously.

"Are you insane? he would kill me!" Tenten said, still shocked that Hinata would say something like that. Sakura grinned.

"If you can't do that one, then you'll do something that's worse!"

'_What could be worse than this_?!' Tenten sighed and got up.

"Alright, I'm not afraid! I can do this," Tenten walked over to the door and walked out, with Ino, Sakura and Hinata following close by.

Tenten walked up to Neji and whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow, but got up and followed her into the hall. Tenten took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Hinata, Sakura and Ino put their ears against the door.

"Neji," she began blushing. "You have a hot body, you're hot, you make me feel hot,but I'm better than you." Tenten said quickly as she turned around and ran back into Hinata's room. She slammed the door shut quickly. Hinata activated her byakugan to check that Neji was gone, to her relief, he was. Ino, Sakura and, surprisingly, Hinata began laughing. Poor Tenten was still blushing by the time she sat back on the bed.

"I am so going to get you back for that Hinata," Tenten said, her face cooling down. Hinata's laughter went down to giggles.

"Alright, my turn, Ino- truth or dare?" Ino looked Tenten in the eye.

"Dare," she said hesitantly. Tenten grinned. Ino's eyes widened.

"I mean truth- truth!" Ino shouted.

"No can do, Ino. What's done is done," Tenten's grin grew wider.

'_Damn it_,' Ino thought. Tenten took one minute to think of what she was going to say.

"Alright," Tenten got up and whispered something in Ino's ear. Ino immediately turned red and looked at Tenten with horror. Sakura and Hinata looked at Tenten curiously.

"It's funnier this way, trust me" Tenten said. Sakura and Hinata nodded. Ino looked at Tenten with determination.

"Fine, I can do this- it's simple," Ino got up from her spot shakily and walked out of the room.

"Shikamaru," she said quietly as she walked up to him, her face still red. "I need to talk to you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat.

They stopped walking in the middle of the hallway. Shikamaru looked at Ino curiously.

'_I can't do this- Yes I can_!' Ino thought as she looked Shikamaru in the eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. Shikmaru's curiosity grew.

"Shikamaru, you are the best sister anyone could hope for! I love you, and I will always protect you, because I am your brother!" Shikamaru's eye twitched slightly.

"What?"

Ino gave him a hug.

"Don't forget, I am your brother- and no matter what happens, you will always be my sister!" Ino turned around and ran into Hinata's room quickly; she too, slammed the door behind her.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever had to do," Ino said, gasping for breath. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were all on the floor, howling with laughter. Ino glared at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get a move on!" Ino said impatiently. She looked around and her eyes fell on Sakura. Sakura stopped laughing immediately and gulped. Ino grinned.

"Sakura- trust or dare?"

Sakura looked at Ino curiously for a moment.

"Dare," she said finally. Ino grinned and already had the perfect dare in mind. Ino whispered in Sakura's ear, for a moment her eyes widened, but then she looked relaxed.

"No problem, Ino. This will be simple." Sakura said, as she got up from the ground. She walked out of the door with Hinata, Tenten and Ino behind her.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of all the boys who had been talking on the lower deck (Sasuke decided to join them earlier). 

"Guys," Sakura began and stood on a table. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I have an announcement to make."

All the boys looked at her curiously. Sakura glanced at Tenten, Ino and Hinata who stood in the hall. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and began speaking.

"My name is Haruno Sakura; I have a large mutant forehead. I enjoy eating cheese and my favorite pastime," Sakura shuddered slightly. "Is licking beetles- Ino is beautiful, she deserves to be a queen!" Sakura said, still determined to finish what she had to say. "I like dung, alright, that's all I wanted to say! Peace out!" Sakura said quickly as she jumped off the table and ran away to Hinata's room again.

* * *

Sakura fell to the floor, and despite what she had just said, she laughed along with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. 

"Right," Sakura began. "We'll have one more round!" she finished happily. "Tenten, you start!"

"Hinata- pick one, truth or dare?" Tenten asked, looking at Hinata with a smile. Hinata took some time picking.

"Dare," she said, confidently.

Tenten walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened with horror.

"B- But-" Hinata began stuttering.

"No buts Hinata- do this or do something worse."

Hinata looked at Tenten with determination. She got up and began walking down to the second deck. This time, Tenten, Ino and Sakura followed her. Hinata looked around and walked up to Naruto.

"N- Naruto- K- Kun," she said, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

Naruto turned around and grinned.

"Hinata, what can I do you for?!" he said happily. Hinata whispered something in his ear, and he looked at her curiously. Hinata sighed and walked into another hall with Naruto behind her.

'_I can't do this- what am I going to do? I can't do this_!' Hinata thought frantically.

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Hinata, is something wrong?"

"Naruto," Hinata began confidently. She took a deep breath and suddenly felt her confidence leave her as soon as it came.

"I- I love R- Ramen!" Hinata said loudly. Naruto grinned.

"Me too!" he said happily. Hinata nodded.

'_I need to get out of here'_

"o- Okay, b- bye N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said as she ran back up to her room.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten were giggling and Ino was chuckling. Hinata sat blushing on another bed. 

"Alright, Hinata-Chan, it's your turn" Tenten said. Hinata nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan- t- truth or d-dare?"

'_What's the worst she can do_?' Sakura thought.

"Dare," she said. Hinata walked up to Sakura and whispered something in his ear.

"He- he- is that even allowed?" Sakura said, blushing.

"I- It doesn't m-matter," Hinata said, looking Sakura in the eyes. Sakura sighed, defeated. Sakura got up and walked out of the room, in search of Sasuke.

Sakura knocked on the room she was staying in, and opened it to find Sasuke lying down, looking at the ceiling. Sakura cleared her throat. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Hn"

Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to him. She took out a can of whipped cream (courtesy of Hinata). Sasuke looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

'_I can do this_!' Sakura sprayed the whipped cream on his face. He sat up instantly.

"Sakura," he said angrily, as he got up from his seat. Sakura gulped and ran out of the room.

"Run for your lives- it's angry Sasuke!" she giggled while she ran. Only to bump into Sasuke who had ran in front of her using his taijutsu. His face was now completely clean. He smirked, and Sakura looked at him nervously. She glanced beside her and noticed that it was Hinata's room. Before Sasuke knew what she was doing, she ran into Hinata's room. She slammed the door quickly and stood in front of it. Tenten and Ino were laughing loudly and Hinata was chuckling.

At the same time, someone knocked on the door. Sakura gulped.

"W- Who is it?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't Sasuke.

"It's me," Sakura heard Amaya's voice and opened the door slowly, grateful to see her. Amaya looked at the girls carefully.

"You guys look like you've been running for you lives," Sakura looked back at everyone and they all looked at each other and giggled.

"You have no idea," Tenten said. Amaya smiled.

* * *

There you have it- Chapter eight- I hope you liked it! Review please!! 


	9. How Funny it Would be Finally!

Here it is! Chapter 9! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Nine- How Funny it Would Be- Finally!

* * *

"I just came to tell you that there's going to be a meeting on the lower deck in fifteen minutes. We'll just be discussing sleeping arrangements and such. Don't be late," Amaya said, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Well, we won't be able to finish our game, so why don't we just go down right now?" Sakura asked, getting up from her seat. Everyone agreed and walked outside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The jounins (including Amaya) were standing in the corner, finalizing their plans. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were sitting together on a couch, chatting quietly and giggling once in a while. Kiba and Akamaru were playing together, on the ground. Naruto was chatting with Shikamaru and Chouji. Shino, Neji, and Sasuke remained quiet. Sasuke glanced at Sakura from time-to-time, as did Neji with Tenten. Lee sat near Neji, and remained quiet as well.

Amaya walked forward and stood facing everyone. Asuma stood in the corner with Kurenai. Gai and Kakashi walked to the back, and stood there silently.

"Alright everyone, we've run into a bit of a problem." Amaya held up her hand up, making sure that no one would begin talking. "All the rooms have been rented out except four. I, along with the other jounins, have already decided to share a room. Now it's your turn to make a choice." Everyone looked around either nervously, or curiously. "Is there any group here that is willing to spilt up and share a room with another group?" Amaya looked around, knowing that no one had wanted to split up.

"Alright, I had a feeling this would happen, in this case- we've already come up with a decision. We will not change our decision, due to the fact that it may create bigger problems. Kurenai's cell, number eight, my apologies, but you're going to have to spilt up."

"That's not fair- how come-!" Kiba began.

Amaya held up her hand once again.

"We chose your group, because we believe that you, along with your teammates, will be more compatible with the other groups. In any case, this is also a great way to get to know the people from the other cells. Now," Amaya took out a paper from her leg pocket. "Kiba, you will be staying with Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Shino, you'll be staying with Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. Hinata, you'll be staying with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Alright, go to your Sensei, and they'll dismiss you."

Everyone got up and walked to their Sensei. Kiba crossed his arms and pouted, walking over to Kurenai with Shino and Hinata. Kurenai's students were dismissed first, followed by Asuma's students, then Gai's and lastly, Kakashi's.

* * *

Tenten plopped down onto her bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Lee walked over to his bed and decided to go to sleep early. Neji sat on his bed quietly, with his eyes closed, and his hands in his lap. The memory of what had happened earlier that day seeped back into her mind. She smiled and began giggling uncontrollably. Neji opened one of his eyes, and looked at Tenten, annoyed. Tenten noticed him looking at her and she burst out laughing.

'_He must have been so pissed off_!' this thought made Tenten laugh even more. Neji opened his other eye, and looked at her, amused. Lee stirred slightly.

"Run Gai Sensei- the grass is turning blue!" Lee said, in his sleep, and shortly after, he began snoring. Tenten stopped laughing and looked at Lee strangely, as did Neji. Tenten grinned and lay back down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling again. Neji found himself staring at Tenten for a short while, before he closed his eyes shut again. Tenten pulled her blanket over herself and turned over, her back facing Neji.

"Good night, Neji," Tenten said, with a yawn. Neji raised an eyebrow at the now sleeping Tenten. He smirked and closed his eyes once again.

* * *

"Does he deliberately go to sleep with his face covered?" Amaya sat on her bed, cross-legged, looking at Kakashi who was in the next bed, sleeping. Asuma and Kurenai walked in at that moment. Asuma grinned.

"The answer to your question is right in front of you," he said, lighting another cigarette. Amaya looked up at him and Kurenai.

"And where were you two? Taking a stroll on the ship, in the moonlight?" Amaya smirked as she looked at Kurenai and Asuma, both began blushing.

"Of course not," Kurenai said, sitting on the bed that was also beside Amaya's. Amaya grinned and turned around to look back at Kakashi.

"You know, it would be funny to take off his mask and see that he had no mouth," Amaya chuckled. Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"For an adult, you sure don't act like one," Kurenai said, teasing Amaya. Amaya grinned once again.

"I have the perfect reason for that," Amaya turned around and sat facing Kurenai. "When I was a kid, I told my mother that I never wanted to become an adult. I enjoyed being a child so much, that I would act like one forever." Amaya had a sad look in her eyes, but smiled. "And I've been true to my word- well, half true," Amaya said, chuckling once again. Kurenai smiled.

Gai walked in at that moment, his teeth shinning greatly.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth, you are both full of it!" Gai said, flashing his nice guy pose. Kurenai raised an eyebrow; Amaya resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Asuma and Kakashi now lay on their beds, asleep.

"In case you haven't noticed Gai, we're not youth anymore," Kurenai said. Gai smiled none-the-less.

"But the exuberance of youth!" he repeated. Amaya took this chance, and threw a pillow at Gai. Gai looked at her curiously. Amaya quietly pointed at Kakashi's mask. Suddenly, Gai had a smirk on his face and he nodded. Amaya and Gai sat on the edge on their bed, their hands slowly moving towards Kakashi's mask.

"Hello everyone," Kakashi stood in the doorway with his favorite book in his hand. Gai and Amaya jumped slightly and looked at Kakashi. The Kakashi that was on the bed disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kurenai chuckled and went to sleep. Amaya glared at Kakashi and Gai grinned.

"My greatest rival- you have finally caught up to me- the score now stands at 100- 100!" Kakashi raised his head lazily.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Gai smiled happily. "This is why you're my coolest and greatest rival!" Suddenly, buckets of tears began running down Gai's face. Amaya patted his shoulder.

"Calm down and get some sleep."

Gai nodded and ran to his bed, he fell asleep shortly. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask, and sat on his bed. He continued reading his book. Amaya looked at him curiously.

"You're supposed to set an example for your students, you know," Amaya said, chuckling. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask again, still reading his book.

"I think they're old enough to know what goes on in this world."

Amaya's face twisted into a disgusted look, but she grinned none-the-less. She sighed and pulled her blanket over herself. She looked at Kakashi one more time and closed her eyes.

"Good night, doggy-man," she grinned and fell asleep shortly after as well. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

'_Doggy-man?_' He chuckled to himself and fell asleep as well, his mask covering his face.

* * *

The sun was rising steadily. Naruto held his pillow over his head and brought it down over Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes shot open, and he sat up immediately. He glared at Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his own pillow, he hit Naruto with it. Naruto and Sasuke began having a pillow-war. Naruto began laughing, Sasuke smirked. Just then, Sakura decided to wake up. She pulled open her curtains, and barely dodged a pillow that came her way. She noticed feathers all over the room, and she raised her eyebrow. Naruto stood grinning again; Sasuke took his chance and threw a pillow at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto turned around and threw a pillow towards Sasuke who dodged. Just then, Sakura grabbed two pillows and threw one at Naruto, and the other at Sasuke- both of which hit her targets. She grinned and ran out of the room, with her clothes, hair brush and toothbrush in her hands, before she got hit by any pillows. She closed the door quickly. Just then, Amaya came by their room, Sakura had already walked into the washroom and decided to get ready. Amaya opened their bedroom door slowly and easily dodged a pillow that came her way. She raised her eyebrow to a smirking Sasuke, and grinning Naruto. She smiled at them.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes on the lower deck, and we'll be off the ship in an hour, so get ready." Amaya walked away with the door open. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their stuff quickly and raced to the washroom. (There was one boy's washroom and one girl's washroom per room). Sasuke ran into the washroom first, and shut the door quickly. Naruto banged on the door, and started accusing Sasuke of cheating. Sasuke smirked and opened the door.

"Dobe" he then shut it quickly, just as fast. Naruto glared at the door, and sat on the ground, waiting for his turn.

Naruto ran into the washroom and shut the door quickly just as Sasuke walked out. Sakura walked out at the same time. Both Sasuke and Sakura walked into their bedroom at the same time, quietly, putting their stuff away. They looked around the room to see that someone had already cleaned it and replaced it with new pillows. Sakura put her stuff away, not saying a word. She picked up her bag and put it on the ground,right by her bed. Sasuke did the same, and left his curtains open. Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she waited for him at the door. They walked down to the lower deck together. Soon, they were joined by Naruto who jumped on the railing and slid down, as soon as he was in front of them, he ran down the stairs yelling "Breakfast! I hope they have ramen!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at him strangely, but knew that the way he acted around food was expected.

Chouji and Naruto were the first ones at the table for breakfast; Naruto was delighted to hear that they had ramen (though the cooks knew it wasn't all that good for them). Soon, they were joined by Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Kiba, Chouji and Naruto decided to have an eating contest- the one who ate for the longest time would be the winner. Sakura and Hinata sat together for breakfast, and chatted happily, though Hinata began blushing and stuttering again. Sasuke sat a few seats away from everyone, as did Shino on the other side of the table. Ino and Shikamaru came down together; Ino sat on the opposite seat from Hinata. They were soon joined by all the jounins, and Neji and Tenten. Lee came running down quickly after. Lee also decided to join the eating contest (though they had to start over again, not that they were against the idea). The jounins were chatting happily, but Kakashi had not touched his food, claiming that he had already eaten when everyone was already asleep. Naruto gladly took Kakashi's plate after hearing that. Kurenai and Amaya were talking happily, Gai continued challenging Kakashi to challenges, but, as always, Kakashi ignored him. Asuma put out his cigarette as he ate, chuckling at Gai's outrageous challenges.

Kiba and Lee were the first to stop at the eating contest. Naruto stopped a little while after, but Chouji, not even realizing that he was in any contest in the first place, had continued eating. The cooks were slightly relieved to hear that almost everyone was finished eating. Soon, Chouji stopped eating as well, but opened a chips bag and ate from there. Everyone had gotten up from the table and went to pack their bags again, or went off to talk with one-another.

-A half an hour later-

Everyone got off the ship in their groups with their Sensei. They walked for ten minutes, and found themselves facing a few rows of small wooden houses. Sakura looked around curiously at the many people who were walking to small shops and chatting. Sakura looked at Amaya.

"I thought you said that there were rooms," she said, questioningly.

Amaya grinned while looking around.

"Well, I guess I was wrong…" She said, trailing off. She raised her hand and everyone followed her as they took a left on the path they were currently on. Everyone's gaze trailed off to the small houses and shops. Shikamaru merely muttered 'how troublesome' over and over again. Soon, Ino grew tired of his 'whining,' and she hit him over the head. He muttered an 'ow.'

'_How troublesome'_ he thought.

Everyone stopped in front of a row with four houses. There was one in the back which was slightly larger than the other ones. Amaya took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and began reading it.

"Alright, these houses, or rooms, however you look at it- they have numbers on them above each door- 1223 – 1226. Your Senseis and I will be staying in the last one- number 1226. I'll read your names, and direct you to where you'll be staying. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura- Number 1224. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Kiba- Number 1225. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino- Number 1223. Alright everyone, let's go over a few rules before we get settled in. Number one- do not destroy anything and number two- respect yourself, your Sensei, and your peers. Do anything you wish with your free time, just be careful. Alright- you can go now." Everyone walked into their 'houses' and decided to rest for a bit.

* * *

Ino turned the knob and opened the door to the house where she and her teammates would be staying. Her jaw dropped as she looked around.

"This place…is huge," she walked back outside and looked at the house, and then she walked back inside, then outside, then inside again. "It looks tiny from the outside!" Shikamaru sighed.

"That's because you can only see the front of the house," he said, rolling his eyes. Ino glared at him.

"I knew that" she said, walking into every bedroom and looking inside. Chouji walked over to the fridge and looked inside, his eyes widened slightly as he saw a large amount of food. Kiba and Akamaru claimed a bedroom as their own; they looked around happily and began jumping on the bed. Just then, Sakura and Hinata walked into Ino's 'house.' Sakura and Hinata ran up to Ino.

"Have you seen this- it's huge!" Sakura said happily, Hinata stood by Sakura and remained quiet. Akamaru ran out of his room and ran up to Hinata. Hinata picked him up happily and pet his head. Shikamaru sighed and walked into a random room. He put his stuff on the ground and lay down in his bed. He raised an eyebrow to see that the ceiling had been covered by a painting of the sky and clouds. He grinned slightly.

* * *

Well, there you have- they're finally here! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	10. Giggles Galore

Here you are- chapter ten- this chapter contains….stuff. Hehe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: me no own

Just For You

Chapter Ten- Giggles Galore

* * *

Shino had gone outside and was currently looking at the different types of bugs that were on the trees and bushes.

"No, Lee, don't turn-!" Tenten sighed as she heard glass fall to the ground and break. "Around," she walked forward. Lee turned around and looked at the broken vase sheepishly.

"Um…oops," he said sheepishly.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I'll clean it up," she said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked quickly. Tenten nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Sakura-Chan!" Lee said happily as he ran out the door. Tenten looked after him and began picking up the glass without looking at it.

"Ow-!" Tenten looked down at her hand which was now bleeding. '_Damn_.' She looked around for something to stop the bleeding. She got up when she saw that there was nothing around her. She sighed again and put her left hand underneath her right one, not wanting to spill blood on the ground. She looked down at her hand and began walking forward, not paying attention to anything else. She felt herself bump into someone; she planted her feet in the ground from falling backwards. She looked up to find Neji in front of her. He looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow. Tenten nodded her head back to the broken vase.

"Lee, vase, glass," Tenten said bluntly. Neji nodded slightly and walked into the room beside him. He gave her a soft towel to wipe the blood off. He stood there and began cleaning around the cut absentmindedly. He took out a bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around Tenten's hand. Tenten blushed slightly as Neji lowered his hands and went to pick up the remaining pieces of glass. Tenten's face cooled off slightly as she went over and helped Neji pick up the glass. Their hands brushed against the other's slightly. Neji picked up the last pieces of glass and put them in the garbage can. Tenten picked up the flowers that fell on the ground and found another vase; she put them in the vase and placed the vase on a nearby table. Neji walked into the room he was going to stay in.

'_Should I thank him-or should I leave it_?' Tenten thought quickly. Before she knew what she was doing, she called his name. Neji stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"T- Thank you," Tenten stuttered. Neji nodded slightly and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Tenten looked at Neji's door and Shino walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked bluntly. Tenten jumped and turned around, she sighed in relief.

"It's just you, Shino"

Shino raised his eyebrow. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No," Tenten said quickly. "I'm going to go talk with Sakura and the others," Tenten said walking out the door. Shino nodded and walked into his room.

Tenten walked over to Ino's house first- her mind racing with numerous thoughts.

'_How could I blush? Could it be that I like- No, no, Neji is my teammate, my comrade- nothing more! But why would he do that? Maybe he felt it was his job- yeah, that's probably it. But still…_' Tenten looked up at the number which was above the door. She knocked on the door, Ino opened the door.

"Hi Tenten, come in," she said happily. "Sakura and Hinata are in my room," Ino said, walking into her room with Tenten following.

Tenten greeted Sakura and Hinata cheerfully, and they greeted her back the same way. Hinata noticed Tenten's hand first.

"T- Tenten-C- Chan, w- what happened t- to your h-hand?" She asked, blushing slightly. Tenten glanced down at her hand.

"Lee accidentally broke a glass vase; I accidentally cut my hand on one of the pieces," she said, blushing. Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Tenten, why are you blushing?" she asked. Tenten's eyes widened slightly.

"I- I'm not blushing!" she said quickly. Ino smirked.

"Yeah right- out with it, what happened?" Ino asked. Tenten looked at them, knowing that they wouldn't leave her alone until she answered them. She sighed inwardly and began blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Neji bandaged my hand," Tenten muttered. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's eyes widened slightly.

"You like Neji, don't you?!" Ino and Sakura shouted. Tenten flinched at how loud they were being.

"Just tell the whole world why don't you," Tenten muttered, slightly annoyed. Ino and Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"And just for the record, I'm not really sure," Tenten added, taking a seat on the ground in front of Ino's bed. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"How come?" she asked. Sakura moved from her seat on the bed to beside Tenten.

"Well, he's my teammate- my friend. How can I- Why would I-" Everyone looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Because it's normal," Sakura said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tenten smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping?" Ino asked, suddenly remembering that they weren't the only people there. They all agreed and went to their own places, got their money and walked to the small shops.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were looking at flowers in a small shop, which was kept by an elderly woman. Tenten and Hinata were walking together, just looking around. Tenten tapped Hinata's shoulder and they hid inside a small shop as they watched Kakashi and Amaya walk past it together, laughing and chatting happily. Then their jaws dropped and their eyes widened slightly as Amaya whispered something in Kakashi's ear, Kakashi blushed slightly, and Amaya giggled. Then Tenten and Hinata began giggling.

"It looks like they're on a date!" Tenten said, walking out the small shop.

"M- Maybe they a- are," Hinata replied, blushing again. Tenten and Hinata then set out in search of Ino and Sakura to share what they had just seen.

* * *

"No way," Sakura said, giggling as well. Ino grinned.

"Who'd ever thought those two would get together?" she asked.

"I don't know, Ino. I've seen the way they looked at each other," Sakura said. Everyone began giggling once again. They walked together, and continued shopping.

Tenten and Hinata walked into a small shop which sold jewelry. Ino and Sakura walked out of a small clothing shop.

A group of men could be seen eyeing Sakura and Ino. One man took a swig out of his alcohol and clumsily walked towards Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura stopped talking immediately and watched the man walk over to them.

"Hey beautiful," he said, trying to stand steadily. Sakura made a disgusted face.

"Hey stinky," she replied. Ino grinned, as did Sakura. Soon, the man was joined by his three friends.

"How's about, you and me." The other drunken man pointed to Ino, and then pointed to his stomach. "Go and have a little fun?" he leaned forward, and Ino glared at him. She took a step back.

"I don't think so, Ugly." She replied. The three men advanced towards them. One man roughly grabbed Sakura's arm.

-Flash back-

_"Shut up," he said angrily. He began kicking Sakura. Sakura took in a deep gasp as she felt his foot collide with her side. She flinched when she heard something crack._

_'_I have to get out of here_' she thought frantically. Suddenly, he took a hold of her hair, and pushed her back down with enough force that made her nose bleed freely. He then walked away._

-End flashback-

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, she then glared at the man.

"Let me go, or I'll-"

The man ran his hand over her face. Sakura whimpered slightly. She looked back to see that Ino was being held by the two men.

"What're you going to do- smack me?" he said, the smell of alcohol reaching Sakura's nose. Suddenly, something collided with his side. He looked up to see Sasuke and Shikamaru standing there.

"What th-" he began. The drunken man began before he looked at his two friends.

Shikamaru used his famous jutsu to control the other two men's movements. Ino watched as Shikamaru made the two men stand in strange positions. Ino grinned and began beating the two men quickly. Shikamaru released his jutsu and allowed the two men to clumsily run away. He grinned as he watched them fall into large garbage bins. Sasuke kicked the first drunken man in the side once more. He roughly grabbed the collar of the man and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you ever decide to try and take advantage of either one of these two again, I will personally come and hurt you." Sasuke muttered angrily.

"I'll second that," Shikamaru added. Sasuke let go of the drunken man and allowed him to run away clumsily as well. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, little sister," Ino said, grinning at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her, trying not to glare.

"You're so troublesome, always getting into fights," Shikamaru said lazily. Ino glared at him and hit him over the head.

Ino dragged Shikamaru away with her to find Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and lowered her head. He looked at her curiously.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked slowly. Sakura raised her head and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke, giving him a small hug. Sasuke looked down at her, a little surprised and curious. Sakura dropped her arms shortly after, and blushed. Sasuke turned his head, trying to hide his blush.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly. Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile.

"Sakura," Tenten and Hinata went up to Sakura quickly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Tenten asked, worried. Sasuke began walking away as he noticed Naruto walking back to their house. Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine- where's Ino?" Sakura looked around, hoping to find Ino.

"She already left with Shikamaru, Shikamaru's face was red though- as if he was blushing," Tenten chuckled. Hinata and Sakura smiled.

"W- We should g- go too," Hinata suggested. Tenten and Sakura nodded. Together, they all walked back to their 'homes.'

* * *

Chapter Ten! Alright- I put some fluff in this chapter! (At least, I think it was fluff….) I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! PS Please will someone tell me Shikamaru's jutsu?! Thank you- REVIEW! 


	11. Dinner Time

Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me motivated!

Special thanks to: Dragon Man 180, sasusaku and donut-Nin for answering my question about Shikamaru's jutsu.

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Eleven- Dinner Time

* * *

"Shikamaru, get off the couch!" Ino shouted, trying to clean up the mess that Chouji had made earlier that day. "Where's Chouji anyway?" Ino asked, looking around for her chubby teammate. Shikamaru shrugged and continued looking up at the ceiling. Ino dismissed Chouji's absence immediately.

"Nara Shikamaru, if you do not get up now, you are going to be in big trouble!" Ino said angrily. Shikamaru sighed and got up lazily, walking to his room and closing the door. Ino glared at his bedroom door and went back to cleaning.

Ino sighed as she finished cleaning up. She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Ino fell asleep shortly, the rag in her hand falling to the ground.

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling in his room, wondering if it was safe to go outside. He heard the door outside open and close quickly. Shikamaru got up from his bed and walked over to his door. He opened the door, Chouji facing him. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Where've you been, Chouji?"

Chouji shrugged.

"Restaurant," he answered, walking into his room and eating on his bed. Shikamaru sighed and walked out of his room. He walked into the large family room. He stood in front of the television and scratched the back of his neck. '_Where'd Ino go_?' He turned around and saw Ino fast asleep on the couch. He smiled slightly, and went into Ino's room to grab an extra blanket. Shikamaru walked back outside and put the blanket over Ino. '_She hasn't even had dinner yet… Ah well_,' he shrugged and turned to walk away. He glanced back at Ino and noticed that she began clutching the blanket that was covering her. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. He walked back over to Ino and sat on the ground beside her. '_What should I do…?_' He awkwardly began patting her shoulder and telling her to hush. Ino slowly stopped clutching the blanket, and was sleeping silently.

-Ino's dream-

"_Come on, Ino"_

_Ino could hear a kind voice calling out to her. She sat in a field of flowers, but she couldn't see the person that was calling her. She looked around._

_"Where are you?" she asked, still looking around._

_"Right in front of you," he said, chuckling. Ino tilted her head to the side._

_"No, you're not," she said, looking in front of her. Suddenly, she felt warmth, and she saw the shape of the person in front of her. _

_"See, I'm right in front of you," he said, kindly. She smiled as he held out his hand._

_"But I can't see your face," she said curiously. He chuckled again._

_"You will, don't worry"_

-End dream-

Ino stirred slightly and sat up, taking in her surroundings. She smiled slightly, remembering her dream. '_Stupid person, he didn't even let me see his face_.' Ino thought, chuckling. She got up from the couch and looked out the window. '_How long have I been asleep?_' The sun began setting slowly. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly her eyes widened.

"Shikamaru and Shino, and probably Chouji- might be hungry. I bet none of them know squat about cooking," she said, turning around and walking into the kitchen. She came to a halt at the sight in front of her. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were all eating. Her mouth was slightly opened.

"You guys," she began. "Cooked?" Shikamaru and Shino looked up from their plates and shrugged.

"Who knew Shikamaru could cook so well!" Chouji said happily. Shikamaru got up from his seat and filled a plate of food for Ino- he set the plate on the table. Ino sat down, still shocked that Shikamaru had cooked for them. She looked down at the plate, then up at Shikamaru.

"It's not poisoned," Shikamaru said bluntly. Ino grinned slightly.

"You didn't have to go through this trouble- you could have just woken me up," Ino said, quietly for once. Shikamaru shrugged and said lazily.

"My mother taught me how to cook- might as well use that knowledge."

Ino smirked, knowing that he had no choice when it came to him learning how to cook. She began eating in silence. She glanced up at Shikamaru from time-to-time, as if seeing him in a completely different light.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-Chan, are we going to have ramen?" Hinata and Sakura stood in the kitchen, both wearing aprons. Hinata blushed uncontrollably as Naruto came up to them. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"No, we're going to have nice, healthy food!" she said, hoping that it would get through Naruto's head for the hundredth time. Hinata walked over to the stove and put her wooden spoon in one of the large pots.

"S- Sakura- Chan, I- I think it- it's almost d- done," she said, stuttering again. Sakura walked over to Hinata, and they both continued cooking. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. He walked up to Hinata and tried to negotiate so he could have his beloved ramen for dinner. Hinata blushed, and Sakura grinned at that.

"N –no, I'm s- sorry, N- Naruto- K- kun," she said, smiling apologetically. Naruto muttered something that sounded strangely like 'you're all against me.' Sakura glared at him and told him to help Sasuke set the table while they were cooking. Naruto walked over to the table, still pouting, and helped Sasuke set it. Sasuke muttered 'dobe,' and Naruto began yelling at him. Sakura and Hinata sighed in unison.

Ten minutes had passed, and the table was full of food. Sakura grinned happily and Hinata blushed deeply as they all sat down. Naruto grinned at all the food. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura as if asking "you two made all this food?" Sakura smiled.

"Before we start eating, I want to thank Hinata-Chan for helping make dinner." Sakura said, smiling at Hinata.

"Y- You did m- most of it," Hinata said quietly.

"Nonsense Hinata-Chan, without your expertise in cooking- we would not have anything for dinner expect dried rice," Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed again. Everyone began eating quickly, and chatting happily. (Naruto got bonked on the head at least twice, but aside from that, they were all happy).

* * *

"Alright," Amaya said, holding a wooden spoon in her hand, and wearing an apron as she stood in front of all the jounins. Everyone looked at her strangely. "I am going to make the best dinner ever!" she said determinedly. She pointed to Kurenai who stood behind her with an apron on as well. "And my new best friend Kurenai is going to teach me how!" Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, as if expecting her to have experience in cooking.

"Shall we begin, Amaya?" Kurenai asked, hoping to walk away from her staring comrades, who were amazed at the fact that she was wearing an apron. Amaya nodded quickly and walked into the kitchen with Kurenai in front.

"Where do we begin?" Amaya asked eagerly. Kurenai chuckled and handed Amaya a pot. Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"Water," Kurenai said bluntly. Amaya nodded and walked over to the kitchen sink and poured water into it. Kurenai walked over to Amaya and looked at the pot, which was now over-flowing with water. Amaya looked at Kurenai.

"Is this enough?" she asked eagerly.

* * *

"Kurenai in an apron, there's something you don't see everyday," Asuma said, chuckling. Gai was eagerly.

"The exceptionally beautiful Amaya will make a wonderful dinner- I'm sure of it!" Gai said determinedly, flashing his white teeth at his two comrades. Two minutes later, Kurenai walked out of the kitchen without her apron on.

"Let's just buy some dinner, shall we?" she asked, walking outside and buying dinner. Asuma got up quickly and followed Kurenai out the door. Gai and Kakashi looked at each other curiously. Gai got up and walked into the kitchen, as soon as he walked in, he had turned right around and walked out.

"Er…My greatest and coolest rival- you can take care of it!" Gai said quickly, running after Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi looked at the open door which led outside and then looked at the kitchen door. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Amaya sat on the ground with her legs and arms crossed, glaring at a pot full of water which was in front of her. She had a banana peel on her head; she was covered from head to toe in flour. Her hair was a mess; there were numerous pots and pans on the floor. There were open cans of food on the ground, and broken eggs near the fridge. Dried rice was all over the floor as well. She tried to blow her hair out of her face, but was unsuccessful. Kakashi grinned and sat beside Amaya on the floor.

"Glaring a hole into the pot won't make the water boil," he said bluntly. Amaya looked at Kakashi and her frown immediately turned into a grin. They both began laughing at the mess, and what Kakashi had just said.

"You should have seen Kurenai-Chan's face when the eggs fell," Amaya said, giggling now. Kakashi began laughing louder.

"Ahem"

Amaya and Kakashi stopped laughing as they turned around and came face-to-face with a grinning Gai, a frowning Asuma, and an angry Kurenai. Amaya chuckled nervously and grinned.

"Kurenai-Chan…Back so soon?" Amaya said nervously. Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she picked up the large pot of water. Amaya gulped and got up quickly, she ran past the angry (and now dangerous) Kurenai. At that moment, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru decided to walk in.

"We heard someone yelling- is everyone-?"

Amaya ran past them quickly. Kurenai stopped right in front of them unfortunately- the water she held soaked Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Lee. Neji crossed his arms and glared at Kurenai. Lee, Tenten and Kiba stood shocked. Kurenai nodded her head towards Amaya and they all turned and glared at her. Amaya gulped nervously and waved at them.

"Hi…Kids…"

Kakashi, Gai and Asuma retreated to their rooms quickly. In an instant, Amaya had disappeared. Tenten and Neji went back home, knowing that it was no use trying to catch her. Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Kurenai looked around for Amaya. Amaya ran up the stairs and into a random room. She slammed the door shut and looked it. She then turned around, and felt her stomach drop. Kakashi's back was facing her, but he was half-dressed. Amaya's jaw dropped and she blushed. Kakashi turned around and quickly pulled his shirt on.

"Amaya-"

"No time to explain," Amaya said quickly as she heard threats from the other side of the door. She ran over to his bedroom window, sent chakra to her feet and climbed out onto the roof. Kakashi shut his window and opened his bedroom door to see Lee, Kiba and Kurenai. He raised his eyebrow curiously. Kurenai sighed. '_Ah well, maybe next time._' She thought.

"Never mind, Kakashi" Kurenai, Kiba, Lee and Akamaru went back downstairs. Kakashi closed the door and opened his bedroom window again. He poked his head out and looked up to see Amaya grinning down at him. Kakashi chuckled slightly. '_She's just like Naruto_,' he thought as Amaya walked back into his room.

"I have something I want to say," Amaya began, still grinning. Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"Hatake Kakashi, partner in crime," Amaya said, chuckling. Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks," Amaya said quietly as she walked to his door. "Good night," she added, walking to her room. Kakashi nodded and continued smiling.

'_Three months_,' Amaya thought sadly. '_And he still doesn't know. How much longer do I have to wait? Will I even be ready to tell him?_' Amaya lay down in her bed and sighed. She fell asleep with a thought racing through her mind. '_Three months_.'

* * *

Here it is- chapter eleven- kind of short I know- Review please!


	12. Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Twelve- Decisions, decisions

* * *

Hinata was the first one to wake up the next morning. She looked out her window and noticed that it was still dark out. She sighed and got out of bed. After she had finished getting ready, she walked out to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Sasuke was the next one to wake up; he glanced into the kitchen once and decided to get ready. Sakura woke up shortly after Sasuke and decided to get ready quickly. Sakura walked into the kitchen and noticed that Hinata was almost done making breakfast.

"Hinata-Chan, you could have woken me up. You didn't have to do all this by yourself." Sakura said, feeling a tad guilty. Hinata smiled.

"D- Don't worry a- about it, S- Sakura- Chan. I- I do it a- all the t- time," Hinata replied, blushing. Sakura smiled, not feeling as guilty anymore. Sasuke and Sakura began setting the table in silence. Naruto woke up to the smell of food reaching his nose and got out of bed quickly. He got ready in record time. Everyone sat down for breakfast and ate quietly.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke began putting the dishes away as Hinata was washing them. Sakura got up quickly, looked down at her chair and sat down just as fast. Her face turned beet red. '_Oh…God…_' Naruto walked back to the table and looked at Sakura curiously.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura shook her head quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong- everything's fine! Hey, why don't you and Sasuke go out and train? I'll gladly finish putting the dishes away!" Sakura said with a nervous smile. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, worried. Sakura nodded quickly and watched Sasuke and Naruto walk out the door with their weapons. Sakura sighed in relief as they closed the door.

"Hinata-Chan!" Sakura called as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Hinata walked up to Sakura and looked at her curiously.

"Er…I um…" Sakura pointed to her chair. Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly for a moment, and then she looked at the chair. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…oh-!" Hinata said, realizing what Sakura meant. Hinata looked around frantically.

'_What do I do- what do I do_?"

"You don't have any…?" Sakura asked trailing off. Hinata shook her head apologetically.

'_Oh God_,' they thought in unison. They both looked out the window when they saw Kurenai and Amaya walk past their door.

"O- One minute, S- Sakura- Chan," Hinata said, as she got up from her seat and ran out to Amaya and Kurenai. Sakura watched as Kurenai lowered her head and Hinata whispered in her ear. Kurenai got up and nodded, and then she looked at Amaya. Kurenai said something to Amaya quickly; Amaya nodded and disappeared in a flash. Within two seconds, Amaya was back and holding a bag in her hands. Kurenai, Amaya, and Hinata walked back into their house. Kurenai and Amaya smiled at Sakura as they walked in. Amaya handed Sakura a bag.

"Here you go- there are some extras just in case," Amaya said kindly. Sakura blushed and ran into her room, grabbed some more clothes and ran into the washroom. Amaya took the cover off the chair and replaced it with a new one. Hinata bowed slightly and thanked the two jounins. They walked out of her 'house,' and continued chatting happily. Sakura walked out of the washroom and sighed in relief once again.

"Thanks so much Hinata-Chan," she said gratefully. Hinata blushed and nodded. Sakura continued putting the dishes away and Hinata continued washing them.

* * *

Sakura had gone out with Ino, they both decided to go shopping. Hinata decided to stay home, just in case Naruto or Sasuke needed anything.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto walked into the house, slightly tired from his match with Sasuke (Sasuke was now training with Lee). Naruto plopped down onto the couch. Hinata walked out from the kitchen, wearing and apron with a mop in one hand and a rag in the other. Naruto looked up at her and grinned.

"H- Hello, N- Naruto- K-kun, w- would you l- like anything t- to eat?"

Naruto shook his head and lay down on the couch. Hinata blushed slightly and went into Sakura's room and began tidying it up. After she was finished with Sakura's room, she went into Naruto's room. She looked around at the large mess that he made. His clothes were scattered on the bed and ground. Dirty socks and clean socks were mixed up, and his little Froggy pouch (which was still full of money), was in the center of his bed. Hinata blushed and sighed. She set the mop right outside the door and put the now dirty rag on the floor beside it. She began picking up his clothes and putting them in two piles: dirty clothes, and clean clothes. '_It's amazing how much of a mess he can make in one day,_' she thought, picking up a pair of dirty socks and tossing them aside. Naruto stood in his doorway silently, watching Hinata clean the mess. Hinata began humming quietly, her blush disappeared. Naruto grinned. '_She's kind of cute when she looks like that…_' he thought. Hinata got up, still not noticing that Naruto was in the doorway. She picked up a basket from the corner of his room and turned around. She jumped back slightly when she saw Naruto standing at the door. She began blushing once again. Naruto stood there grinning and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about the mess," he said quickly, taking the basket that Hinata had just dropped. "I was trying to sort them out, but it didn't work out too well," he said, chuckling. Hinata giggled quietly and helped him put the dirty clothes in the basket. Naruto glanced at Hinata a few times, and sometimes found it hard to stop staring. Hinata put the last of his clothes in the basket and took the basket to the washing machine. Once again, Hinata began humming quietly. Naruto put his clean clothes into the closet, the picture of Hinata's blushing face entered his mind a few times, but he thought nothing of it.

* * *

"You know, Sakura, I had the strangest dream yesterday," Ino began. Sakura looked up at her for a moment before looking back at the row of shirts in front of her.

"Do tell," Sakura said, giggling. Ino sighed happily.

"I was in a field of beautiful flowers, and there was this man."

Sakura looked at her curiously. "Who was it?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know- I couldn't see his face. But, he kept telling me that he was right in front of me. I looked in front of me, and then I saw him, but not his face. I told him that I couldn't see his face, and he said that I would," Ino finished. Sakura giggled.

"Maybe it's a message from your future husband," she continued giggling. Ino looked at her, chuckling.

"Yeah right," she said.

* * *

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her hair up, and then letting it fall down over her shoulders. For some reason, she had a sudden urge to look different from every other day. She pouted when she couldn't decide what to do with her hair. She wore dark green pants and a black shirt. Tenten sighed and decided to leave her hair down- at least it looked different from every other day. She ran a brush through her hair and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. She knew that Lee was out training, and Shino wasn't inside the house, she assumed that he was either training or looking at bugs. '_I wonder where Neji is…_' Tenten thought, looking around. She shrugged when she couldn't see him. She continued making her breakfast. A few minutes later, Neji walked into the kitchen. Tenten's back was facing him, he raised an eyebrow. Tenten glanced behind her, to see Neji standing there with his arms crossed.

"Good morning, Neji," Tenten said happily as she prepared breakfast for him as well. He looked at the clothes she was wearing, and her hair. He was slightly surprised when he heard her voice. He took out his kunai and held it against Tenten's neck. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tenten?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Tenten looked at him strangely.

"I am Tenten!" she said loudly. Neji looked at her strangely and stepped away, looking at her from head to toe. Tenten glared at him.

"Done staring?" she said, a smirk tugging at her lips. Neji turned his head away and remained quiet. Tenten shook her head and went back to making breakfast. Minutes later, Lee walked in, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He sat down at the kitchen table, Neji sat across from him.

"That Uchiha is insane," Lee said, his breathing returning to normal. Neji smirked. Tenten put a plate full of food in front of Neji and Lee. Lee looked at his food.

"Thank you, Tente-"

Lee stopped mid-sentence as he looked up at Tenten. His jaw dropped slightly. Tenten rolled her eyes, took her breakfast, and decided to finish it in her room. Lee looked at Neji.

"What happened to Tenten?" Lee asked, slightly shocked. Neji shrugged slightly and began eating his breakfast.

Tenten walked out of her room 5 minutes later, she put her plate in the sink and strapped on her kunai pouch, her hitai-ate was tied around her right arm.

"I'm going to go see Hinata-Chan, bye guys!" she said quickly as she ran out the door. Lee watched as Tenten ran out the door.

"She looks so different," Lee said, still slightly shocked. Neji rolled his eyes.

* * *

Tenten knocked on Hinata's door.

"Hinata- it's me, Tenten!" Tenten called. Hinata opened the door quickly, and smiled.

"Y- You look d- different, T- Tenten- Chan," Hinata stuttered.

"At least your reaction is better than Neji's or Lee's," Tenten said. Hinata looked at Tenten curiously.

"Never mind," she added.

Tenten and Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon chatting until Sakura and Ino came. Sakura and Ino joined the conversation (both complimented Tenten on how she looked). Tenten and Ino returned home when it was time for dinner. Sasuke returned home just before Sakura and Hinata began cooking dinner.

* * *

Amaya sat in the sand, and looked out at the water. The sun had already set, and memories began flooding her mind.

-Flashback-

_"I'm going on another mission tomorrow," she said, looking at him. He didn't bother looking up._

_"Hn," he replied. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms. He glanced up at her and smirked. '_He never cares_,' Amaya thought bitterly. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and looked to see him smirking._

_"Good luck," he said bluntly._

-End flashback-

Amaya lay down on her back and looked at the stars.

-Flashback-

_Amaya walked into her house and noticed that her belongings and her mother's belonging's were gone. She walked out of her house. She noticed that no one made eye contact with her. She looked around, worried. She walked over to a nearby guard; he didn't make any eye contact either. She kept asking people where her mother was, no one answered. She had just returned from another mission. Amaya continued walking around until she bumped into someone, the only person who would look her in the eyes. He looked at her sadly and they sat down. They both began talking. Amaya asked if he knew where her mother had gone. She was worried because ever since the death of her father, her mother had stopped eating, laughing, and talking. He looked at the ground and said bitterly._

_"She died… She committed suicide," he answered quietly. Amaya's eyes widened as she sat in silence._

-End Flashback-

Amaya could feel tears stinging her eyes.

-Flashback-

_"What do you mean they all died?!- They were fine just two days ago!" Amaya said, shouting with tears running down her face._

_"They were murdered," a guard answered bluntly._

_"The man who killed them was-"_

-End flashback-

Amaya now sat up, and continued looking at the sea. Tears began falling down her face silently. She hugged her knees and looked up at the twinkling stars, as if hoping they would comfort her. Another memory entered her head- one of when she was only fourteen.

-Flashback-

_"Mom!" she said happily as she ran towards her parents who were smiling happily. Her mother grinned._

_"You're already fourteen- aren't you supposed to be acting mature?" her mother asked teasingly. Amaya shook her head._

_"No way- I love being a kid, so that's what I'm always going to be!" she said happily. Her parents chuckled. Her father patted her head and looked her in the eyes._

_"You're the best daughter anyone could ask for," he said, grinning. Amaya smiled happily._

_"Damn right!" she said, laughing along with her parents._

-End Flashback-

Amaya smiled and wiped her tears away as she heard someone walking to her. Kakashi took a seat beside her on the ground.

"Now, what's a beautiful girl like you doing outside on a cold night like this?" He said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, still looking out at the sea.

"Memories," she said quietly. Kakashi nodded, they both sat in the comfort of the silence, looking out at the sea.

* * *

There you have it- Chapter twelve- I hope everyone liked it! There were hints of what was going to be told in later chapters. Some Kakashi/Amaya fluff (er…it was fluff right?) and other fluff! (I think….) Anyways, review please! 


	13. Connections

Disclaimer: me no own except my own character.

_Just For You_

Chapter Thirteen- Connections

* * *

Four days had passed since their arrival to the small island. Amaya stood in the kitchen pacing back and fourth. Gai sat on the chair, his eyes following her. She had been pacing for an hour now, and Gai began watching her forty-five minutes later. Amaya was deep in thought.

'_Time's passing by; I wish I had more time_!' She looked around worriedly and then took a seat beside Gai. Her foot continuously tapped on the ground, and her fingers were drumming on the table. Gai sighed and walked out of the kitchen, knowing that no matter what he did or said- Amaya would pay no attention.

'_What should I tell him? Where should I begin_?' she groaned and banged her head on the table once.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. '_And Naruto, I have to tell Naruto! Hinata and Neji won't stop asking! But, who should I tell first? Should I talk to them at the same time? No, definitely not_.' Amaya sighed. Asuma and Kurenai walked into the kitchen and looked at her curiously. They tried questioning her, but stopped after a while. Amaya took a deep breath and exhaled. '_Alright, what happens- happens_.' Amaya stood up and went in search of Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hn," she heard from inside. Sakura opened the door slowly and walked over to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looked at her curiously as she handed him a note.

"This was on the kitchen table- it's addressed to you," Sakura said, turning and walking out of his room to finish cleaning. Sasuke opened the note carefully and read it.

'_Right, Sasuke- I need to have a word with you later on, meet me outside your house after you've had dinner. Please, be prepared to hear anything_' Sasuke raised his eyebrow, folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket. He lay back down on his bed.

'_Be prepared to hear…anything_?' He continued looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Lee! That's the second one you've broken already! Why can't you and Neji train outside?" Tenten said, aggravated. She bent down and began picking up the broken pieces of glass. Lee looked down guiltily and helped her pick them up.

"Sorry Tenten," he said, tossing the broken glass pieces away. Tenten sighed.

"Sorry for yelling," she said, also throwing the broken pieces of glass away. Neji stood with his arms crossed, watching them pick up the broken glass. He walked outside silently. Tenten glanced at him and sighed again. Lee looked at Tenten questioningly. Tenten smiled and walked into her room. Lee shrugged it off and walked outside after Neji.

* * *

Amaya walked around the island, looking at the small shops. At times she would cross her arms, or she would put her hands in her pockets. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_Why me_?' she looked back down at the ground and walked back home.

* * *

Amaya walked into the house she was currently staying in. Gai ran up to her enthusiastically. Amaya held up her hand but kept her head down.

"Not now, Gai," she said, walking past him- up to her room. Gai opened his mouth, on cue, Amaya held up her hand.

"No, Gai. Please," she said as she continued walking upstairs. Gai stayed quiet and watched her walk to her room. Amaya passed Kakashi on her way to her room; she walked right past him before he began talking, her head still down.

"Not now, Kakashi," she said, quietly. Kakashi nodded and took out his book, glancing at her as she entered her room.

Amaya sat on the ground in front of her door and looked up at the ceiling sadly.

'_I should have waited… I should have believed him when he said that Sasuke was alive. I could have stopped it…_' Amaya thought, she brought her hand up to her eye and wiped a tear away.

-Flashback-

_"You're making a mistake," he said calmly. Amaya glared at him._

_"If it's a mistake to kill you, then yes. But, I know for a fact that killing you will be no mistake!"_

-End flashback-

Amaya held back her tears with difficulty. A sob escaped from her mouth.

-Flashback-

_"You… Shouldn't have," his face was covered with blood that belonged to both him and her. This was no illusion, no copy, this was the real thing. Tears began falling down her face freely._

_"You gave me no choice," she closed her eyes, ready to kill._

-End flashback-

She held her head in her hands and began crying freely.

-Flashback-

_Amaya felt her knees buckle beneath her as she fell to the ground, tears falling down her face._

_"He should have been given more time," she said quietly. "Then maybe it would have been okay."_

-End Flashback-

'_I should have waited…_' she thought, still crying.

-Flashback-

_Amaya stood in the Hokage's office, looking at everyone's face. Her eyes landed on him, Uchiha Sasuke._

_'_He's…still alive_,' she thought, hiding her astonishment._

-End Flashback-

Amaya stood up shakily.

-Flashback-

_"What the Hell…" Amaya looked down._

_"That…Bastard…." Her fists began trembling._

_"If he won't do it- then I will. Whether he's good or bad- One of us will kill Orochimaru."_

-End Flashback-

Amaya inhaled and exhaled deeply.

-Flashback-

_"Hey, twerp," Amaya said happily as she ruffled the little boy's hair. He tried to glare at her but did it unsuccessfully. She grinned and walked up to his mother._

_"Hey mom, hi dad" she said happily, calling her friend's mother 'mom,' and his father 'dad,' instead of calling them anything with a large amount of formality. His mother grinned and smiled, greeting Amaya back._

_"So," Amaya began. "Where's the dark guy who never talks?" Amaya chuckled as her friend walked in._

_"Hurry up," he said bluntly. She glared at him, and knelt down to his little brother._

_"I'll train with you later, alright?" she said happily, messing up his hair once again._

_"Hey, silent man," she said jokingly. "Catch," she threw a kunai knife at him, but he caught it in his hand and smirked. They both walked out of his house, getting ready to train._

-End Flashback-

Kakashi stood on the other side of Amaya's bedroom door. He wondered whether he should knock on the door or not. Just as he was about to knock, Amaya opened the door slowly. He looked at her face, and noticed her red eyes and the wet tears which she hadn't wiped away. She stood quietly, looking at the ground.

"I should have waited," she whispered. Kakashi's eyes softened at her tone. Tears began falling down her face silently. Kakashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, telling her softly that no matter what happened in the past- had happened, and none of it was anyone's fault.

* * *

Time passed by quickly, Sasuke glanced up at the clock from time-to-time. Sakura looked up at him, slightly worried. When Sasuke had his dinner put in front of him, he began eating quickly. Hinata and Naruto thought nothing of it, but Sakura looked at him curiously, eating her dinner slowly.

A knock was heard at the door; everyone looked up as Sakura went and answered it. She opened the door to see Amaya; Sakura noticed the sad look in her eyes, even though she was smiling. Sasuke got up from his seat quickly and put his dishes away.

Amaya smiled slightly, noticing Sakura's worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece," she said, walking away with Sasuke by her side.

* * *

Amaya sat in the sand, looking out at the sea once again. She looked up at Sasuke, who was standing with his arms crossed. She smiled slightly.

"Sasuke, I'm no stranger," she said, patting the ground beside her. Sasuke sat down hesitantly. Amaya took in a deep breath and exhaled. '_No more time_,' she thought, looking out at the sea once again.

"Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor- not tomorrow, not in two weeks, but right now," she said quietly. Sasuke looked at her curiously, but nodded.

"I need you to remember everything you can… Before the Uchiha massacre," she whispered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to glare at her, but did it unsuccessfully. She smiled sadly.

"It'll make everything easier, believe me," she added. Sasuke nodded and tried to think back before the whole incident. He sighed, looking out at the sea, memories flooding his mind.

-Flashback-

_Itachi smirked and messed up Sasuke's hair._

_"Maybe some other time," he said, walking out the door._

-End flashback-

Sasuke looked forward, slightly angry. Amaya glanced at him. She looked down once again.

"Do you remember… who your brother used to train with, aside from your father?" she asked, quietly. Sasuke looked at her, his anger gone.

"What-?"

Amaya looked him straight in the eyes. Sasuke saw the sadness in her eyes- the same sadness he knew too well. He shook his head slowly, his mind drawing a blank. Amaya closed her eyes as she reached over and messed up his hair. Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"Hey… twerp," she said sadly. She opened her eyes, and grinned sadly. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes slightly wide.

-Flashback-

_"Hey, twerp," Amaya said happily as she ruffled Sasuke's hair. He tried to glare at her but did it unsuccessfully. She grinned and walked up to his mother._

_"Hey mom, hi dad" she said happily, calling his parents their 'nicknames,' instead of calling them anything that involved large amount of formality. His mother grinned and smiled, greeting Amaya back._

_"So," Amaya began. "Where's the dark guy who never talks?" Amaya chuckled as Itachi walked in._

_"Hurry up," he said bluntly. She glared at him, and knelt down to Sasuke._

_"I'll train with you later, alright?" she said happily, messing up his hair once again._

_"Hey, silent man," she said jokingly. "Catch," she threw a kunai knife at him, but he caught it in his hand and smirked. They both walked out of his house, getting ready to train._

-End flashback-

Sasuke's mouth was slightly open as Amaya's hand withdrew. Amaya looked out at the sea once again.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you sooner," she said quietly. Sasuke sat speechless. Amaya took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I have some memories I need to share…" Amaya said quietly.

"I was your brother's friend- believe it or not. My father was an Elite Uchiha, and my mother was from the Hyuuga clan. Everyone had dubbed me 'The Experiment,' because I was what you got when you crossed a Hyuuga and an Uchiha. I became friends with your brother, even though I was titled as something strange, people still accepted me, hated me, or feared me. I had both advanced bloodlines because of something that happened to me as a child." Amaya continued quietly. "But, something else happened… three months ago. Had I known you were alive, I would not have done it. I regret it almost everyday- because it wasn't my job." Amaya looked at Sasuke, who looked at her, confused, sad, and a tad angry.

"I killed your brother three months ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth slightly open; Amaya continued talking.

"I thought Itachi had killed you, along with everyone else. I didn't believe him when he told me that you were still alive… I regretted killing him, after I found out that you were alive. I bet you've thought about the day you'd take his life many times- I know about what happened between you and Orochimaru." Amaya glared at him slightly. "I know you came back to Konoha after you realized that he was weaker than Itachi. I know Itachi killed him, and his accomplices." Amaya and Sasuke stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sasuke's mind began registering what he had just heard.

"What's done is done," Amaya began. "The only thing I can do is ask that you fulfill your second goal. I don't deserve your forgiveness after what I've done." Amaya got up and walked a few paces away before stopping.

"If you're truly as great as people say, then you must never become what you hate. You've already looked for the shortcuts topower- you know what that leads to. I know that there are people who're willing to risk their lives for you- and I know there are some that already have." Amaya looked forward, not being able to look at the speechless Sasuke.

"You're… not alone in this world. You never were, and you never will be."

Sasuke looked up at her, and he knew she was crying.

"Now, you've been given a second chance." With those last words, Amaya left Sasuke to his thoughts as she went back home.

'_My… Second chance…_' Sasuke looked out at the waves rippling.

* * *

Amaya opened the door slowly, walked inside and closed it behind her quietly. She walked into the largest room in the house, Kakashi sat on the couch, asleep. Amaya smiled and walked over to him, she chuckled when she noticed that he had his mask on, she sat down beside him, and pulled a blanket over so that it covered both her, and Kakashi.

A few moments later, Kakashi opened his eyes and noticed Amaya's sleeping figure beside him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, comfortably falling back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch, refusing to sleep until Sasuke had come back. She glanced up at the clock which now read 11:30. Sakura heard knocking at the door shortly after. She got up from her seat and quickly ran to the door, opening it to see Sasuke, his eyes slightly red. She smiled and allowed him to walk in. She decided not to question him as she walked with him to his room. Sasuke opened his bedroom door and sneezed. Sakura raised her eyebrow. She untied his hitai-ate and felt his forehead. Sasuke glared at her, and then looked at her strangely as she glared at him.

"You go out on a cold night- couldn't you wear something warmer?" Sasuke sniffled slightly.

"Hn," he muttered. She took his hand and guided him to his bed.

"Your hands are clammy, your temperature's gone up, and you're sniffling and sneezing…"

Sasuke looked at her strangely as if she was going on about nothing. She glared at him as he walked into the washroom to change his clothes. He walked back out to see Sakura with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.

"Sakura," Sasuke sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Sit," Sakura said sternly. Sasuke crossed his arms, walked over to his bed, and sat down.

"I knew this was going to happen when you left without bringing something else to wear. You left at eight and came back at 11:30. I was worried sick…" Sakura trailed off.

"Why?" Sasuke lay down, covering himself with his blanket.

"Why what?" She asked, while soaking the excess water from the cloth.

"Why did you worry?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes softening slightly.

"Because I care about you," she chuckled lightly. "Always have, always will," she added quietly as she put the folded piece of cloth on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke glanced at her as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, and bluntly. He looked up at the ceiling. Sakura shook her head.

"No, not until your fever goes down. Or until you fall asleep."

"Go to sleep," he repeated.

Sakura sat back in the chair, crossed her left leg over her right one, and crossed her arms.

"Get some sleep…Please, Sasuke-Kun," she said quietly- her hands falling in her lap.

'_Don't look at her face- don't look at her face- don't_-' Sasuke glanced at her sad face.

"Fine," he muttered, closing his eyes. Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep shortly after.

* * *

Chapter 13- hope you liked it! Please review! 


	14. Truth or Dare Jounin Style

Hinata's had a chance to get to know Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke more- so in some parts, she may be stuttering less.

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Fourteen- Truth or Dare- Jounin Style

* * *

Kakashi lazily tied his hitai-ate to his head as he heard someone running down the stairs.

"No!" Gai shouted with tears running down his face. Amaya raised her head lazily from Kakashi's shoulder. She groaned and allowed her head to fall back down.

"Let me sleep," she whined lazily. Gai pointed at Amaya, then Kakashi, then Amaya, and Kakashi again.

"My greatest and coolest rival has beaten me in the ways of love!" Gai exclaimed, buckets of tears still running down his face.

"I'll beat you. Period," Amaya muttered angrily. Kakashi looked at Gai lazily.

"Did you say something?" he asked dully.

"You're still acting so coolly!" Gai shouted. Amaya got up and stretched.

"Gai," Amaya began, walking up to him. She whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Gai had a determined look on his face.

"You're right- I must find Lee!" Gai said, his eyes, and teeth shinning. He ran out of the house immediately.

Kakashi looked up at Amaya questioningly as she grinned.

"Little trick I picked up from Neji and Tenten."

Kakashi chuckled and got up from his seat.

* * *

Naruto sat on the chair, facing Sasuke. Naruto grinned- Sasuke glared at him and threw a pillow at him. Naruto caught the pillow with ease.

"Go away," Sasuke muttered angrily as he lay back down in bed, his back facing Naruto. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Naruto- Hinata needs your help- Hurry- run! Her life depends on it!" Sakura shouted eagerly. Naruto got up quickly and ran out of the room. Moments later, Sakura walked into Sasuke's room with a bowl of soup in her hands. She shut the door quickly. Sasuke sat up in bed and smirked as Sakura took a seat beside him.

"It was either Hinata or ramen," Sakura said, passing Sasuke the soup.

"Hn," he replied.

* * *

"Hinata- what's wrong?!" Naruto asked loudly, worried. Hinata looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She glanced at Sasuke's closed bedroom door- then back at Naruto.

"Er…I um…need you to…buy some…r- ramen!" Hinata said, trying to choose the right words.

Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Your life… Depends on me… Buying ramen?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "No, um…" Hinata looked around frantically. Her mind drew a blank, but her gaze rested on some flowers in a vase.

"I- I need flowers!"

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"For um…o- ointment!"

"Ointment for whom?"

"F- For myself! B- Because um…" she looked around quickly. "I- I'm dying!"

"W- What?!"

'_Why did I say that_?!' Hinata thought.

"What do you mean you're dying?!"

Hinata stuttered.

"Err…um…I mean… for books!"

"You need ointment because you're dying for books?!"

"Yes! - No! I'm… dying of b- boredom!" I- I need to make ointment because w- we might need it! And I'm bored!" Hinata said quickly, as she sighed.

"Oh-! I thought you meant you were dying! You really scared me, Hinata!" Naruto said, relieved.

"R- Right," Hinata giggled, blushing once again. Naruto chuckled along.

* * *

Kurenai and Amaya sat at the table in boredom- their fingers drumming on either their leg or the table. They both sighed in unison.

"Who knew it could get so boring here after a short while?" Kurenai muttered. Amaya looked up quickly with a grin playing on her face.

"I know what we can do!"

"Train?" Kurenai asked. Amaya shook her head. Amaya whispered something in Kurenai's ear. Kurenai looked at Amaya strangely.

"We're not child-"

"I know, but it will be fun! I promise!" Amaya said, giggling. Kurenai sighed, knowing that she had nothing better to do with her time.

"Alright," she muttered, getting up from her seat.

* * *

Tenten ran over to Ino's house after Amaya and Kurenai chatted with her. Ino answered the door.

"Hi Tenten- what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Amaya and Kurenai-Sensei want to know if you're willing to go over there and play a game." Tenten said quickly. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"What kind of game?" she asked- Tenten shrugged.

"Want to join?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged and nodded. She told Shikamaru and Shino where she was going to be, they nodded and she walked out the door. Tenten and Ino walked over to Hinata's place. They knocked on the door, and Hinata answered it, Naruto sat behind her at a table, eating ramen.

Ino and Tenten told them their plans; Hinata nodded and went to ask Sakura if she wanted to join.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata called clearly, outside of Sasuke's door. Sakura opened the door and looked at Hinata curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Amaya-Sama and Kurenai-Sensei want to know if you're willing to play a game with them at their place. Tenten and Ino have already agreed to go," Hinata said quietly. Sakura looked at back Sasuke, who was staring at the ceiling once again. She smiled at Hinata and walked over to Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun… Amaya and Kurenai-Sensei have invited me and Hinata over to their place for something- is it alright if I go?" she asked, changing the wet cloth on his forehead. Sasuke looked at her questioningly and shrugged.

"Will you be alright here?" she asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Hn"

"Alright, if you need anything just call Naruto- and I'll come," Sakura said, turning and walking out his bedroom, closing the door behind her. She smiled at Hinata and they went with Tenten and Ino.

* * *

Amaya opened the door happily and greeted everyone. Kurenai sat on a nearby couch and looked at a large painting in boredom.

"What kind of game are we going to play?" Ino asked, taking a seat on another couch. Amaya grinned slightly.

"I'm sure you've played it before- Truth or Dare?"

Tenten, Sakura and Ino's eyes shone brightly, Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"Alright!" Tenten shouted.

"Let's begin, who's going first?" Ino said happily. Everyone looked around, Amaya raised her hand.

"I will- okay- Kurenai-Chan, truth or dare?"

Kurenai looked at Amaya curiously.

"Dare," she said confidently.

Amaya walked over to Kurenai and whispered something in her ear. At first Kurenai looked bored, then her eyes widened- then she looked at Amaya like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?" Kurenai asked, slightly shocked. Amaya nodded her head a few times.

"I'm not doing that," Kurenai said, crossing her arms.

"Then you'll have to…" Amaya whispered something in Kurenai's ear again. Kurenai got out of her seat quickly.

"That should not even be allowed."

Kurenai got up from her seat in search of Asuma.

Amaya, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino followed Kurenai. Kurenai stopped in front of a door and knocked, everyone else hid themselves. Asuma opened the door and looked at Kurenai curiously. Kurenai inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Something wron-"

Kurenai pushed Asuma into the room and closed the door quickly. Hinata, Amaya, Ino, Sakura and Tenten put their ears against the door and listened.

"Kurenai- what- what are you doing? No- don't do that! Kurenai- act your age!"

The girls began giggling uncontrollably.

"What- Kurenai- what the hell!"

Kurenai opened the door and walked out; the girls poked their heads in the see Asuma with a nosebleed, tied to a chair.

Kurenai grinned victoriously and everyone ran back downstairs to continue their game.

"Alright, Kurenai- it's your turn," Amaya said, grinning. Kurenai's eyes landed on Ino.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ino said quickly. Kurenai put her hand to her chin in thought.

"If you could chose anyone or anything to be with you on a stranded island- who or what would it be?"

Ino thought. '_Shika- wait- what_?!"

"My hitai-ate," Ino said, slightly hesitant. Sakura looked at her, slightly surprised of what she heard. Kurenai nodded.

"My turn…alright…Amaya, truth or dare!" Ino said, grinning.

"Dare," Amaya said, looking Ino straight in the eyes. Ino's grin grew a bit. She chuckled slightly.

"I dare you… to seduce Kakashi-Sensei into taking off his mask and fill his mouth with whipped cream!"

Amaya's jaw dropped slightly. Sakura and Tenten began laughing, Hinata giggled and Kurenai looked at Amaya, waiting for her response. Amaya looked at everyone determinedly. She got up from her seat and took some whipped cream from the kitchen; she hid it in her lower leg pocket.

Amaya walked up the stairs shakily with everyone watching her. She turned around half-way up the stairs and ran back down- then she ran back up. She paused before running back down; she then took a deep breath and ran all the way up to his room. She gave a 'thumbs up' to the girls who waited downstairs. They looked at her strangely.

"She's so nervous," Kurenai said quietly. Everyone nodded, agreeing with what Kurenai said. Hinata was told to activate her Byakugan, which she did- she looked up at Kakashi's closed door.

Amaya knocked on Kakashi's door. She could hear a muffled voice from inside, telling her to come in. Amaya took a deep breath and walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Amaya walking towards him.

"Amaya-"

Amaya put her fingers to his lips, she pulled Kakashi off his bed and began taking off his vest. Kakashi looked down at her and tried talking.

"Amaya, what-"

She leaned her head in and whispered in his ear.

"You trust me, right Kakashi…?" she asked quietly. Kakashi nodded slightly- his face becoming extremely hot. Amaya put her hands on Kakashi's mask, lowering it slowly.

* * *

"She's taking off his mask!" Hinata said, being as loud as she could be. Everyone's jaw dropped slightly.

* * *

"Close your eyes…Please," Amaya said quietly. Kakashi closed his eyes hesitantly. His mask was half-way down the part it usually covered. She whispered in his ear once more, taking out the can of whipped cream.

"Forgive me"

Kakashi opened his eyes to find whipped cream being sprayed at his face. He pulled his mask up quickly. Amaya looked at him sheepishly.

"I didn't see anything- I swear!" Amaya turned to run out of his room, but Kakashi grabbed her arm. He took the whipped cream off his face and put it on Amaya's face. She glared at him.

"Oh, you are so mature," she said sarcastically. Kakashi grinned.

"As are you," he replied, walking back to his bed and reading his book. Amaya sprayed him once more with the whipped cream when he least expected it, and she ran out of his room. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Everyone began laughing at the sight of her, Amaya too, laughed as she cleaned off her face.

"You were supposed to spray him- not yourself!" Ino said, holding her sides while she laughed. Amaya began laughing slightly louder, her face now clean.

"He took it off his face and put it on mine!"

Kurenai, too, had found it hard to stop laughing. Amaya sat up, wiping a tear away from her eye while she chuckled.

"Alright," she began. "It's my turn," she looked around at the girls. '_Who shall be my first victim…?_' "Tenten-Chan!" Tenten was caught off guard as she heard Amaya say her name.

"Truth or dare, Tenten?" Amaya asked, smiling kindly.

'_Nothing can be as bad as what happened last time_,' Tenten thought.

"Dare," Tenten said confidently. Amaya grinned.

Amaya walked over to Tenten and whispered something in her ear. Immediately, her face paled.

"But- But I don't know- I can't-"

"Or," Amaya continued as she whispered something else in Tenten's ear. Tenten's eyes widened in horror.

"That is just…so evil…Both of them," Tenten said shakily, as she got up. Everyone followed Tenten as she walked out the door.

Tenten walked into the house she was currently staying in. She knocked on Neji's door and opened it when she heard no response. Neji looked at her from his bed and raised an eyebrow. Tenten turned around, and then faced Neji. Tenten turned around once again, and once again, she faced Neji. She took a deep breath and walked into his room, closing the door behind her. Neji looked at her questioningly. Amaya, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Sakura sat in the kitchen, the closest thing to Neji's room. She looked at Neji, fear finding its way to her face.

'_This is easy, I can so do this_,' Tenten told herself.

"I have something I need to sing….to you!" Tenten said, a little louder than what needed to be heard. Everyone giggled outside. Neji's eyes began twinkling with amusement.

Tenten opened her mouth and began singing.

"Oh, Neji! What I would do for you! Oh, Neji- how white your eyes are! How long your hair is! Neji- dung is what is outside! Oh Neji," she took a deep breath. "What I would do for you! Peace out!" Tenten ran out of his room quickly. Everyone stood outside Tenten's 'house,' and were all laughing, including Tenten. They continued their game outside.

"Sakura-Chan," Tenten began. "Truth or dare?"

'_Nothing could be worse than what Tenten just did_,' Sakura thought.

"Dare," Sakura said, slightly hesitant. Tenten grinned; she walked over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear.

"But- that's-…I can't even describe that!"

"Too bad, Sakura-Chan," Tenten said, grinning. Sakura sighed, and they all walked to where Sakura was staying.

* * *

Naruto watched as everyone walked in. He looked up at them curiously. Amaya walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and nodded.

"Alright," he replied.

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door and walked after she heard his usual 'Hn.'

Everyone listened to their conversation outside his bedroom door. Sakura's face suddenly turned red. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"I hope this will cheer you up somewhat!" Sakura said loudly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Music could be heard from outside the door. Sasuke looked at Sakura, slightly confused. Sakura grabbed a hat from the corner of his room and put it on. Sakura began dancing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, amusement evident on his face. Sakura began singing.

"Blue eyes- Red eyes! Blue eyes and red eyes! Dun dun dun!" Sakura twirled around the room. Sasuke began chuckling. He shook his head and continued watching her. Suddenly, she began singing happy birthday to him. He looked at her strangely as she did another twirl. The music ended, and Sakura fell down on Sasuke's bed, slightly dizzy.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" she asked, grinning at the ceiling. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke smiling at her. She blushed and sat up. She giggled slightly; just realizing that she had sang and danced in front of Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head again. Sakura moved closer to him; she sat beside him on the bed, her legs swinging over the edge slightly.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked quietly, bringing her hand up to his forehead. Sasuke smirked. He pried her hand away from his forehead gently. She looked at him, slightly curious. Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke leaned in, and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Sakura blushed deeply.

* * *

"Aw, do it again!" Amaya shouted from the other side of the door.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the door, surprised.

Amaya covered her mouth quickly. Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Amaya and Naruto ran out of the house. Sakura got up and opened the door to see no one there. She looked back at Sasuke, who merely shrugged.

Ino, Tenten, Kurenai and Amaya decided to go home, knowing that their game was to end there. Hinata and Naruto walked back into their house a few minutes after running out. Hinata and Naruto spent the rest of the day cooking, joking and laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the day together, chatting quietly about this and that, and chuckling once in a while.

* * *

Amaya knocked on Kakashi's door once again, and entered when she heard his muffled voice. Kakashi sat up immediately and looked at her, questioningly. Amaya smiled and sat beside him on his bed.

"We were playing truth or dare," Amaya said, looking at Kakashi who looked slightly relieved. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why hide such a handsome face, Kakashi?" Amaya said, teasingly. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his all-time favorite book. Amaya glanced at the book and took it out of his hands. He looked at her, slightly surprised. She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed gently. His face grew hotter.

"You can trust me this time," Amaya said quietly. She reached for his mask.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to a race!" Amaya and Kakashi sat up immediately when they heard Gai's booming voice on the other side of his door. They both glared at the door. Kakashi got up, walked to his door, and opened it. Gai looked at Kakashi strangely.

"Were you…busy?" Gai looked around in his room and noticed Amaya polishing a kunai on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at his coolest and greatest rival.

"How could you-? Why would you do somethingso- so- How could you?!" Gai said, startled. Amaya looked at him strangely.

"Gai- we didn't do anything!" she said, blushing. Gai looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, I see…" he trailed off. Kakashi looked at him dully.

"What were you saying?" he asked, coolly.

Gai began crying buckets of tears.

"This is why you're my greatest and coolest rival!"

Suddenly, Amaya remembered that Kurenai had tied Asuma up earlier that day. '_I wonder what happened to him…._' Amaya dismissed the thought quickly and grinned.

"Hey, Gai- how about you and I have a race?"

Gai looked at her, as did Kakashi. Amaya got up and linked arms with both Kakashi and Gai- saying things like how she was going to beat them in less than a second.

-Race-

Amaya stood at the finish line; Kakashi and Gai were still at the starting line. She looked at them disbelievingly.

"We started this race three seconds ago! Get a move on!"

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other, nodded once, and began walking away. Amaya shook her head.

"That was uncalled for!" she shouted, as they all went back home.

* * *

Chapter fourteen! Hope you liked it- review please! 


	15. Food

Important: I noticed that my story was rated G- this story is rated PG-13 until further notice- my apologies (People are allowed to swear in PG-13 stories…right?)

IMPORTANT…THING: I need everyone to tell me whether or not they would like Kiba/OC or Shino/OC- or both. If not- please mention it in your review. If you would like some Shino/OC or Kiba/OC- mention it in your review too. I'll tally it up and let you know in the next chapter or so.

Dragon man 180- I was thinking of something like that- but then I was like- "You know what- save the best for later" – but that was a great idea!!

Thanks to Tenten Neji 4Ever…. (If that's wrong- I'm sorry- I don't remember what it was!!!) For telling me ALL THOSE attacks/ Jutsus

_Just For You_

Chapter Fifteen- Food

* * *

Amaya stood in front of everyone with an apron on, and a wooden spoon in one hand. Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi looked at her strangely, though slightly amused.

"Today," she began. "I'm going to make breakfast!"

She pointed at Gai who stood behind her with an apron on, and a spatula in his hand.

"And Gai is going to show me how!"

Amaya and Gai looked at everyone determinedly before running into the kitchen.

"Gai can cook?" Asuma said, slightly surprised. Kurenai and Kakashi shrugged.

* * *

"Ino," Sakura began, helping Ino to her feet. "How could you do something so dumb?!"

Ino glared at Sakura as she got up. Ino flinched as she stood on her feet. Sakura and Ino looked down at her now swollen left foot. Sakura sighed as she helped Ino walk back home.

* * *

Shikamaru lay on his back outside lazily, looking up at the clouds. He raised his head as he watched Sakura and Ino come into view. He noticed Ino limping as she tried to walk using both her feet. He got up lazily and looked at her, slightly concerned.

"What happened?"

"Ino tripped over something and sprained her foot," Sakura said bluntly.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he watched Sakura and Ino walk inside.

Shikamaru followed them inside a few moments later.

* * *

"N- Naruto-Kun, be c-careful, that's-"

"Ow!" Naruto shouted, holding his now burnt finger. His eyes began watering as he looked at his finger. Hinata ran over to him and absentmindedly put his finger in her mouth while she grabbed some ointment and turned the sink tap. She put his finger under the running water, and then applied some ointment. Naruto blushed lightly as he watched her get a band-aid.

She came back, slightly blushing as well. She took his hand gently, and wrapped the band-aid around his finger slowly. Naruto gazed at Hinata's flushed face, finding it hard to turn away. Hinata smiled, looking at his finger.

"There," she said quietly, turning around to finish cooking.

Something went off in Naruto's mind, telling him to stop her before she did anything else. He shakily reached out and took a hold of her hand. Hinata turned around and faced him questioningly, blushing slightly. Naruto pulled Hinata closer. He felt his face grow hotter as he leaned forward. They closed their eyes slowly.

"Naruto-!"

Naruto and Hinata jumped back, their hearts pounding. Naruto looked around quickly.

"I- I'm coming!" he stuttered quickly as he heard Sakura call him again.

Hinata held her hand up against her chest, hoping that her heart rate would go back to normal. She began blushing crimson, realizing what had just happened.

* * *

Amaya sat cross-legged on the floor with Gai by her side. They both looked at the row of pots which were on the floor before them.

"I say we use number five," Gai said.

"I don't know," Amaya began. "Kakashi probably won't eat anything,"

"Hmmm…" They said in unison, putting their hand to their chins in thought.

* * *

Tenten yawned and walked out of her room lazily. She rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes and scratched her head. Her hair fell down over her shoulders in soft curls. She walked into the kitchen, making herself some breakfast. Lee strode into the kitchen next.

"Good morning, Tenten!" he said happily.

Tenten mumbled a 'good morning,' back as she continued making her breakfast.

Moments later, barking and crashes could be heard from Kiba and Akamaru's room. The door opened and Akamaru ran out happily as he circled around Tenten a few times. Tenten smiled and patted Akamaru's head as she put out some breakfast for him. Kiba ran out a few minutes later- pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Come on, Akamaru- let's go!" Kiba said, running out the door. Akamaru barked happily and ran out after him.

* * *

Kiba and Shino met up outside and decided to get some breakfast together.

Akamaru ran ahead of them into a small ramen stand.

"Akamaru, hold on! Wait for us!" Kiba shouted. Shino rolled his eyes.

Akamaru began running around a girl, she picked him up gently.

"Hi there, what's your name?" she said quietly, patting Akamaru's head. Akamaru barked happily. Kiba walked up to the girl, she smiled shyly. Kiba blushed and began stuttering.

"Er…Um…T- That's my- my um…M- My A- Akamaru-"

The girl smiled and handed Akamaru to Kiba. Akamaru barked once again as the girl walked behind the counter. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru sat on the stools that were in front of the counter. Another girl walked out and looked at Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"Hi, my name's Michiko- how may I take your order?" she said quietly, but in a slight monotone.

"I'll have ramen," Kiba said.

Michiko raised her eyebrow.

"I know that- what type of ramen would you like?"

Kiba shrugged. Michiko looked at Shino who shrugged as well. She nodded and went to the back.

Four beetles were walking on the counter in front of Kiba. Kiba glared at them.

"Shino- pick up your damn bugs!" Kiba shouted, pointing at them. Shino looked at the bugs.

"Those aren't mine," he said bluntly.

"They're mine," Michiko said, picking up the beetles and walking back. Shino and Kiba looked at her curiously.

A few minutes later, the other girl walked back and placed their food in front of them.

Moments later, three drunken men decided to come in. The girl sighed and walked up to them slowly.

"Ey- it's Akemi!" One man shouted, eyeing her from head to toe. She looked at them, slightly scared.

"We'll 'ave the usual," another man said. Akemi nodded and walked back to the counter. The men began eyeing her once again. Kiba glared at them slightly.

Everyone ate in silence. Michiko walked up to the drunken men.

"Alright," she began. "Pay up."

The men also began eyeing her. Akemi stood behind the counter, looking away.

One man grabbed her roughly and made her sit beside him.

"Let go of me," she said quietly. He reached forward for the collar of her shirt.

Kiba and Shino stood up instantly, getting ready in case anything happened. Michiko smacked his hand away. He chuckled, as did his friends. Akemi walked up to them shakily. She stood in front of them.

"Michiko, it's alright," Akemi said quietly. Michiko glared at Akemi.

The same drunken man tried to reach for her shirt again. Michiko took her right hand and punched the man in the face. He held his nose tightly. Michiko got up and glared at the men.

"Leave," she said, slightly angry. The three men got up and walked out of the door clumsily, two of them laughing their heads off. Michiko shut her eyes and looked down at her bandaged right hand, which now stuck out at a strange angle. She shook her head and walked to the back once again. Akemi began picking up the bowls of ramen which were left at the table. Akemi looked at Shino and Kiba who looked at her curiously. She smiled slightly and followed Michiko. A woman then stepped out, and glared at Michiko before anything else happened.

"Michiko," she began. "That was the third time this week."

Michiko shrugged and began walking past her.

"Stay right there," the woman said threateningly. Michiko stopped walking, and crossed her arms. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru stayed quiet- listening to their conversation.

"Look at you- your ankle is sprained and you're walking on it! Your wrist wasn't completely healed and now it's broken again! You're not working here until you get completely better- do you understand me?"

Michiko glared at the older woman.

"I'm not letting Akemi take my shifts again- I can work fine," she said bluntly. The older woman sighed and walked away, shaking her head.

Michiko looked at the ground and allowed her black hair to cover her face. Akemi walked up behind her and patted Michiko's shoulder. They both walked back to the counter and sat there, waiting for any other costumers.

Michiko sighed and rested her head in her left palm. Akemi stood, cleaning off the tables. Shino glanced at Michiko from time to time.

Akemi walked back to Michiko.

"Michiko- you haven't slept in days and you should get your ankle and wrist checked out or else-"

"I'll be fine," Michiko muttered, not showing any pain from her ankle or wrist. Akemi looked at her, sadness evident in her eyes. Shino and Kiba began chatting quietly.

"Perhaps we should take her to Kurenai-Sensei," Shino suggested. Kiba glanced at Michiko and Akemi- then nodded.

Akemi walked over to Kiba and Shino, and then took their empty bowls to the back. She walked back out a few minutes later.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked, glancing at Kiba who began blushing again. Shino and Kiba shook their heads and paid for their food. They continued sitting at their seats and chatting.

"Excuse me- er…Akemi," Kiba said quietly. Akemi looked up and walked over to Kiba and Shino.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Your friend- we know someone who can help," Shino said bluntly. Akemi looked at Shino and Kiba, and then glanced at Michiko who looked out the window in boredom.

"Thank you for your offer, but we don't want to be a burden," Akemi said quietly. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be a burden," Kiba said quickly. Akamaru barked happily, agreeing with Kiba. Michiko got up from her seat and rubbed her eyes- she yawned slightly. Shino glanced at her as Akemi walked up to her. Akemi whispered something in Michiko's ear- Michiko looked at Shino and Kiba questioningly before turning to look back at Akemi. Michiko shook her head slightly as she walked to the back. Akemi looked at Shino and Kiba, and then shrugged slightly. Kiba glanced at Shino for a moment.

"Uh- Michiko!" Kiba shouted quickly. Michiko walked out and looked at Kiba.

"We promise you won't be a burden or anything. Why don't you just get it checked out- I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Kiba said quickly. Shino looked at Kiba, slightly surprised at what he had just heard. Michiko glanced at Akemi who stood behind her, slightly worried. Michiko sighed.

"Alright, I guess it won't be so bad…" she said, trailing off. Akemi smiled happily.

"Great, your shift just finished anyway!" she said, walking up to Michiko. Michiko looked at her.

"You're coming with me," she said bluntly.

"B- But I'm not the one who-"

"No problem," Kiba said quickly, grinning. Shino and Kiba got up from their seats. Akamaru ran up to Akemi who held him gently. Michiko and Akemi followed Kiba and Shino to where they were staying.

* * *

"How long have you been walking on it?" Kurenai said, looking over Michiko's foot.

"A week," Michiko replied bluntly. Kurenai looked at her curiously.

'_A broken wrist and sprained ankle- and she shows no sign of being in pain_,' Kurenai thought, inspecting her wrist now.

Akemi, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino stood beside Amaya, looking at Michiko. Kurenai ushered Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru outside. Moments passed in silence.

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru looked at the door, wondering what torture Michiko was being put through. Seconds later, they could hear a string of profanity being shouted from inside.

"Michiko-Chan- calm down, please!"

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino looked at the door curiously.

"Michiko- no, no- don't move it!"

Akemi could be heard shouting inside.

"Amaya- why are you throwing stuff!?" Kurenai shouted.

Amaya grinned.

"Err…because it's fun!"

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino looked at the door disbelievingly. Shortly after, laughter could be heard inside.

Amaya opened the door, wiping a tear away and chuckling. She motioned for Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to come in. Akamaru ran up to Akemi and barked happily as she picked him up. Michiko glared at the bandages on her hand. Kurenai sat chuckling on the couch, looking at Michiko's foot once again.

Amaya ran up to Kakashi's room quickly. Kurenai looked up at her curiously- Amaya turned and looked down at Kurenai. She stuck her tongue out and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Shino, Kiba, Michiko and Akemi looked up at Kakashi's door as Amaya closed it behind her. Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Wait for it…" Kurenai said, trailing off.

"Amaya- that's my favorite book!"

"Well- now it's the thing I'm going to burn- you should set an example for everyone else!"

"They know what goes on in this world!"

Kurenai chuckled and shook her head once again. Everyone else looked at the closed door strangely. Michiko sighed and pulled out a beetle from her pocket. She allowed it to run around in her palm freely. Shino glanced at the beetle in her palm. One of his own bugs flew over to Michiko and sat on the tip of her finger. Michiko raised her eyebrow and looked at the bug curiously as it ran around in her hand as well. Her beetle climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder. She pocketed the beetle once again. She looked back at the tiny insect that flew back to Shino. Michiko glanced up at Shino before looking at the ground in boredom.

"Akemi- let's go," Michiko said quietly, getting up from her seat. Michiko bowed slightly and thanked Kurenai. Akemi thanked Kurenai as well. Michiko stood in front of Kiba and Shino; she hesitantly thanked them as well. Akemi handed Akamaru to Kiba and thanked them too. She walked out the door after Michiko.

* * *

"Ino, what are you doing?" Chouji asked, looking at Ino who stood on a stool with a rag in her hand.

"Cleaning," Ino said bluntly.

Chouji shrugged and walked away. Shikamaru walked out of his room and looked up at Ino strangely.

'_How troublesome…._'

Ino tried to step down the stool- her eyes widened as her foot slipped. She looked down at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, watch out-!"

Shikamaru looked up to see Ino fall. Shikamaru and Ino fell to the floor at once.

"Ow…" the muttered in unison. Shikamaru looked up at Ino, whose hair had fallen in her face, framing it nicely. She looked at Shikamaru quietly- losing herself in his darkened eyes. The blood began rushing to Shikamaru's face as he too, gazed into Ino's eyes.

The door opened. Shikamaru and Ino looked up quickly. Ino rolled off Shikamaru and sat up quickly. Shikamaru sat up lazily- his face cooling down. Shikamaru got up and helped Ino to her feet. Her eyes widened as she realized that she stepped on her sprained ankle. She immediately stood on one foot. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and looked down at her swollen foot.

'_How troublesome…_'

"Err…thanks," Ino muttered, turning and hopping into her room. She closed the door quickly, leaving Shikamaru clueless in the kitchen. Shikamaru shrugged and walked passed Shino- hoping that the clouds were out.

* * *

Ino sat lay down on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

'_What's…happening to me…?_' she thought as Shikamaru's face entered her mind.

* * *

"N- Naruto- Kun-"

"Naruto- stop it!"

"I didn't do it!"

"I- I did it, s- sorry Sakura-Ch-Chan,"

"Oh, that's alright, Hinata-Chan- don't worry about it."

"Hey- why did you get mad at me when you thought I did it?!"

"Because you always do it!"

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked out the door- glaring at everyone. They stayed quiet and looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back into his room.

"N- Naruto- Kun, d- don't touch th- that-!"

"Ow!" Naruto held his middle finger, which was now burnt.

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"That was hot water, Naruto!"

"I know that now," Naruto said quietly as Hinata put some ointment on his finger. Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Hn"

She heard a muffled reply and walked into his room. Sakura opened her mouth, and then smiled as she watched Sasuke glaring at the ceiling.

"Never mind," she said, walking out his room. He looked at her curiously as she closed the door.

Sakura walked back into the kitchen to see Naruto opening a high cupboard. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Naruto, don't-!"

Pots and pans came falling down out of the cupboard. Hinata ran to Sakura, hiding behind her slightly as she watched the pots and pans fall on Naruto's head. Sakura and Hinata flinched each time they heard a pot collide with Naruto's head. Naruto sat in the middle, slightly dizzy. Hinata and Sakura walked over to him and began cleaning up the mess.

"A- Are you alright, N- Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura grinned at the two.

Naruto nodded, rubbing his head and glaring at the mess he made.

* * *

Alright- I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

My apologies for not updating sooner- my brother kept downloading useless…stuff, which slowed the computer down- which make it difficult for me to upload any chapters- which, like I mentioned before, was because the computer was slow.

Review please!!! Don't forget to mention if you want any Kiba/OC and/or Shino/OC


	16. Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Sixteen- Rainy Day

* * *

"It's raining pretty hard outside…" Lee said quietly, amazed at how much rain was falling.

"I wonder if Tenten's alright," he added, turning to Neji's bedroom door.

Kiba walked out of his room and looked around, noticing that Tenten wasn't there. He raised his eyebrow and looked at Lee who kept glancing out the window.

* * *

Sakura sat on the windowsill, watching the rain pour down quickly. She sighed, memories flooding back into her mind.

-Flashback-

_Sasuke turned and looked at her, slightly irritated._

"_You're… annoying," he said bluntly, walking away._

-End flashback-

Sakura chuckled and smiled slightly while she continued looking at the rain. She heard footprints approaching her, but didn't bother looking up. Sasuke took a seat on the other side of the windowsill, looking at Sakura absentmindedly. After a few moments of silence, he turned his head and looked out the window.

-Flashback-

"_I killed your brother three months ago."_

_Sasuke sat speechless._

-End flashback-

Sasuke sighed quietly.

-Flashback-

"_You're… not alone in this world. You never were, and you never will be." _

_Sasuke looked up at her, and he knew she was crying._

_"Now, you've been given a second chance." With those last words, Amaya left Sasuke to his thoughts as she went back home._

_'_My… Second chance…_' Sasuke looked out at the waves rippling. _

-End flashback-

'_A second chance… _My_ second chance…_' Sasuke thought, glancing at Sakura, who continued looking out the window, a slight frown on her face. He shakily reached forward and moved Sakura's pink hair away from her face. Sakura raised her head and looked at him, slightly curious. He got up from his seat and walked back into his room. Sakura smiled lightly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Tenten opened the door, soaking wet.

Lee got up from his seat quickly and took the bags that Tenten was holding. Tenten shut the door quickly.

"Next time," she began. "Buy your own dinner."

Lee smiled sheepishly and nodded, putting the food in the bags away.

Tenten walked into her room, grabbed some dry clothes and went to take a shower.

* * *

Ino walked around the house, her foot now fully healed. She plopped down on the couch and began flipping through channels on the TV- after finding nothing worth watching, she turned the TV off. Chouji walked in a few minutes later, eating chips. He took a seat on another couch and continued eating. Ino sighed, still sitting in boredom.

A few minutes later, Ino got up from her seat and went in search for Shikamaru.

'_Maybe he'll play Shogi with me…_' she thought, knocking on his bedroom door.

* * *

Amaya, Asuma, Kakashi and Gai sat at a table playing card games. Kurenai watched them, having nothing better to do with her time. Amaya yawned, having won a game for the fourth time. She gave her cards to Kurenai and walked up to her room, rubbing her eyes slightly. Kakashi glanced at her and continued playing cards.

* * *

Tenten walked out of the shower and glanced in Kiba's room- seeing him and Akamaru asleep.

She plopped down on the couch.

'_I'm so bored… Maybe Neji will-….No, he's probably busy_,' Tenten looked around, hoping to find something that would save her from boredom. She looked at a door beside the kitchen door. She raised her eyebrow.

"I've never seen that before…" she said quietly, trailing off. She got up from her seat quickly and tried to open the door.

'_Aw…it's locked_,' she thought, looking around. She took out a kunai and tried to pick the lock. She heard a satisfying click and turned the doorknob. Her mouth dropped as she saw a small pool inside. She walked inside slowly, looking around- her eyes widening.

Neji got up from his bed and walked out the door. He noticed Tenten walking into a door by the kitchen he had never noticed before. Tenten turned around and noticed Neji leaning against door, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I've never noticed this room before," Tenten said, continuing to look around.

"Neither have I," Neji said, walking forward. They continued looking around the room.

* * *

Ino looked down at the board, wondering where she should move next. She resisted the urge to scratch her head in confusion.

'_I'm lost… What was his last move_?!'

Shikamaru looked at Ino, slightly amused. Ino shakily moved a piece forward.

"I win," Shikamaru said bluntly. Ino looked at the board, surprised.

"It's not fair playing against a genius," Ino said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Shikamaru smirked slightly.

* * *

Hinata lay down in her bed, bored. She sighed, her white eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Her thoughts raced back to what happened yesterday. She blushed and giggled quietly, grabbing her pillow and holding it tightly.

Naruto sat on his bed, looking around. His hitai-ate lay on the table by his bed neatly. He ran his hand through his naturally spiky hair. He allowed himself to fall back on his bed. He smiled as Hinata's face entered his mind.

'_Hinata-Chan…_'

* * *

"Tenten, be care-"

"Ah-!"

Neji tried to grab Tenten's hand before she fell in the water, but it was too late.

"Tenten-?!"

Tenten swam to the surface quickly. Neji glared at her slightly as she grinned.

Neji had his hand out-stretched in front of him, waiting for Tenten. She took his hand as he stood up. Tenten held his hand tight and pulled him into the water as he lowered his defenses. Neji's eyes widened as he felt the warm water engulf him. He swam to the surface quickly and glared at Tenten, who began giggling. He smirked and splashed some water at Tenten's face. She stopped giggling immediately and glared at him. She then grinned and splashed some water in his face as well. He began chuckling lightly along with Tenten.

Kiba stopped in front of the door with Akamaru on his head. He looked at Tenten and Neji strangely.

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wait, Kiba- it's not what you think!"

Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, sure…" he replied, walking away.

Tenten got out of the water quickly with Neji close behind. They ran into their own bedrooms quickly.

* * *

"Alright, best two-out-of-three," Ino said. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. After playing shogi for the third time, Ino and Shikamaru decided to play rock-paper-scissors. Shikamaru sighed and nodded. They both continued playing games in his room.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and most people lay asleep in their beds quietly.

* * *

-Dream-

_Amaya looked around at the dead bodies on the floor. She held her head and dropped to her knees. Tears began falling to the ground silently. She heard screams echoing loudly._

_"I'm sorry…" she muttered continuously._

_"You couldn't save any of them. What kind of shinobi are you?"_

_Amaya looked up into the crimson eyes of Itachi._

_Amaya watched as he killed her father without mercy. She cried silently, blood spraying on her clothes and face._

_-…….-_

_Itachi lay on the ground. Amaya looked at him, her eyes full of pain._

_"You're… making a mistake…." Itachi said quietly, trailing off._

_Amaya held back her tears with difficulty. A sob escaped her as she watched her childhood friend lay before her in a pool of blood. She held her hand up to her chest and closed her eyes tightly._

_"I'm not making a mistake for killing Uchiha Itachi… Because I'm letting Itachi-Kun go…" Amaya said quietly, dropping to her knees beside Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes, realization hitting him. He was going to die, and now no one would be able to save him. He smiled faintly as he opened his eyes- his dark eyes full of sadness, pain, but a little happiness. He smiled faintly. Amaya closed her eyes once more. She opened them to reveal the Sharingan._

_Moments passed in silence- a cry of pain could be heard, followed by more silence. Amaya smiled slightly as she fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness._

-End Dream-

Amaya sat up in bed immediately, cold sweat dripping down her face. She closed her eyes before opening them and looking out the window. It stopped raining and the moon hung high in the sky. Amaya got out of bed and opened a small bag by her bed. She took out a small photo of her, Sasuke and Itachi. She ran her fingers over the picture gently, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. She smiled faintly and tucked it back into her bag. She crawled back into bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I don't remember what you call rock-paper-scissors in Japanese… Anyway- I hope you liked this chapter- Review please! 


	17. Not Alone

Akugin Ashura- You're right- but it's my first Naruto fic. (I know that's not really a reason) But from this point on I think I'm just going to continue it like this. In any future fics I plan to write- hopefully there'll be a better story line.

Dragon Man 180- you always ask the questions which I write about in the next chapter lol- the answer to your question- You know how when sometimes people are so busy that they tend to forget things or they tend not to notice anything else? It's like that- And the other thing, No- not all the houses have them. It was just going to be something for Neji's team (I was going to mention that in this chapter but decided against it due to the fact that something else will happen in this chapter).

ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips- Thank you for telling me!

Special thanks to all my reviewers- you keep me motivated!

Disclaimer: All I own is my own characters.

_Just For You_

Chapter Seventeen- Not Alone

* * *

Amaya plopped down on the couch and sighed. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes softened slightly.

'_Time passes by so fast… No more time…_' she smiled slightly and ran her hand through her hair. She got up from her seat and joined her friends for breakfast.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Hinata and Naruto were busy setting up the table, trying not to look in each other's eyes- but glancing up from time-to-time. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. He resisted the urge to yawn as he took a seat beside Sakura at the circular table. Everyone ate breakfast- glancing up at one-another from time-to-time.

* * *

"I could have sworn I had it right here…" Tenten said, looking around for her apron. She scratched her head in confusion as Lee came up to her and handed her an apron. Tenten smiled and thanked him as he went to set up the table.

Kiba lay on his bed, his thoughts running over to the person he had met not too long ago.

'_Akemi_,' he sighed and grinned. Akamaru barked as he watched Kiba.

Neji sat on his bed cross-legged with his hands in his lap. He tried to meditate, but found it difficult when Tenten's laughing face continuously entered his mind. He growled lightly and glared at nothing in particular.

"Neji!"

Neji looked up as he heard his name being called.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Neji sighed and got up from his bed.

* * *

"Chouji- let me finish making breakfast first!" Ino said, frustrated. Chouji walked out of the kitchen, eating from the bag of chips he was currently holding. Ino blew her hair out of her face as she went back to cooking breakfast. Shikamaru began setting the table lazily, knowing that Chouji wouldn't do it, and Shino was busy with his bugs. He glanced up at Ino from time-to-time.

Ino sighed happily and began placing the food on the plates. Shikamaru absentmindedly gazed at Ino as she called Shino and Chouji for breakfast. He snapped back to reality as Ino waved her hand in front of him, telling him to eat breakfast. He yawned and nodded as he took a seat beside Chouji.

* * *

Sakura looked up from her breakfast as someone knocked on the door. She got up from her seat and opened it to see Amaya, grinning.

"Ah…I guess you guys aren't done eating," she said, sheepishly. Sakura nodded.

"Did you need something?" she asked curiously.

"Err…I need to borrow Naruto for a few minutes, is that alright?"

Sakura looked back at Naruto who looked up at Amaya curiously, but nodded. He finished eating quickly; put his dishes away and walked up to Amaya. Amaya smiled and they both walked outside, chatting happily.

* * *

"Is there something you needed?" Naruto asked, still wondering why she had called him outside. Amaya smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side.

"If you're willing to hear it," she said, still smiling. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens- and no matter how you feel, just remember- there are people just like you too. So, you're never alone," Amaya said, smiling. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"What are you trying to say?"

Amaya continued smiling.

"Sabaku-No-Gaara… Uzamaki Naruto… And me- we all have one thing in common."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm not going to go into great detail. Just as long as you remember that you're never alone," she added.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Right!"

Amaya chuckled and messed up his hair, treating him to some ramen.

* * *

-Back in Konoha-

"Shizune!"

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Did you get yesterday's reports?"

Shizune nodded and put all the papers she held on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade sighed and began looking over them.

"Hokage-Sama," Iruka bowed respectfully. Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

Iruka blushed lightly and grinned.

"May I borrow Shizune for a while?"

Tsunade grinned and looked at Shizune, who was blushing as well. She nodded and allowed the two to leave her office.

* * *

Naruto turned the doorknob and walked inside. Hinata and Sakura looked up from their seats at the table and smiled as Naruto came in.

"H- Hello, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto grinned and greeted Sakura and Hinata back.

Sasuke walked out of his room, grabbing his kunai knives. He looked at Naruto- Naruto got up from his seat and grinned, grabbing his kunai knives and walking out the door after Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata decided to take a walk outside.

* * *

Amaya walked inside and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she ran up the stairs.

"Kaka!"

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, walking out his bedroom. Amaya smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked down the stairs, chatting, joking and laughing.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru run out of the house happily, going out to train.

"K- Kiba! Kiba!"

Kiba and Akamaru turned to see Akemi running towards them.

Kunai knives stuck out of her shoulders and legs. Blood was trickling down her forehead as she stopped and began breathing heavily. Kiba and Akamaru ran towards her quickly. Kiba held Akemi and looked at her.

"Mi- Michiko's in trouble," Akemi said quietly, trying to stand with great difficulty.

"Y- You need help, you're hurt!"

"I'm not the one that needs help," Akemi said, slightly angry as she began pulling out the kunai from her leg. Kiba's eyes widened slightly. He nodded and looked at the houses.

"Akamaru, go get Kurenai-Sensei. Go!"

Akamaru barked and ran to where Kurenai was staying.

Akemi groaned slightly as she pulled the other kunai out.

Amaya skidded to a halt in front of Kiba and Akemi. She glanced at Akemi once and picked her up.

"Kiba, alert everyone else and tell them to meet with me and the other jounins," Amaya said quickly, running back to where she stayed. Kiba tuned around and quickly alerted everyone else.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ino asked, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Akemi, who sat on the couch, tending to the small cuts and wounds.

Amaya sat in front of Akemi with her arms crossed.

"Take out your hitai-ate," she said clearly.

Akemi sighed and took out a hitai-ate. It had the sign of the leaf on it. Kiba looked at her curiously.

"That's what I thought," Amaya said quietly, her hands in her lap.

"How many were there?"

Akemi sighed.

"I counted 18, but there's probably more," Akemi replied, looking Amaya in her eyes.

Kurenai stood from her seat and faced everyone.

"Here's the situation, a shinobi from the leaf, such as yourselves, has been kidnapped. We don't know what anyone wants with her, or what they plan to do. So, we have to act quickly."

Everyone nodded.

"Get ready, meet back here in twenty minutes," Kurenai added.

* * *

Kiba was the first one to walk back into the room. He sat beside Akemi on the couch and looked at her, still curious. Akemi looked up at him, her eyes were slightly watery.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," Kiba said, grinning. Akamaru barked happily. Akemi smiled and looked up to see everyone else walking in at the same time. She got up from her seat shakily.

"Perhaps you should stay here," Kakashi suggested.

"Michiko is my best friend," Akemi said quietly, standing straight. "And a shinobi of the leaf, I refuse to stay back from a fight. I'm going whether you approve of it or not," Akemi added, still quiet. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Amaya said, walking towards the door.

"Um… Amaya-Sama… D- Do you even know where t- they are?" Hinata asked.

Amaya stopped walking and grinned sheepishly.

"Err… Perhaps you should lead the way, Akemi," Amaya added.

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly and followed Akemi out the door.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Michiko shouted angrily, taking the kunai knives out of her body and throwing them back with great accuracy. She put her hands together and muttered something under her breath. Immediately after, spikes began growing out from the ground. One man looked down and as a spike went through his neck. Cries of pain could be heard as Michiko hid in a tree. She began breathing heavily as she looked at the deep wound on her leg.

"Ah, kuso…"

She put her hands to the wound and began sending chakra to it.

"Come on… Come on- work!" She muttered angrily, glancing behind her a few times. She took in a quick gasp as she heard someone coming towards her. She jumped off the tree and landed with her feet rooted to the ground and her knees bent. She noticed someone standing in front of her. She raised her head slowly and quickly unsheathed the katana on her back. She stood up and her eyes widened slightly.

"Y- You're….,"

"Shino"

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

An explosion went off behind them. Michiko turned around quickly.

'_Naruto and his distractions…_' Shino thought.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Shino said quietly, turning around. Michiko nodded and sheathed her katana, following him.

* * *

Amaya stood with her back against a tree. Gai stood near her, behind a tree as well. They nodded to each other and began taking out the enemy one-by-one.

They stood face-to-face and glanced behind each other.

"Watch out!"

They grabbed each other's right hands and pulled each other forward, doing a front kick to the enemies behind them. They turned and gave each other a 'thumbs up.'

"Is that all?" Amaya asked, looking around. Gai nodded.

"We should go check on everyone else," he said, turning in the other direction.

Amaya nodded and followed.

* * *

Akemi put her hands together and muttered a Jutsu under her breath. She put her hands to the ground quickly. Spikes began growing upward and curving around the enemies. The spikes went through their bodies quickly. Akemi shuddered slightly.

'_I never really liked seeing that…_' she thought, looking around and making sure that there were no more enemies. She sighed in relief and went back to where she and the others would meet.

Everyone stood together, some with their arms crossed- others breathing slightly quicker. Michiko and Shino emerged through the bushes at the same pace. Akemi looked up and grinned. She ran forward and gave Michiko a hug. Michiko sighed.

"Ne, Akemi-Chan- I told you to get help… Not to bother everyone in sight…" Michiko said, grinning. Akemi smiled and let go of Michiko. Michiko looked around at everyone in surprise.

"A- All of you-… I-I mean, you-…" Michiko stammered slightly at the grinning and smirking shinobis. She bowed respectfully along with Akemi. They both thanked everyone.

"Ah, no need to thank us- what're comrades for anyway," Amaya said, grinning.

Akemi and Michiko smiled as they walked back with everyone.

* * *

Michiko and Akemi allowed everyone to have some free ramen in their small shop. Naruto, Chouji, Lee and Kiba raised their bowls at the same time.

"More please!"

Akemi giggled lightly as she poured more ramen for them.

Michiko and Akemi's boss walked out from the back- about to tell them off for giving free ramen. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly after seeing Michiko and Akemi both laughing and talking with the other shinobis. Gai noticed their boss, and he got up from his seat quickly. He walked up to their boss, and tried sweet-talking into going on a date. Amaya and Kakashi sat at their seats with Kurenai and Asuma, both began grinning at what Gai was saying.

Michiko took out her beetles and put them on the counter. Sakura glanced at them and jumped out of her seat. Ino looked down at the beetles as well and paled slightly. Ino raised her hand and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru looked at her curiously. He then gazed at the beetles that were on the counter, and he sighed.

'_How troublesome…._'

Sakura got up and ran behind Sasuke who stood up from his seat. He glanced at Sakura, and followed his gaze to the beetles on the counter. He smirked slightly.

"Again with the beetles, Sakura…?" he muttered, loud enough for only her to hear. Sakura glared at him slightly.

"Meanie…" she said quietly. Sasuke's smirk grew slightly as he sat back down at his table with Sakura, Neji and Tenten.

Shino took the seat where Sakura had previously been sitting. He and Michiko began talking about the different types of insects.

Akemi began playing with Akamaru outside. She giggled as he did tricks for her. Kiba walked out shortly after and began chatting with Akemi.

Everyone spent the rest of the day together- chatting, laughing, joking and playing.

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update! I had writers' block! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 


	18. In a Rush

Dragon Man 180- No, she's not related to Naruto in any way- if you read back to what they were talking about in the last chapter, you'll notice that she also mentioned Gaara- now think, what do Gaara and Naruto have in common? Bam- that's your answer to what she has in common with them too! Also, she acts like Naruto because of that promise she made to her mother- remember what that was? That she'd always act like a kid. Hence why she acts the way she does.

Special thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me motivated!

_Just For You_

Chapter Eighteen- In a Rush

* * *

-Dream-

_"You thought they died in an accident, didn't you?" his smirk grew as he looked at the young girl who was cowering in the corner. Tears began falling down her face freely as realization hit her._

_"Y- You killed them…" she said quietly, fear finding its way onto her face. He grinned and brought a kunai up to her throat. An ear-piercing scream could be heard through-out the house._

-End Dream-

"Aaaahhhh!"

Sakura sat up in bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. Her breathing was rigid, and her eyes wide. She clutched her blanket tightly and looked around the room. Pounding could be heard at her bedroom door. She backed up slightly and felt her hands go numb.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke continued pounding on the locked door. Her breathing slowed down to normal as she quickly opened the door. She gazed at Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke- they all looked at her, worry evident on their faces.

"A- Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She turned and looked into her room for a moment before turning back around.

"I- I'm fine," she began. "I… it was just a nightmare- I'm really sorry for waking you guys," Sakura said apologetically.

Relief washed over Naruto and Hinata's faces. Sasuke continued looking at Sakura with worry.

Naruto and Hinata walked back into their rooms. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"G- Go to sleep, Sasuke-Kun," she said quietly.

Sasuke nodded and reluctantly walked back to his room, glancing at Sakura as she closed her bedroom door.

Sakura sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Amaya grinned happily as Gai ran down the stairs, giving her a piggy-back ride.

Gai skidded to a halt in front of the other jounins and Amaya jumped off his back.

"We have two announcements to make!" Gai began.

"Number one!" Amaya continued. "Our dear friend, Gai- has a date for this evening!"

Gai's eyes widened as he pointed at Amaya.

"How did you know?"

"Um… That's not important! Number Two- um…" Amaya looked at her fellow jounins and grinned sheepishly.

"Err… I don't remember… Do you remember what it was, Gai?" Amaya asked, looking at Gai. Gai shook his head, still trying to figure out how Amaya found out about his date. Amaya shrugged.

"Well- at least you guys remembered that we're leaving tomorrow," Amaya said.

Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other- forgetting that today was their last day on the island. Amaya looked at them disbelievingly.

"You guys forgot, didn't you?" she asked, her hands now on her hips.

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi shrugged slightly. Amaya sighed.

"Oh, I remember the second announcement now!"

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Michiko and Akemi, they're-"

* * *

"Here it is, Ino," Shikamaru said, handing Ino and apron.

"It's been two weeks, right, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, beginning to prepare breakfast. Shikamaru shrugged slightly.

"Guess so," he replied lazily.

"We're going to be going home soon, then," she said quietly.

'_Ino's been quieter lately… Wonder why…_' Shikamaru thought.

* * *

Tenten lay down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Neji's face entered her mind from time-to-time. She sighed and turned over.

Lee began pounding on Tenten's bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Tenten!" he said happily.

Tenten glared at the door.

"It's a vacation, Lee…" she muttered, rolling her eyes and getting up.

She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it lazily.

Her eyes widened as she came face-to-face with Neji- who had a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body.

'_Oh…My…God_,' she thought frantically, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Neji turned around, and his eyes widened.

"Tenten-"

Tenten shut the door quickly.

"Sorry!"

She turned and bumped into Lee.

"Something wrong, Tenten?"

"No, nothing's wrong! I didn't see Neji in a towel!" Tenten stopped talking immediately, realizing what she just said. "I mean- Nothing!" she said, running into her room. Lee looked at her strangely.

'_Huh… She must not be getting enough sleep_,' he thought, returning to the kitchen.

Tenten sat on her bed, her heart pounding. She smiled slightly, her blush at a minimum.

'_Kyaaaa- I can't believe I saw that_!'

* * *

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She held her head as she felt a stabbing pain. She rooted her feet into the ground as she shut her eyes tight. Hinata walked out of her bedroom and noticed Sakura. She walked over to Sakura, worried.

"S- Sakura- Chan-"

Sakura lost her balance and collapsed. Hinata's eyes widened as she held Sakura.

"N- Naruto-Kun, Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his door quickly- he and Naruto ran over to Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke's eyes widened as he picked her up.

"P- Put her on the couch quickly," Hinata said, running to the kitchen and getting a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.

* * *

Sasuke sat beside Sakura on a chair, looking at her with worry. Hinata smiled slightly.

"S- She'll be fine," she said quietly. Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura stirred slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up with difficulty. She looked up at Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto.

"What happened…?" she asked quietly.

"You collapsed- how do you feel?" Naruto asked, still slightly worried.

"Tired," Sakura said quietly, rubbing her eyes again. Sasuke continued looking at her as Hinata and Naruto went to get something for her to eat. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled slightly. He turned his head as a small blush crept onto his face. Hinata and Naruto walked back with food. Sakura smiled gratefully and thanked them as she began eating.

* * *

"Michiko!" Naomi said exasperatingly.

Michiko grinned and rubbed the back of her neck at the mess she made. Akemi shook her head and giggled quietly.

"Come on, Naomi-Sama, cheer up! You have a date today, don't you?" Akemi said, looking at her boss who suddenly turned red.

"W- Well, maybe…. But that doesn't mean you should make a mess!" she said, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. Michiko and Akemi grinned, cleaning up the mess.

* * *

Ino sat in her room, humming quietly and looking out the window. Shikamaru passed by her room and put his ear to her door, listening quietly. He sighed as he continued walking to his room.

'_Women are so troublesome…_' he thought, Ino's face entering his thoughts.

* * *

Amaya sat down on the couch with Kakashi's head resting in her lap. She sighed in boredom. Kakashi resisted the urge to take out his favorite book, knowing that Amaya would burn it in a second. Amaya began putting Kakashi's hair in tiny braids. She sighed again.

"Go ahead and read your book, Kakashi- you know you want to," she said, undoing the tiny braids, and smiling slightly. Kakashi's eyes widened as he sat up happily- he hugged Amaya tightly.

"My God, Kakashi… Don't kill me," she said. Kakashi grinned and ran up the stairs into his room.

Amaya grinned happily as she got up from her seat.

'_Time to have a little talk with Hinata and Neji…_'

* * *

Lee opened the door to find Amaya standing there with a small grin on her face.

"Hi there, Lee-Kun… Err, I was wondering- if it's not too much trouble that is, if I could borrow Neji for a little while," she said. Lee grinned.

"It's no problem at all, Amaya-San!" Lee said, running to get Neji. Neji walked out of his room with his arms crossed. He looked at Amaya, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Come on, Neji- we've still got to get Hinata-Chan," Amaya said, turning around. Neji quickened his pace slightly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hinata opened the door to see Neji with his arms crossed and Amaya with a small smile. She looked at them questioningly.

"Is this a bad time?" Amaya asked curiously. Hinata shook her head.

"Alright then, can you come with us?" Amaya added. Hinata nodded hesitantly and followed them outside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you've called us?" Neji asked, leaning against a tree- his arms still crossed. Hinata took a seat on a fallen log with Amaya sitting beside her.

"Err… do you recall when we first met- you tried hitting my chakra points… And do you recall, Neji- you were forced to take the offensive, which I doubt you usually do," Amaya said.

"Have one of you ever heard of something called 'The Experiment?'" Amaya asked, looking at them both. Neji raised his eyebrow and shook his head slightly.

"I- I have…" Hinata said quietly. "A- A Hyuuga and an Uchiha had a child- they called her the experiment b- because sh- she had both advanced bloodlines… And something happened to her when she was younger… A- All of which ultimately made her v- very strong…" Hinata added, still quiet. Neji looked at Amaya, his eyes full of interest.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" he asked.

Amaya sighed and smiled.

"Hinata-Chan, all of what you just said- you were told that it was just a story, am I correct?"

Hinata nodded, blushing slightly.

"It's no story. I was able to deflect your attacks because my mother was a Hyuuga," Amaya said bluntly. Neji and Hinata looked at her, slightly shocked.

"You guys asked how I was able to do that when we first met- and all was to be told in due time," Amaya said. "That's all I'm willing to share. If you'd like to train with me sometimes- I'd be more than glad to do so," Amaya said with a smile. Neji smirked, wondering how strong Amaya really was. Hinata nodded with a small blush. The three walked back to their 'houses.'

* * *

"Hinata-Chan, are you alright? You've been gone for so long," Naruto said, worried.

Hinata looked at the clock.

"I- I've only been gone f- for forty-five minutes, N- Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto looked at the clock behind him and grinned sheepishly. A small blush crept up to his cheeks.

"O- Oh…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck Hinata giggled quietly.

"H- How is Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked, noticing that Sakura wasn't on the couch anymore.

"She's fine, she just went over to talk to Ino…I think," Naruto added, forgetting what Sakura had told him. He continued grinning, Hinata looked away and giggled. She glanced up at him before giggling again. Naruto stood confused.

* * *

"Oh no! I was supposed to tell everyone that we're leaving tomorrow!" Amaya ran down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she noticed Kakashi at the foot of the stairs.

"Kakashi, watch out!"

Kakashi turned around and Amaya slipped off the last step. Both fell down to the ground.

Kakashi raised his head slightly and rubbed the back of it.

"In a rush, Amaya?" Kakashi asked. Amaya grinned slightly and raised herself.

"Ah, wait a second," Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back on top of him. Amaya blushed lightly.

"You didn't answer my question," Kakashi said quietly. Amaya grinned and tickled him. Kakashi let go of her quickly.

"Ah, who knew the great Hatake Kakashi was ticklish?" Amaya said victoriously, getting up. Kakashi grinned and got up as well.

"The answer to your question: Yes, I am in a rush- bye!" she said, running out the door. Kakashi shook his head and walked up to his room, pulling his favorite book out of his pocket.

* * *

Amaya put a notice up on everyone's roof stating that today was their last day on the island. She hoped that everyone would look at the notice and pack their stuff today. She grinned and ran back to her house quickly.

* * *

"Naomi-Sama, you have to get ready now! Your date will be here soon!" Akemi said.

"Since when did you two have any interest in my love life?" Naomi asked, making some more ramen for their customers.

"Since you decided to date someone," Michiko said, grinning slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naomi said in annoyance.

"Nothing," Michiko said quickly in an innocent voice. Naomi sighed.

'_These two know more about me than I know about myself…Scary_,' she thought, putting the ramen in bowls.

Akemi looked out the window as the sun began setting. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Naomi-Sama, Y- You haven't gotten ready yet! Go back home and get some proper clothes on!" Akemi said quickly as the last customers left their shop. Naomi ran out the small shop and left Michiko and Akemi to close it.

"She couldn't even wait for us…." Michiko said, cleaning up the last of the tables.

Akemi giggled quietly as the two walked out of the shop and to the house they were currently staying in.

* * *

Lee had started helping Gai get ready for his date that evening. Gai held up two green spandex suits. Lee looked at them.

"It's hard to choose…" Lee said with his hand on his chin. "They're both wonderful!"

"I agree Lee!" Gai said, making his and Lee's eyes watery.

"Lee!"

"Gai- Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai- Sensei!"

They hugged each other tightly. Amaya walked passed their room in boredom. She stopped three steps ahead and turned back around.

"Gai, get a hold of yourself. Why are you crying?"

Gai looked up at Amaya.

"Lee!"

"No, I'm Amaya, remember?"

"Never mind," Gai said quickly.

"Getting ready for your date, eh, Gai?" Amaya said, walking into his room.

"What're you going to wear?" Amaya asked.

Gai held up the two suits.

"I can't choose," he said sheepishly.

'_Gee, I wonder why…_' Amaya thought sarcastically.

"Well," Amaya began, walking over to his open closet. She pulled out a dark green tux.

"Why don't you wear this?"

Lee and Gai looked at it, amazed.

"It's wonderful!" they said in unison.

Amaya grinned as Gai took the tux and ran out of the room to get ready.

"So, how're you doing, Lee- Kun?"

"I'm just great, Amaya- Sama," he replied.

"Good, have you finished packing?"

"… Packing for what?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Amaya said bluntly.

"We are!"

Amaya looked at him disbelievingly.

"Could you tell everyone else for me?" Amaya asked, wondering if she put the notices up too high. Lee nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

Gai walked into his room with Kakashi and Asuma by his side.

"Look who we found biting his nails," Asuma said, chuckling.

"Err… Maybe you guys should give him a little pep talk," Amaya said, walking out the door. She muttered a 'good luck,' to them and went into her room.

* * *

"How do I look? Do I look okay?" Naomi asked nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look fine, don't be so nervous," Akemi said, grinning slightly. Naomi nodded twice to her reflection in the mirror.

They heard knocking at the door.

"He's here- he can't be here yet! He's early- why is he early!" Naomi said nervously.

"He's right on time, now calm down before I plant bugs in your hair," Michiko said, answering the door. Naomi glared at Michiko slightly.

"Ah, Naomi! You're beauty exceeds all other!" Gai said with his eyes closed.

"Err…. You have the wrong person- I'm Michiko, Naomi-San's behind me," Michiko muttered, walking into the kitchen where Akemi was.

Gai opened his eyes and looked at Naomi. His jaw dropped as he looked at her.

"Y- Your beauty exceeds all other!" Gai said with hearts in his eyes.

Naomi blushed lightly.

"Yours too"

Michiko and Akemi smacked their hands to their heads in unison.

"I- I mean, you look handsome tonight- N- Not that you don't look handsome, b- because you do," Naomi said quickly. Gai grinned, blushing lightly. Naomi took his arm and they both walked to a nearby restaurant.

"Should we follow them- you know, just in case?" Akemi asked quietly. Michiko nodded quickly as they walked out of the house and followed them quietly.

* * *

Gai pulled a chair out for Naomi. She sat down and gazed at him as he took a seat across from her. They both stayed quiet and cleared their throats at the same time. They chuckled nervously.

Michiko and Akemi raised their heads over the small bushes, with a clear view of Naomi.

Naomi looked at them, and her eyes widened. Gai looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

Naomi looked at him and smiled, shaking her head quickly. She glanced back at Michiko and Akemi who gave her a 'thumbs up.'

Naomi glared at them and began mouthing the words 'I will kill you.'

Gai looked at her.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Naomi grinned nervously and nodded.

Lee sat behind a few bushes and made sure he had a clear view of Gai.

Lee shot him a 'thumbs up.'

Michiko and Akemi noticed Lee. Their mouths dropped slightly. Lee looked at them and his eyes widened. Michiko and Akemi pointed at Lee, who pointed back at them.

Naomi looked at Michiko and Akemi strangely- as did Gai with Lee.

Gai and Naomi mouthed the word 'what?'

Michiko and Akemi pointed at Lee once again, and Lee pointed at them once again as well.

"What?" Naomi and Gai said in unison.

"Nothing!" Gai and Naomi shouted. They smiled nervously as they ordered their food. Lee looked at Michiko as she tilted her head to the right- telling him to meet her at the bar. Lee nodded and left quickly, as did Akemi and Michiko.

"What're you doing here?" Lee, Michiko and Akemi said in unison.

"Checking up on them," they all said in unison again.

"Oh," they all muttered.

They all turned their heads towards Naomi and Gai, who were chatting and joking happily.

"I guess they don't need us anymore," Michiko muttered. Akemi and Lee smiled.

"You're one of the shinobi from Konoha, right?" Akemi asked.

Lee smiled.

"Yeah, that's right," he said happily.

Lee shook their hands and they said their goodbyes to each other, knowing that Gai and Naomi would be just fine.

* * *

Tenten turned in her bed uncomfortably, not able to fall asleep. She growled and got out of her bed, walking into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?"

Tenten turned around and noticed Neji leaning against a wall in the shadows with his arms crossed. Tenten blushed lightly and nodded as she continued walking to get a glass of warm water. Neji closed his eyes for a moment before following her. Tenten poured him a glass of warm milk and sat down at the table. Neji nodded a thank you and began drinking it slowly. Tenten ran her finger over the rim of the cup absentmindedly as Neji's face entered her thoughts.

Neji's white eyes gazed at Tenten's face, taking in her features.

Tenten finished her milk slowly and took both her and Neji's cups to the sink, and began washing them.

Tenten walked to her room, her thoughts still occupied by Neji's face.

Neji looked at her with concern.

"Good night, Neji," Tenten said quietly, walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Neji smiled faintly.

"Good night, Tenten," he whispered, walking into his own room.

* * *

Chapter 18- I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! 


	19. Back to Konoha!

NEW SUMMARY:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Hinata are sent on a trip by order of the Hokage. Romance blooms and secrets are told. But not everything stays the way everyone wants it to stay. Pasts are revisited and who's the mystery ninja that's related to Sasuke's past and Neji's clan? Also, how does she know what it's like to be Naruto? Trouble roams around Konoha quietly as people are forced to go through emotions they thought they'd never have to feel again.

First off, I want to give my apologies for making Sakura seem kind of weak in the beginning- I just kind of realized how extremely strong she is- so, Sakura fans- you'll be getting a surprise pretty soon.

Why doesn't anyone tell me about the mistakes I make in the chapters? (I usually read it over with my sister AFTER I upload it… I tend to just skim over everything instead of actually editing it….)

TimeShifter- You're right, I'm going to be honest- I've given myself two choices- one. I take this story down and make a new one. Or two- From this point on (Like Akugin Ashura told me) change it- and give it more of a story line.

Psychocheese-It's not her dad- her parents passed away- I mentioned that in another chapter- thank you for your review!

Special thanks to all my reviewers- you keep me motivated!

P.S. - It was supposed to be warm milk- NOT warm water in the last chapter (my sister so kindly pointed that out to me after she fell off her chair laughing at my mistake).

_Just For You_

Chapter Nineteen- Back to Konoha!

* * *

Gai pounded on Amaya's bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Amaya-Chan!"

Amaya raised her head lazily and allowed it to fall back onto her pillow.

"It's a vacation, Gai…" she muttered lazily. She rolled over and fell onto the ground. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her back and getting up. She looked out the window, and noticed that the sun was still rising. Amaya grabbed her pillow and opened the door to see Gai walking towards the staircase. She threw the pillow at Gai- which hit the back of his head. He rubbed his head and looked back at Amaya who glared at him.

"It's not even five o'clock yet," she muttered, slamming the door and going back to sleep. Gai shrugged and went down the stairs.

"Is Amaya awake yet?" Kurenai asked, setting the food on the table. Gai grinned lightly.

"She was awake- but she went back to sleep. Youth need their beauty sleep!" he said, taking a seat and eating his breakfast. Kurenai and Asuma resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Kakashi- seeing as to how you're the only one who won't be eating, would you mind getting Amaya?" Kurenai asked, taking a seat beside Asuma. Kakashi sighed quietly and nodded as he pocketed his book and went upstairs.

Kakashi knocked on Amaya's bedroom door a few times and waited for a reply.

Amaya glared at the door and covered her head with another pillow.

"Amaya's not here!" she said, hoping that someone would get the point and leave her alone.

Kakashi turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, walking over to her bed quietly and taking a seat beside her. She growled and glared at Kakashi who grinned.

"Let me sleep," she muttered, covering her head again.

Kakashi continued grinning.

"We're leaving today," he said plainly.

Amaya sat up quickly with a grin on her face.

"That's right!" she said happily, crawling out of bed quickly. She opened her closet and began pulling out some clothes. She picked up her bag and four small boxes and gave them to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at them curiously.

"Be right back!" she said hurriedly. Kakashi nodded a few times. She ran into the washroom and was ready in ten minutes.

Kakashi sat on her bed, looking at the boxes curiously.

Amaya ran into her room and put the boxes in her bag quickly. She looked at his curious face.

"They're just pictures," she said quickly, packing her remaining clothes. Kakashi nodded, knowing that she wouldn't lie.

She looked around the room, making sure that she left nothing there. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Where did I put my hitai-ate…?" she asked slowly, still looking around the room. She crawled back onto the bed and checked under the pillow and blanket. Kakashi looked at her, amused.

"I can't believe I-" she looked at her arm and noticed that it was tied around it.

"Oh…" she muttered. She then grinned and grabbed Kakashi's arm gently and began walking out her room quickly.

"Did you have your breakfast yet, Kakashi?" Amaya asked quickly.

Kakashi nodded his head. Amaya frowned.

"Fine, don't ever show your face to anyone," she muttered. Kakashi grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"All in due time," Kakashi repeated after hearing Amaya use the same line numerous times. Amaya smiled, walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

"Shikamaru, wake up! We have to leave today!" Ino shouted, walking into the kitchen.

'_Well… at least she's back to normal…_'

Shikamaru walked out of his room lazily and greeted Chouji who was currently eating chips.

Shino walked out of his room and joined everyone for breakfast.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, sitting at the table for breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said as she finished setting the table.

"Hn"

"Naruto, Hinata-Chan- breakfast is ready!"

Naruto ran out of his room pulling, his t-shirt over his head.

He sat down happily and looked around.

"Where's Hinata-Chan?" he asked curiously, looking around.

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen her all morning," Sakura said, slightly worried. She walked over to Hinata's bedroom and knocked on it a few times.

She heard a muffled reply and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Hinata sat up in her bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes- looking out the window. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I slept in- I'm so sorry, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said apologetically, getting up from her bed quickly. Sakura chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-Chan. Take your time getting ready- we'll wait for you," Sakura said as Hinata gathered some of her clothes.

"No, that's alright- you guys go ahead and start eating," Hinata said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded quickly as she walked into the washroom. Sakura smiled and walked out Hinata's room.

Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly.

"She slept in- she's just getting ready. She told us to go ahead and begin eating. She'll join us when she's done," Sakura said, taking her seat beside Sasuke at the circular table. Naruto nodded and began eating quickly. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke before they began eating as well.

* * *

Tenten covered her mouth and yawned as she walked out of her room.

"Good morning, Akamaru," Tenten said, patting Akamaru's head. Akamaru barked in reply.

"Morning, Tenten," Kiba said, walking out his room. Tenten smiled and greeted him back.

"Good morning, guys," Tenten greeted Neji and Lee.

Neji nodded in reply and Lee shouted his 'good morning' happily as he set everyone's breakfast on the table.

* * *

"Michiko-Chan, time to get up!" Akemi said as she walked into Michiko's bedroom.

Michiko yawned and sat up in her bed- stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," she muttered lazily as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the washroom.

Akemi walked around her bedroom, putting her clothes away. She noticed Michiko's beetles on the floor and picked them up, putting them on her bed. Akemi sighed and smiled as Kiba's face entered her mind.

Michiko grinned at the dreamy look on her friend's face as her walked out of the washroom.

"Kiba's cute, isn't he?" Michiko said to her friend.

"Yeah," Akemi replied dreamily.

"He's got a hot body, doesn't he?" Michiko added, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Of course," Akemi said quietly.

"He's looking at you right now," Michiko said.

"W- What!" Akemi said loudly as she turned and looked at Michiko.

Michiko burst out laughing, holding her sides as her eyes became watery.

"You should have seen your face,"

Michiko stopped laughing as she noticed her friend glaring at her. Michiko grinned and ran out the room as Akemi ran out after her.

Michiko skidded to a halt and Akemi bumped into her, causing them both to fall down.

"Why did you stop running?"

Akemi raised her head and noticed Naomi glaring at them. Akemi and Michiko got up quickly and grinned at Naomi.

"Good morning, Naomi-Sama," they said in unison.

"What did I tell you girls about running in the?"

"Look, it's your boyfriend!" Michiko said as she pointed behind Naomi. Naomi's eyes widened as she turned around. Michiko and Akemi took this chance and ran past her, going down the stairs. Naomi sighed and followed them slowly.

* * *

Amaya got up from her seat as she heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," she said as she began walking out the kitchen.

She turned the door knob and opened the door quickly. She looked at their guest strangely and bowed slightly as he did to her.

"Iruka… What are you doing here?"

"I have a message from Hokage-Sama," he replied as he took out a small folder and handed it to Amaya.

"She's requested that everyone stay here for a little while longer. Though, she wants you to come back for a mission that needs immediate attention," he finished. Amaya nodded.

"How much longer will everyone be staying?"

"Until the mission has been completed," Iruka replied. Amaya nodded and allowed Iruka to come in as they went to the kitchen to alert the other jounins.

Amaya and Iruka explained what was happening. The jounins looked at each other curiously, but nodded, understanding what had to be done.

"We don't want to cause a commotion, so it'd be best if no one knew why they're staying longer," Amaya said as she strapped on her kunai pouch. The jounins nodded and bid Amaya and Iruka farewell and good luck.

* * *

Amaya and Iruka boarded the small boat.

"We'll be going faster this way- we should be back in Konoha in half a day or so," Iruka said as he took a seat. Amaya nodded and took a seat beside him, opening the small folder.

"A rouge nin, huh?" Amaya muttered as she read through the sheets.

"Hokage-Sama will be giving more information back in Konoha," Iruka said as the boat began moving away from the island. Amaya nodded and closed the folder, checking if she had everything she needed. She nodded a few moments later to herself.

* * *

Sakura got up from her seat and opened the door to see Kakashi with his book.

"Kakashi-Sensei is something wrong?" she asked. Everyone's heads turned up as they heard Sakura say Kakashi's name.

"Unpack your things, we're going to be staying for a little while longer," Kakashi said plainly.

"Why?"

"Hokage-Sama's orders," he replied as he turned and began walking back home. Sakura looked at his retreating form and closed the door.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he put his chopsticks down for the moment.

"Kakashi-Sensei said we're going to be staying a little while longer… Hokage-Sama's orders," Sakura added as she sat down and continued eating breakfast. A pang of worry went through everyone; they nodded and continued eating breakfast in silence.

* * *

Half a day went by quickly. Iruka and Amaya got off the small boat and ran to the Hokage's office quickly.

They jumped through the trees with ease and grace, the only sound being heard were their footsteps hitting the thick branches.

"So, I take it you wouldn't know anything else?" Amaya asked as she jumped from another tree.

Iruka shook his head.

"No, Amaya-San. That's all I was told," he replied.

Amaya nodded as the Hokage's office came in view. She could hear the small children's laughter and the adults' chatter. Iruka and Amaya reached the office in a matter of minutes. Iruka bid Amaya farewell as he went back to the academy.

* * *

Amaya knocked on the office doors quickly. She heard Tsunade's muffled voice telling her to come in. Amaya walked in and bowed respectfully as Tsunade got up from her seat. Amaya noticed Jiraiya and bowed respectfully to him as well.

"You've got the basics, right?" Tsunade asked. Amaya nodded and stood tall.

"There's been a rouge Nin bordering Konoha, taking random lives. Jiraiya here," Tsunade nodded her head to Jiraiya who stood in the corner. "Has gone around for information- it seems that there's been someone who's been a part of Akatsuki," Tsunade said grimly. Amaya's head shot up as she heard the words coming out of Tsunade's mouth.

"What?"

"Looks like someone was missed or they're just really sick" Tsunade added. Thoughts ran through Amaya's head. "It's best if we don't alert everyone and cause a great commotion. And we'd like to keep it quiet to Naruto and Sasuke especially. We have to keep them safe and out of danger, we don't want anything else to mess up."

"We don't know who it is, but I think you can take care of him or her. We're going to send backup just in case. Seven ANBU members," Tsunade said.

"Get some rest, your mission begins tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. This mission is not to be taken lightly." Tsunade added as she went back to her desk. Amaya nodded and exited the office.

* * *

Amaya jumped from tree to tree. '_Akatsuki eh…_' Amaya thought as her house came into view. Her mind flashed back to everyone's faces. '_Akatsuki… They've put everyone through Hell- I'm going to take care of this once and for all… Then everyone's going to be alright- even if I have to risk my own life_,' Amaya thought as she walked into her house.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen- I'm sorry for the late very update. I've thought about it, and please read the new summary at the top if you haven't already.. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update quicker! Review please! 


	20. Mission Status: Failure

Disclaimer: Me no own.

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty- Mission Status: Failure.

* * *

Amaya's eyes shot open as she heard the blaring of her alarm clock. She groaned and smacked the alarm clock from her bed-side table onto the ground. She sat up in bed lazily and rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes- yesterday's meeting flooded her mind.

-Flashback-

_There's been a rogue Nin bordering Konoha, taking random lives. Jiraiya here," Tsunade nodded her head to Jiraiya who stood in the corner. "Has gone around for information- it seems that there's been someone who's been a part of Akatsuki," Tsunade said grimly._

-End Flashback-

Amaya sighed.

"How freaking troublesome," Amaya muttered darkly as she got up from her bed, allowing the sheets to fall back down lightly. She glanced at the clock which now lay on the ground- thankfully not broken.

'_6 am… Lovely_,' she thought sarcastically as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the washroom.

* * *

Amaya ran a brush through her hair absentmindedly as she glanced at an old photo of her parents. She smiled and ran her fingers over the picture of the happy couple.

"Wish me luck," she said quietly as she walked out the door with her kunai knives and small shuriken tucked away in the small pouches around her leg and waist. She tied her hitai-ate around her head securely and took off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The nightmare still fresh in his mind. His mind felt heavy as he took a look at his surroundings. He shook his head and got up from his bed, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Amaya passed the hospital to Tsunade's office. She noticed four people on stretchers and frowned as she picked up speed.

'_Damn it… That psycho's going after people way too fast… What's his motive…?_'

Amaya reached the Hokage's office shortly and walked in the doors, noticing only three ANBU members. She bowed respectfully to the aggravated Tsunade. The ANBU members bowed to Amaya as she nodded to them in greeting.

"You were running late, so four of the ANBU members decided to go ahead. They were attacked and we just barely made it to them in time," Tsunade said, standing from her seat. Amaya looked at the ground, angry for being late.

"My apologies, Hokage-Sama," Amaya said quietly. Tsunade shook her head, knowing that nothing could be done.

"You're to take these three and finish this mission as quickly and quietly as you can, is that understood?"

Amaya nodded and stood tall as she looked at the remaining ANBU members.

"Let's go," Amaya said quickly as they went out the door.

* * *

Amaya and her 'team' picked up speed as they left Tsunade's office to where the enemy was last spotted.

"There are only four of us now," Amaya said as she nodded her head to the man on the right.

"You'll be our base, stay at least fifteen feet away and alert us immediately of any other suspicious activity, understand?"

Amaya's feet collided with the tree branch as her companion nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Katashi, you'll act as negotiator- if the enemy doesn't come quietly then retreat quickly and report to base. If this happens, Kazuo and I will try to end this quickly. Katashi, after you report to base, I want you two to close in five feet, be ready to act as our backup if we need it- is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"If all fails then move to Plan B," Amaya added.

"What's Plan B?" Katashi asked with seriousness evident in his voice.

"Well, hopefully there won't be a plan B," Amaya muttered. Her companions nodded.

* * *

The cool, calm and collected Kakashi was pacing.

"Kakashi, I'm sure Amaya's going to be fine," Kurenai said as she tried calming down the worried jounin.

Gai and Asuma sat, slightly surprised at how their comrade was acting.

"I'm sure that our great friend Amaya will do a stunning job!" Gai shouted with determination. Kakashi sighed inwardly.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about," he said. '_Except her safety_,' he thought as he took out his book and walked up to his room.

* * *

Ken stayed back fifteen feet as he was told- the bushes covering his body. Katashi waited for Amaya's signal as the enemy was spotted thirty feet away and closing in. Kazuo stood on the ground with his back against a tree. Amaya and Katashi stood in the trees watching the enemy come closer. Twenty feet and closing in. Fifteen feet away- he was coming in faster. Katashi looked at Amaya, waiting for the signal. Amaya pointed to Katashi and nodded. Katashi nodded and jumped down from the tree, facing the man in the dark cloak.

"Don't come any further. You have a choice, come quietly and you won't get hurt," Katashi said in a clear voice.

The man in the cloak smirked- his face covered.

Amaya looked down intently. '_Get out of there…. Get out, get out, get out- damn it!_'

The Akatsuki member took out a kunai and held it firmly- his smirk growing. He came forward with the intent to kill. Katashi stood frozen for a moment before he took a jump back. Katashi took out two kunai knives and held them tightly. His eyes widened as the enemy disappeared. A cry of pain could be heard behind them. Amaya's head turned quickly as she noticed Kazuo on the ground, holding his head tightly with a deep wound on his side. The blood soaked through his cloak as he dropped to his knees. Amaya jumped out of the tree- giving away her hiding place. She glared at Katashi as they ran forward, prepared to fight. Ken stood beside Kazuo, preparing for a fight as well. Amaya and Katashi stood back-to-back. Amaya shut her eyes and opened them to reveal the sharingan. She looked around quickly. Another cry of pain was heard as Kazuo dropped to the ground, unconscious.

'_Damn- this was over way too fast_!'

"Katashi, we have to retreat now!"

"We must carry out the mission- it's our top priority!" Katashi argued. Amaya glared at the ANBU member.

"The safety of our comrades is more important!"

Amaya heard a dark chuckle close to them.

"But the mission!"

"I'm leading this mission and this team. I order you to get your companion, take him and get your ass back to Konoha, right now!"

Katashi shut his mouth and nodded as he picked up Kazuo and put him on his back.

"Amaya… You truly are the most pathetic person in this world," Amaya heard a dark voice drawl on. Her sharingan now gone- she picked up Ken and put him on her back.

'_That voice… it sounds familiar…_' Amaya shook her head and took off. '_This isn't over_.'

* * *

Amaya and Katashi jumped from tree to tree with ease.

"Damn it, Katashi- I told you to retreat when he resisted!"

Katashi remained quiet as the hospital came in view.

They left Kazuo and Ken in the care of the doctors and nurses as they took off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, glaring at the amount of work she had to go over. She raised her head as she heard knocking at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said clearly. Amaya took a deep breath and exhaled as she walked into Tsunade's office. She bowed respectfully and stood tall.

"Mission Report," she began. "ANBU team number six led by Amaya. Mission Status," Amaya hesitated. "Failure. Status of ANBU members: two injured- but not life-threatening." Amaya finished.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed as she shook her head.

"We'll have to send someone else then." She said quietly.

"Hokage-Sama… I have a request," Amaya began. Tsunade raised her eyebrow and nodded, allowing Amaya to continue.

"I wish to re-do the mission by myself," Amaya said clearly.

"You couldn't do the mission with 3 ANBU members- what makes you think that you can just-….?"

"I promised him," Amaya began, her hands curling into fists. "I promised him a second chance. It's my duty to do this- I don't want him to go through any more pain…" Amaya finished quietly. Tsunade sighed when a look of determination and sadness came in Amaya's eyes.

"You have three days," Tsunade said, giving into Amaya's request. Amaya smiled faintly and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Hokage- Sama. I won't let you down," Amaya said gratefully. Tsunade nodded.

Amaya left Tsunade's office and went to check on Kazuo and Ken in the hospital. After making sure that they were going to be alright, she went back home.

* * *

Amaya sat down on her bed and took out a few pictures. She looked at one of Kakashi and smiled- then she looked at one of her, Itachi and Sasuke. She lightly ran her fingers over each picture and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter was really short- but to make up for it, I'll try writing a long fight scene chapter…thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter- review please! 


	21. Good Morning, Good Night

Here it is- chapter 21. I have some fighting here and there. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-one- Good Morning, Good Night.

* * *

The sun was rising steadily at what seemed like a quick pace. Naruto blinked a few times at the sun's rays that washed themselves upon his face. He yawned and sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and got out of bed in a few minutes- grabbing his clothes on his way to the washroom.

Hinata walked out of her room, which was across from Naruto's. She smiled shyly at the grinning Naruto.

"Good morning, Hinata-Chan," he said happily. A light blush crept onto Hinata's face as she greeted him back.

"Good morning, Naruto-Kun," she said quietly as she twiddled her fingers. Hinata and Naruto stood facing each other in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready," Naruto said hesitantly. Hinata nodded quickly as her blush grew.

"B- Bye, I- I mean I'll see you a- at breakfast, Naruto-Kun," Hinata stuttered. Naruto nodded as he walked into the washroom. Hinata released a breath that she was holding and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Kakashi sat up in bed with small bags under his eyes. He had found it hard to sleep not knowing if Amaya was alright or not. He sighed as his thoughts ran back to her cheerful face. He looked out the window as he got up from bed- the bird's soft melodies entering his ears seemed to sooth him a bit. He was ready in a matter of minutes and walked down the stairs without uttering a word. His favorite book was once again pocketed. He tried to smile as he greeted his comrades for breakfast- but his thoughts began running back once again to Amaya's face.

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai noticed his unusual behavior but decided to keep quiet as they tried chatting happily for breakfast.

* * *

Shikamaru lay in his bed, snoring quietly as his chest rose and fell down slowly.

Ino stood at the kitchen table- making sure that Chouji and Shino were eating while she didn't touch her breakfast. She grew slightly irritated when Shikamaru was no where to be found that morning. She glared at his bedroom door and walked over to it. She raised her hand to pound on the door but decided against it as she quietly turned the doorknob and walked into his room- closing the door behind her. Chouji noticed this and grinned lightly, Shino tried to hide his amusement as he continued eating breakfast.

Ino walked over to the sleeping Shikamaru and bent down so that she was face-to-face with him. She cocked her head to the side slightly and grinned at Shikamaru's sleeping face.

'_He looks kind of… cute like that…_' she thought as a light blush crept onto her face. Her gaze fell down to his lips and back up to his sleeping eyes. She shook her head as her blush grew darker. '_What am I thinking? He's my comrade, it's not like he's my-… And why would I think that anyway? Shikamaru's a lazy bum who does nothing but look at the clouds. He always had a weird grin on his face and a lazy smile and he's always so laid-back and…_' Ino's thoughts came to an end as her gaze fell back to his lips. '_And I wonder if… If I'm… falling in love with-…_'

Shikamaru stirred lightly, Ino's eyes widened as she stood up quickly. Shikamaru blinked a few times and looked at Ino strangely.

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"It's about time you woke up!" Ino shouted as she walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Shikamaru looked at the door strangely and shook his head.

"Women are so troublesome," he muttered as he yawned and got out of bed.

Chouji and Shino glanced at the flushed Ino as she walked out of Shikamaru's room. She took her breakfast and walked into her room, deciding to finish it there. Chouji grinned inwardly and continued eating, as did Shino.

* * *

Tenten woke up and lazily dragged herself out of her bed, glaring at the sun's light rays. She blushed as her mind went back to the time she saw Neji in a towel. She shook her head and chuckled. She greeted Lee, Kiba and Akamaru. She looked around the kitchen to find that Neji was nowhere in sight. A look of curiosity crossed her face. Lee and Kiba glanced up at her as she continued looking around. Lee and Kiba grinned at each other.

"Looking for something, Tenten?" Lee asked. Tenten jumped slightly and shook her head quickly.

"No, I'm not looking for anyone- I mean anything," Tenten said hurriedly. A light blush crept onto her face as she began making breakfast for herself. Lee and Kiba had a hunch that they knew who Tenten was looking for- and they began wondering if maybe she had begun to develop new feelings for a certain silent and calm Hyuuga.

Neji walked out of his bedroom and looked at the grinning Lee and Kiba. He raised his eyebrow slightly and glanced around the kitchen. His eyes landed on Tenten as she was making herself some breakfast. Lee got up from his seat and put his dishes away. He gave Neji a 'thumbs up' and flashed him a grin with his pearly white teeth. Neji looked at him strangely as Lee and Kiba walked outside to train.

'_He's spending too much time with Gai-Sensei…_' Neji thought as he began preparing his own breakfast. Tenten avoided looking at him and Neji wondered if anything was wrong with her. He glanced up at her as she took her breakfast into her bedroom. Before he knew what he was doing, he called out her name.

"Tenten-…?"

Tenten stopped walking immediately and resisted the urge to let out a small whimper.

'_Neji's my teammate- why am I acting like…like I like him? Alright, all I have to do is act calm_,' Tenten thought with her back still facing him.

"Y- Yeah, N- Neji?" she stuttered. '_So much for acting calm_,' she thought as she felt her cheeks growing hotter.

"You've been neglecting your training- you should start again today," he said plainly.

Tenten rolled her eyes. '_Like he'd care about how I was feeling_,' she thought bitterly.

"Yeah, right," she said as she walked back into her room.

Neji sighed inwardly. '_She's been acting differently lately_…' he thought as he took a seat and began eating his breakfast.

* * *

Amaya woke up in bed with cold sweat on her face. She trembled slightly as she looked around her bedroom. She took deep breaths and realized that she had once again, had a nightmare. She cursed under her breath and got up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and got ready quickly. She walked to the Hokage's office at an even pace, well-aware that she had a mission to complete. She met up with Jiraiya on the way and found out that he too, was looking for information on their wanted enemy. They decided to meet back at Tsunade's office if they had found out anything. They went their separate ways and began asking people questions.

An hour had passed and Amaya had no luck with information. She hoped that Jiraiya had more luck.

She took a seat on a stool and ordered some ramen for lunch. She looked at her bowl of ramen with a bored face and began eating slowly. The man who had served her ramen looked at her curiously.

"You look troubled, are you alright?" he asked. Amaya put on a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she said as she paid for her ramen a few minutes later and walked out the small shop.

* * *

Amaya looked around at the happy people. '_I remember what it was like… to be like them_,' she thought sadly as she continued looking around.

She walked passed a bar and noticed Jiraiya sitting there. She sighed and took a seat beside him and glanced at him as he took a swig of sake. She ordered some sake as well, but decided to drink only a little.

"I take it, that you didn't do so well," Jiraiya said as he ordered another sake. Amaya nodded and gulped down her sake. Jiraiya leaned in and whispered something in Amaya's ear.

"He's been making bunshins all over Konoha," Jiraiya muttered grimly as he sat back in his seat. Amaya looked forward.

'_That guy… he's trying to mess us up- just fooling around_,' she thought darkly.

"Where was he last?" Amaya asked.

"Same place, bordering around Konoha," Jiraiya muttered. Amaya nodded and patted Jiraiya's shoulder once.

"I need to see Hokage-Sama. I'll see you later Jiraiya-Sama," Amaya said as she walked out the bar. Jiraiya nodded and glanced at her as she took off.

* * *

Amaya reached Tsunade's office quickly. '_She must get so annoyed seeing me all the time_,' Amaya thought with a grin as she knocked on Tsunade's office doors once again. She heard a muffled voice and walked in, bowing respectfully to Tsunade and Shizune.

"About the mission," Amaya began. "I need… one more day," she finished. Tsunade sighed.

"We don't have enough time- he could be killing-…"

Amaya cut off Tsunade.

"I know, Hokage-Sama… But I just need one more day. I'm not trying to put this off, but the information is hard enough to gather. He's been making bunshins all over Konoha. It's hard to find out where he was last."

"But you're able to see through them as it is," Tsunade said. "Alright, you can have one more day. If you can't complete this mission, then I'm going to have to get someone else," Tsunade added.

Amaya bowed and thanked Tsunade as she left her office.

* * *

Amaya walked home slowly as the sun began setting. '_Why am I-…. Why can't I just go and finish the damn mission_?' Amaya thought as she opened the door to her house. She stopped as a flash of crimson caught her eye. She pretended that nothing happened as she continued what she was doing at a slower pace. Another flash of crimson. A strange rush of excitement went through Amaya as she closed the door quickly and turned to find someone running away from her. She ran forward, her hand taking out two kunai knives from her pouch. She picked up her speed as she flung the two kunai knives forward. Both hit the moving body and in a small puff- the body turned out to be nothing.

'_Bunshin-no-jutsu, eh… Fine, if that's how you want to play-…_' Amaya put her hands together. '_Good thing I was watching Naruto._'

"Kage Bunshin-No-Jutsu!"

Twelve solid bunshins came up behind Amaya and took their separate ways- looking for the enemy and getting rid of the other bunshins.

Amaya took her kunai and allowed it to collide with three more bunshins. She stopped immediately as she was surrounded by thirteen armed shinobi. All of which did not show a hitai-ate.

'_Damn_,' she thought as she glared at the shinobi. A man with a large sword came forward with it drawn above his head. Amaya glanced up and jumped to the side- kicking the man from behind and allowing him to fall face first onto the ground. Two other men came forward- both about to kick her. Amaya did a back flip and watched as the two men kicked each other's faces. '_These people are so weak. What the Hell's going on_?' Amaya thought as she ducked a man's kick tripped him. She stood up and came face-to-face with someone's fist flying forward. Amaya raised her hand and grabbed the fist. She added pressure to her hand and heard a satisfying crunch of broken bones. The man cried as Amaya punched him in the gut. '_Eight more,_' she thought. Amaya decided to end it quickly as her fist connected with a man's face- she heard the crushing of his teeth. She did a back-kick to another man that stood behind her and jumped back, throwing kunai knives at three other men. The kunai knives struck their heads and they fell back wordlessly. '_Three more_,' she thought with relief. The men came with her with kunai knives ready in their hands. Amaya used her taijutsu and delivered numerous kicks to the last three. She sighed with relief as they fell to the ground. She looked around, making sure that no one was left. She cursed under her breath, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find her enemy tonight. She ran as fast as she could and reported to the Hokage. Tsunade sent a few ANBU members to clean up the mess.

* * *

Amaya lay down in her bed and sighed as her thoughts ran back to the man she had fallen in love with. She was worried and hoped that Kakashi was doing alright. She smiled at the moon outside her window.

"Good night, Kakashi…" she said quietly as she fell asleep. She dreamt that night, of her and Kakashi together and happy- just like her parents were, just like she wanted to be.

* * *

Chapter 21- I hope you liked it! Review please! 


	22. Time Slips By

Dragon Man 180- No that was the actual Akatsuki member- I probably should have mentioned that hehe…

Special thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me motivated!

Disclaimer: Me no Own.

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-Two- Time Slips By

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, looking around the room. He sighed, frustrated at the fact that he wasn't allowed to go home yet. In all honesty, he was beginning to feel home-sick. He wanted to see Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade, Shizune and even Jiraiya. He missed the fact that Iruka would treat him to ramen, and he missed his little arguments with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

He sighed again as he got up from his seat, joining his friends for breakfast. Naruto walked passed Hinata in silence as she passed him in the hallway. She looked at him, concerned and she decided to have a little talk with him after breakfast.

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, allowing Hinata and Naruto to join them. Sakura wasn't at all upset to be on the island, but she was worried about everyone else in Konoha. She looked up at Sasuke who was silent all morning; she could tell that he too, wanted to go home.

They sat and ate breakfast in silence. Hinata and Sakura decided that it was best to talk to the two home-sick boys after breakfast.

* * *

Ino sat at the breakfast table, eating her food slowly and quietly. Shino and Chouji dismissed how strange she was acting- they preferred her being quiet than being loud. This troubled Shikamaru as he suddenly tried wondering how a woman's mind worked. He wouldn't admit it, but deep down inside, he missed her loud mouth. He missed her shouting and bossy attitude. He found it hard to concentrate on his breakfast as his eyes found themselves watching Ino's face. She seemed to be deep in thought- she hadn't even greeted anyone that morning, nor had she yelled at Chouji for eating chips at the kitchen table. Ino's eyes gazed up to Shikamaru's lips, and to his eyes. A light blush crept onto Shikamaru and Ino's faces as they tried concentrating on their food. Chouji and Shino noticed this, but decided to stay quiet and hide their amusement. Shikamaru's blush left his face as he continued eating, and for the first time in his life, he didn't think about how troublesome Ino was or could be.

* * *

Neji stood outside with his back leaned against a tree and his arms crossed. He closed his eyes as he waited for Tenten. They were to train together today since they hadn't done it since they came to this island. Tenten walked outside with her usual training clothes and her hair up in two Chinese buns. She walked with Neji in silence as they went somewhere to train.

An hour passed and neither one had said a word to each other. Neji knew that something was definitely wrong with Tenten. Her accuracy was way off when she hurled her kunai knives and small shuriken towards her teammate. Neji didn't even have to try to block them as he just easily moved to the side. He glared at Tenten slightly, wanting to train, not to play little games. Tenten tried her best to concentrate, but her mind kept wandering to the man she was training with. Neji couldn't take it anymore, he needed to train.

"Tenten, is something bothering you?" he asked with his arms crossed. Though, as a teammate and friend- he was worried about her. Tenten snapped out of her small daydream and noticed Neji looking at her. She shook her head quickly. Neji resisted the urge to sigh as he decided he would be better off training with Lee or even Kiba. Tenten and Neji decided to walk home in silence. Neji's mind wandered to Tenten, her laughing face and grin. He hoped that Tenten would get better soon and solve whatever problem she had. Tenten wasn't exactly the type of girl that would talk about her problems freely like most girls- because she wasn't like most girls. That's what Neji liked about her, and that's why he respected her. He admitted to himself, that he began feeling a little different about her. This irritated him and he reminded himself that she was his friend and teammate, and nothing more.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He contemplated looking through his favorite book, but that seemed to annoy him. Gai was out with Naomi and Kurenai and Asuma were taking a walk through the village. Kurenai and Asuma had promised to be back fast, knowing that Kakashi wasn't exactly at his best. Kakashi was home-sick as well, and he missed Amaya. No matter how much he told himself that she was fine, another part of him was still worried. He sighed and decided to read his book anyway as he continued sitting on the couch.

* * *

Gai sat on a stool chatting with Naomi as Michiko and Akemi served their customers.

"He must really miss her then," Naomi said quietly as she dried a bowl with a rag in her hands. Gai sighed and nodded, worried about his greatest rival and coolest friend.

Naomi put the bowl away and rubbed Gai's hand gently, reassuring him that Kakashi and Amaya would both be alright. Gai nodded, agreeing with what she said. They changed the subject and continued chatting.

Akemi raised her head as she heard a dog barking. She walked to the door and watched as Akamaru came running with Kiba and Shino close behind. She smiled shyly as she picked up Akamaru and gave his a light peck on his head. He barked happily. Shino and Kiba stopped in front of the small ramen shop and greeted Akemi. Akemi walked them to a table and allowed them to take their seats as she took their orders. Kiba hadn't had breakfast that morning and ordered some ramen as Shino decided not to eat. Akemi walked into the back and began preparing their food. Michiko walked around and cleaned off the tables. She noticed Shino and Kiba and greeted them with a shy smile as well. Kiba greeted her with a grin and Shino nodded to her in acknowledgement. Naomi called Michiko and asked her to take everyone else's orders. Michiko nodded and walked to the next table, taking the next customer's order.

Akemi walked out a few minutes with Akamaru close behind her. She gave Kiba his food and chatted with them for a few minutes. Kiba got tongue-twisted as he tried conversing with her. Shino rolled his eyes and mused at how he was acting. Akemi smiled as he talked and nodded when she had to.

Michiko took the rag from the table and threw it to Naomi. She took off her apron and put it in the back as her shift finished. Akemi did the same a few minutes later, only she had handed the rag to Naomi instead of throwing it to her. Michiko and Akemi were invited to sit and chat with Kiba and Shino. Akemi took a seat beside Kiba, with Akamaru on her lap. Michiko took a seat beside Shino and they all chatted and joked.

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma walked together, side-by-side. Asuma could tell that Kurenai was worried about Amaya as well. He put an arm around her shoulder and reassured her that Amaya was going to be alright. This added some comfort to Kurenai as she nodded.

* * *

Amaya rolled out of her bed and fell onto the floor; she had a tendency to do that at times. She sighed as she rubbed her back. She got up from her place on the ground and got ready. She recalled what happened to her yesterday.

'_Time's slipping by…_' she thought, recalling that she had to finish the mission quickly.

Once again, she had tried to gather as much information as she could. Once again, she had failed.

'_He makes bunshins all over Konoha, and nobody's seen any of them…what's up with that…?_' she thought as she questioned a group of people. They all shook their heads and Amaya thanked them for their time. She continued asking around; surely someone had something to say.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to go home, right now. He got up from his bed and walked outside, hoping that training would take his mind off Konoha. Hinata glanced at Sakura, as if asking permission to speak with Naruto. Sakura nodded, knowing that if might be good for Naruto to get some things off his chest. Hinata ran outside quickly and caught up with Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto turned around and smiled faintly.

"Hi, Hinata-Chan," he said. Hinata smiled and greeted him back as they decided to take a little walk.

"Are you alright, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto noticed her worried tone and nodded with a grin.

"Of course, Hinata-Chan. Why wouldn't I be alright?" he said.

Hinata could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. She took his hand as a light blush crept onto her and Naruto's face. She asked him once more. Naruto sighed and the two began talking. Naruto told her about how he was worried about everyone back in Konoha, and how he missed them all. Hinata smiled and reassured him that nothing would go wrong. Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand back gently. They sat down and watched the sun set slowly.

* * *

Hinata shuddered slightly from the cold. Naruto glanced at her and took off his jacket, giving it to her. She blushed and thanked him as he put it over her shoulders. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and they continued watching the sun set.

* * *

Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed in silence as she watched him looking up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke-Kun…?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied. Sakura hesitated for a moment, knowing that Sasuke wasn't the talkative type. Sasuke knew what she was going to ask and prepared himself for her question.

"Are you… alright?" she asked quietly. Sasuke glanced at her and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Hn," he replied once more. Sakura stayed quiet for a few more minutes before she got up from his bed. Sasuke sat up in his bed, and felt some guilt go through him.

"Sakura," he said quietly. Sakura's hand lingered over the door knob.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked as she looked at him. Sasuke got up from his bed and walked over to her. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red and nodded lightly. Sasuke smirked and the two walked out of his room, preparing dinner.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata came in 10 minutes later with flushed faces from the cold. Sakura noticed them and raised her eyebrow. A few seconds later, Naruto sneezed. Hinata smiled shyly. Sakura noticed Naruto's jacket over her shoulders. She grinned and left the two alone as she went back to preparing dinner. Sasuke was setting the table.

Hinata was left to make sure Naruto was going to be alright. She handed his jacket back to him and ushered him into his room. She came back a few minutes later and handed Naruto some soup. She ate her dinner with Naruto in his room. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the kitchen, eating their dinner together as well.

* * *

Amaya had given up on finding information after she asked what seemed like the hundredth person that day. She stood in the kitchen, preparing some dinner for herself. She sighed, hoping that she would find something to help her complete this mission.

'_Third time's a charm_,' she thought, wondering if she would have better luck tomorrow. She breathed deeply and finished her dinner in silence. She went to bed shortly after, a strange feeling over-coming her. A bit of anxiety washed over her, as she felt that something big was going to happen soon. Something no one would expect.

* * *

Here it is- chapter twenty-two! I hope you enjoyed it, review please! 


	23. You Affect Me So

Anime-freak718- You freak, people get the point! Stop repeating it! (She's my sister just so you people know.)

Special thanks to my reviewers! You keep me motivated!

Disclaimer: I own no one expect my own characters! Like Amaya, Michiko, Akemi, Naomi, The jerk that hurts Sakura, Ken, Kazuo, Katashi, and Amaya's parents!

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-three- You Affect Me So

* * *

Amaya's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed quickly. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around her room quickly. Her hands gripped her blanket as she began to feel nauseous. She shut her eyes and took in slow and deep breaths. 

She opened her eyes once more and looked around her room again. Amaya sighed and looked at her clock.

'_Five-thirty…_' she got up from her bed and began getting ready.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked around his room. His eyes landed on Hinata, who was sitting on a chair with her head on his bed. Her lips were slightly parted as she continued sleeping. Naruto sat up in his bed quietly as he continued to look at Hinata. A small smile graced his lips as he shakily reached forward and moved a few strands of hair from her face. Hinata stirred slightly and Naruto took his hand away quickly. Hinata continued to sleep, her breathing at an even pace. Naruto smiled again and got out of his bed. He walked over to Hinata and gently picked her up, placing her on his bed. He covered her with the blanket and glanced at her as he went to get ready. 

Naruto walked back into his room and noticed that Hinata was still asleep. He smiled once more and left Hinata to sleep.

* * *

Ino was twisting and turning in her bed as she clutched her blanket close to her. Beads of cold sweat were dripping down her face. 

Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino sat at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Chouji had prepared. Shikamaru looked at Ino's bedroom door curiously from time-to-time. This didn't go unnoticed by Chouji and Shino. Chouji grinned as he continued eating. Shikamaru continued looking at Ino's bedroom door. He knew that she had been acting differently lately, and he was worried.

Ino groaned in her sleep and began muttering.

"Shika-…. Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru got up from his seat quickly and ran to Ino's bedroom. He opened the door quickly to see Ino sitting up in bed and breathing quickly.

'_It was…. Just a nightmare…._' She held her head in her hand. She raised her head as Shikamaru walked up to her.

"Ino, are you alright?" he asked quickly. Ino looked at him, slightly curious.

'_Is he worried…?_'

"I'm fine; it was just a nightmare…" Ino said, trailing off. A light blush crept onto her face slowly. Shikamaru sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Well uh… You should get ready and have some breakfast," Shikamaru said quietly as he turned around. Ino stayed quiet, wanting to stop him from leaving. Shikamaru closed the door quietly and walked back to the kitchen table. He was unaware of the look Shino and Chouji were sending him.

Ino sighed and glared at the door. '_What's wrong with me? This is Shikamaru we're talking about! Lazy no-good-bum-who-looks-at-the-clouds Shikamaru…_' Ino sighed.

'_And even if I won't admit it out-loud… I'm beginning to like that lazy no-good bum…_' Ino shook her head and dismissed her thoughts as she got up and walked out of her room. She glanced at Shikamaru who was now talking with Chouji. Ino walked into the washroom and began getting ready.

* * *

Once again, Lee was knocking on Tenten's bedroom door. Tenten sat up in her bed and glared at the door. 

"What is it, Lee?" she called.

"Breakfast is ready, Tenten!" Lee replied as he walked back to the kitchen. Tenten sighed inwardly. She didn't feel like leaving her room. She got up from her bed and walked out of her room.

Tenten returned to her room a few minutes later with her breakfast. She sat on her bed and ate her breakfast slowly.

* * *

Neji sat in his room, which was right beside Tenten's. He contemplated using his Byakuugan just to make sure if she was alright or not. He shook his head, knowing that if Tenten somehow found out, she would be very upset. Neji sighed inwardly and looked at the ground. 

'_Why is she affecting me this much…? It's not like it's not normal…Unless it isn't…_' Neji growled, feeling annoyed.

Neji strained his ears as he heard someone sniffling. He looked at the wall and got up from his seat on his bed. He walked over to the wall that connected Tenten's room and his room.

* * *

'_I'm being stupid… I'll just go out and train_,' Tenten thought as she wiped a tear. 

Tenten grabbed her kunai pouch and strapped it onto her leg. She walked out of her room and out the house quickly. She told Lee that she was going to be out for a little while. He nodded and allowed Tenten to leave.

Neji walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked up at the wall once more and walked out of the house quickly.

Lee watched as Neji went out of the house as soon as Tenten had gone. He looked at the door strangely and shrugged.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma and Gai sat on the couches, playing another card game. Kurenai looked at them, getting bored. She sighed and continued watching them play as they started another game.

* * *

Tenten walked back inside a few hours later, exhausted. She walked into her room and closed the door quickly, not wanting to be bothered. She plopped down onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. A flash of white caught her eye. She turned her head and looked at her bed-side table and noticed a long-stemmed white rose. She raised her eyebrow and sat up on her bed. Her eyes then shifted to a small card beside the rose. She picked up the card and smiled as it read: 

_Tenten,_

_I hope you feel better soon._

Her eyes shifted back to the white rose. She picked it up gently and her smile grew a little wider.

"Tenten, dinner's ready!" Lee called.

Tenten placed the rose back down on the bed-side table and walked out of her room.

* * *

Amaya looked around outside as the sun began setting. A flash of black and crimson caught her eye. She looked around and noticed the little children going back home with their parents. She took off at full speed towards the woods. Another flash of black crossed in front of her. She picked up a little more speed as her enemy came to a halt in front of her, ten feet away. She made sure that they were far from the village, not wanting anyone to get hurt. She glared at the enemy who had his back turned to her. He seemed familiar. She kept in mind that he was an Akatsuki member. He turned his head slightly so he could see Amaya's face clearly. Amaya continued looking at him intently, not being able to see his face. 

"Nice to see you again… Amaya," he chuckled darkly.

Amaya raised her eyebrow and allowed her hand to take out two kunai knives quickly. She hurled them forward, and took out another one. The Akatsuki member moved to the left, barely missing the two kunai knives.

"Now, now- Amaya… Would you really hurt your friend?"

Amaya's eyes grew wide as she dropped her kunai. She could see his eyes clearly. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I- Itachi…?"

* * *

Chapter 23, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! 


	24. Truths Revealed

Here it is- chapter 24. I hope you like it!

Special thanks to my reviewers! You keep me motivated!

Another special thanks to my sister for giving me this chapter title!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_Just For You_

Chapter twenty-four- Truths Revealed

* * *

"I told you once before, Amaya…. That-…" 

-Flashback-

_"Your genjutsu needs more work," Itachi said plainly as he put away one of his kunai knives. Amaya glared at him._

_"So does your attitude," Amaya muttered darkly._

_Itachi looked up and glared at her as she grinned sheepishly._

_"I'm just kidding, calm down!" she said, laughing happily._

_Itachi smirked and they both walked home._

-End Flashback-

Amaya felt unshed tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

"How- why…?" Amaya stammered out. Itachi smirked faintly.

"Think about it- no one knew that you were going after me." Itachi began, his smirk growing slightly. "No one except you, and I was surprised when you killed Kisame, thinking it was me- but I wouldn't expect anything less from you… What I wonder, is why you didn't choose to use your Byakuugan or your extra reserved chakra…" Itachi added.

Amaya continued to look at him, speechless. Suddenly, everything clicked in her head.

'_Why was it that no one told me that I killed some other bastard instead of Itachi? Damn it…_' she thought angrily. Amaya closed her eyes and Itachi looked at her, slightly amused. She opened them to reveal white eyes and three black small circles which quickly took the shape of commas. The three black commas shifted once to the right and stopped.

"You're pathetic… Do you think that that will actually work on me?" Itachi asked, still amused.

Everyone's face crossed Amaya's mind, from her parents to her friends, and to Kakashi. She grew angry as Itachi's face passed her thoughts.

The moon hung high in the sky as clouds covered its light. Amaya and Itachi stood in silence, looking at each other. The clouds passed and the moon's illuminating light shone down in them. Amaya took off, heading straight for Itachi. She grew angry as she aimed to punch his face, Itachi moved to the side swiftly. Amaya tried to aim a kick for his head. Itachi moved back with ease. Amaya's anger began growing.

"You took away his innocence!" she shouted angrily as she swung her fist towards his gut.

"You took away his family!" she aimed a kick for his head once again as he moved back again.

"You took away my best friend!"

Itachi was caught off guard with her last words. Amaya took her chance and struck a punch across his face. Itachi glared at her as he moved back once again. Itachi brought his hands together underneath his cloak.

"Katon- Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi put his hand to his mouth and in a matter of seconds, a large ball of fire emitted from his mouth. Amaya jumped up to a near-by tree and watched as the large fire disappeared. She quickly began making seals.

"Katon- Housenka no Jutsu!"

Numerous fireballs were directed towards Itachi. Itachi jumped back quickly and noticed the small shuriken within the flames. He smirked and dodged them while they hit the ground with great force. Amaya growled, knowing that such a technique wouldn't work on him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Amaya shouted as she put her hands together. Six distinct bunshins took off towards Itachi- attempting to deliver numerous kick and punches to him. Itachi jumped back and threw kunai knives at the bunshins. In a matter of seconds, all of them had disappeared. He stood quietly, taking in his surroundings.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" Amaya shouted quickly.

Itachi looked around as darkness consumed him.

'_What the Hell…How is she able to use this jutsu?_' he looked around quickly and stayed silent. '_Obviously, knowing her…she's going to attack from above._'

Itachi put his hands together and inhaled deeply.

"Katon- Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted as the large fire ball was directed upwards.

Amaya smirked.

"Not good enough, Itachi!" she shouted as she came up from behind him. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and moved to the side quickly. Amaya kicked forward as her foot collided with air. Amaya lost her concentration as the genjutsu was lifted.

'_Oh damn_!' she thought as she noticed Itachi coming towards her with a kunai knife. Amaya ducked as the kunai knife chopped off a few pieces of her hair. She did a small spin on the ground and tried to trip Itachi but failed as he jumped back.

"Give up," Itachi said directly.

"You-…" Amaya began as she sent chakra to her hand.

"Bastard!" Amaya shouted angrily as she took off towards him at top speed.

Itachi looked at her hand and smirked. '_Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu, eh?_' Itachi stepped back and felt some of his chakra drain as Amaya came within inches of his face. He continued jumping backwards as Amaya came closer to him.

"Stay still, damn you!" she said angrily. Itachi's smirk grew slightly.

"You wish," he muttered.

Amaya growled as an explosion of chakra could be seen around her. Itachi took out three kunai knives and sent them towards Amaya, hoping to distract her. Amaya moved to the side and watched as the kunai knives flew passed her. Itachi now stood twenty feet away from her, still smirking. Amaya looked directly in his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi," Itachi muttered.

Amaya's mouth widened as she noticed her surroundings change colors to black, red and white.

Distant screams could be heard as Amaya dropped to her knees, holding her head.

-Tsukiyomi-

_Amaya walked around and noticed the dead bodies on the floor. She ran around the village and noticed the dead children, mothers and fathers. Two seconds later, she was tied to a pole. Itachi threw kunai knives and swords at her. Amaya continued screaming._

Amaya continued sitting on her knees and holding her head, screaming. Itachi's eyes laughed at her pain. He continued looking at her intently and his face soon turned to that of confusion.

Amaya opened her eyes opened and they looked back into Itachi's eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, though the black comma shapes of the sharingan could still be seen. She grew small fangs and growled. Small black marks curled themselves around her arms. Her hair turned from its normal shade of black to a raven color. Amaya stood up and took off towards Itachi, her speed increasing. Itachi was caught off guard as he felt himself being kicked from the side of his head. Itachi's side collided with a tree and he flinched. Amaya took out numerous kunai knives and small shuriken. Itachi noticed this and had just barely moved out of the way. The kunai knives and small shuriken dug into the tree and stayed there. Amaya growled as the veins by her eyes could be seen.

Itachi slightly panicked and quickly made seals with his hands.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he aimed the large fireball towards Amaya.

Amaya grew angry and ran forward. Her chakra grew around her, protecting her as she ran through the fire.

'_What the Hell is going on_?' Itachi thought as he jumped backwards before Amaya's now grown claws could reach him. Itachi took out eight kunai knives and threw them forward. The kunai knives struck Amaya as she continued running forward. Amaya stumbled slightly as she felt the kunai knives collide with her body. Amaya coughed up blood as her chakra went down slightly.

Amaya raised her head, blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. She growled as the black dots shifted once more. Another black comma shape appeared in her eyes.

Itachi's mouth opened slightly and his eyes met with Amaya's. Amaya made seals which were too fast for Itachi to see.

"Tsukiyomi," Amaya muttered.

Itachi's eyes widened as he was forced to see his own personal Hell.

-Tsukiyomi-

_Itachi sat on the ground, alone. Amaya stood in front of him, with Sasuke by her side. The two began hurting a defense-less Itachi. Itachi remained quiet as he felt sharp object tear apart his body._

Three seconds passed. Itachi stood shaking in front of Amaya. Amaya made seals quickly as the marks around her arms grew slightly bigger.

Amaya put her arms down as blue chakra began emitting to her fingertips. She had a chidori in each hand. Itachi noticed this and remained quiet.

Amaya ran forward at full speed and within seconds, her hands went through Itachi.

Itachi flinched but remained quiet. Amaya moved her fingertips as she heard Itachi's rasped breathing. Amaya's breathing quickened as she tried to breathe in properly.

"No more, right?" she asked quietly.

Itachi nodded with the small strength he had left.

"No more," he said reassuringly.

The Sharingan disappeared from her eyes, her expression softening.

"You can rest now… You have enough time. I'll be right here, Itachi-Kun," Amaya said quietly.

Itachi nodded once more and whispered.

"Thank you, my friend…" Itachi closed his eyes slowly.

Amaya took out her hands with mild difficulty.

The sun began rising slowly, but the clouds turned dark gray.

Amaya laid him down on his back. She felt her muscles strain and she knew that her outburst had caused some damage to one of her lungs. Amaya ignored her pain as she lay down on her side beside Itachi. She took her right hand and held Itachi's right hand. She noticed how cold it was, and how quickly his face paled. They both had blood covered on their clothes, hands and faces. A single tear ran down Amaya's face as she closed her eyes. A small smile graced their lips as their bodies went limp.

* * *

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, looking out the window, bored. He noticed Kakashi walking by and went outside to greet him. 

Kakashi decided to treat Naruto to breakfast.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto sat on the stools, facing each other as Naruto ordered some ramen. 

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto began.

Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded, allowing Naruto to continue.

"Why are we still on this island?"

Kakashi looked away uneasily.

"And… Where's Amaya-San?" Naruto added.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly as he noticed Kurenai standing at the door of the ramen shop.

"We can go back to Konoha tomorrow," Kurenai said quickly. Her smile faltered as Naruto and Kakashi stood up. Naruto was the first to notice this.

"But, Amaya…" Kurenai trailed off.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"What happened?"

* * *

Neji looked around the kitchen, wondering where Tenten was. He walked over to Lee, who was watching TV. 

"Lee, where's Tenten?" he asked.

Lee glanced up at him.

"She's training- she's been doing it since sunrise," Lee replied. Neji raised his eyebrow and walked out of the house quickly.

He looked up at the sky and knew that it was going to rain soon.

Tenten continued punching and kicking the tree while throwing kunai knives and small shuriken around. Her knuckled were slightly bloody as she continued punching the tree.

Neji crossed his arms and watched Tenten. Tenten glanced at him and growled quietly.

"Go away, Neji," she said quietly. Neji raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want to," he replied.

Rain began falling down quickly. Tenten continued punching the tree.

"Tenten, get inside or you'll catch a cold," Neji said bluntly.

Tenten remained quiet and she began kicking the tree.

'_Like you care, Hyuuga Neji…_' she thought darkly.

"Tenten, don't be stupid. Come inside before you get sick," Neji said, making sure she could hear him.

The rain began pounding down on them hard.

"Go away, Neji," Tenten repeated.

Neji was starting to get annoyed.

"Tenten, why can't you understand that-…?"

"No, Neji- why can't you understand?" Tenten turned around and faced him, some of her hair sticking to her face because of the rain.

"Why can't you understand what I'm trying to do?" Tenten began.

Neji looked at her questioningly.

Tenten felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Damn it, Neji- why can't you understand that I'm in love with you?" Tenten said angrily.

Neji's eyes widened as he heard that.

"Why can't you understand that I didn't want to fall in love with you?" Tenten's hands curled into fists. Neji opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he noticed a few tears running down Tenten's face. Neji felt guilty but continued looking at her. He walked forward slowly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tenten-…." He began. "I didn't want to fall in love with you either."

Tenten stopped crying and looked at him.

"What-….?"

Neji leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Tenten closed her eyes and kissed him back. She raised her hands and absentmindedly ran them through his hair. Neji pulled Tenten in closer and deepened the kiss. The rain continued to fall down heavily.

Neji pulled away and the two opened their eyes slowly.

"But I'm glad I did," he said quietly, as he captured her lips in another kiss, only gentler.

He reluctantly pulled back and Tenten wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Neji lowered his head to the crook of her neck and gave her a small peck there. Tenten felt her cheek grow hotter.

"Did you like the rose?" Neji asked quietly.

Tenten smiled faintly and nodded.

"Thank you, Neji," she said quietly. Neji smirked at her flushed face and the two walked back to their 'house.'

* * *

Ino sat on her bed. She had just finished packing and looked around the room. She sighed and got up, walking out of her room. 

Ino joined everyone for dinner and they all ate in silence.

* * *

Naruto lay down on his bed, not being able to wait until tomorrow. He was happy that he was going to be seeing everyone again tomorrow. But at the same time, he was worried about Amaya. He decided not to tell everyone else, knowing that they'd find out anyway.

* * *

Chapter 24, I hope you liked it! Sorry if the fight was too short. Review please! 


	25. Back Home

100 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH- I GOT 100 REVIEWS! I never thought people would actually LIKE this story! Very big special thanks to my reviewers. I'm going to be completely honest- my life is completely messed and all the people who read this story and review it, you make me feel a billion times better. No- you make me feel beyond a billion times better! And for that, I thank you.

TimeShifter- Okay- calm down! There are only a few chapters left. Please, calm down. About Naruto/Hinata- you're right, they are progressing slowly. But it's going to get better! (Hopefully in this chapter or the next one) Basically, there's only like two chapters left and then the epilogue. And yes, Kisame and Itachi are dead, and yes, they're going home, but please- slow down.

Da Squeakz- To be honest, I've never tried 'converting' a Neji/Sakura fan to a Neji/Tenten fan because I don't know anyone (personally) who likes that pairing.

Black- You gave that review in the first chapter! They're not 12/13 in my story. My story is just messed because they all still hang around with their sensei.

I'm not sure, but I think I got flamed o.o; ah well- I'm okay as long as other people like this story, then I'm okay.

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-five- Back Home

* * *

Everyone had woken up early the next day, getting ready to go back home.

Naruto picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He picked up his hitai-ate and tied it securely around his head. He walked out of the room he stayed in; making sure that everything was neat.

He smiled at Hinata as she walked out of her room at the same time. She smiled back shyly as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. They walked together and met up with Sakura and Sasuke who were outside.

Sasuke noticed everyone coming out of the large houses at the same time. He watched as the jounins came to the front and led everyone to the ship. He glanced around and noticed someone was missing.

'_Where's Amaya-…?_'

Sasuke continued walking quietly with Sakura and Naruto by his side.

Ten minutes passed quickly as everyone now stood in front of the ship.

Kiba looked around, slightly upset. He then looked up at the ship and a smile tugged at his lips. Akamaru looked up and barked happily to see Akemi waving down at everyone. Akemi turned around as someone called her name.

Everyone boarded the ship in a single file and stayed on the top deck, waiting for the jounins to make any further announcements.

* * *

Michiko, Akemi and Naomi greeted everyone as they stood near the jounins. Akamaru barked happily and allowed Akemi to hold him. Akemi smiled and stood beside Kiba. Michiko followed Akemi and greeted both Kiba and Shino at the same time. They remained quiet and looked at the other jounins. Kurenai was the first to speak.

"Everyone, pay attention," she began. "This is a different ship than the one we were on before. The groups will be switched for sleeping arrangements." Kurenai said as she took out a piece of paper.

"Michiko, Akemi, Shino, and Kiba will be sharing one room. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji and Shikamaru will be sharing one room. Lastly, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata will be sharing one room. The rooms are on the top deck; you may go and claim a room." Kurenai added as she turned and faced the other jounins.

Everyone ran to the rooms and claimed them quickly.

* * *

Michiko dropped her bag onto the bed and plopped down beside it. Akemi grinned and put her bag at the foot of the bed as she took a seat on her bed. Kiba walked in with Akamaru on his head, followed by Shino. Everyone stayed in an awkward silence. Akemi and Kiba cleared their throats at the same time and chuckled sheepishly.

"So-…" Michiko and Akemi began at the same time. Akemi turned and grinned at Michiko. Akamaru barked a few times and sat on Kiba's bed.

"Well, I'm hungry- so I'm going to go get something to eat," Michiko said as she got up from her seat.

"Akemi, you want anything?" Michiko asked as she walked to the door. Akemi shook her head.

"Kiba- you want anything?" Michiko asked.

Kiba shook his head as well. Michiko raised her eyebrow at Shino.

"Want to join me?" she asked. Shino got up from his bed silently and followed Michiko out the door.

Akemi grinned as she watched her friend walk away. Akemi glanced at Kiba at the same time he looked at her. They blushed lightly at the same time and looked away.

A few minutes passed and Kiba decided to strike up a conversation. He and Akemi decided to talk about the different types of animals. Akamaru barked a few times during their conversation.

* * *

Tenten jumped onto her bed and pulled the curtains around it shut. Chouji and Shikamaru took the beds by the window and sat there. Chouji continued eating as Shikamaru sat lazily, looking out the window. Neji took the bed beside Tenten's and Lee took the bed in the middle.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked out of the room a few minutes later and went down to the kitchen. Lee ran out the room a few moments after them to greet Sakura. Neji sat on his bed quietly with his hands in his lap and his eyes closed.

Tenten poked her head out of the curtains and looked at Neji. Neji kept his eyes closed and smirked. Tenten got out of bed and pulled the curtains open as she decided to visit Sakura as well. Tenten blushed lightly when she noticed Neji looking at her.

"What-…?" she asked as her blush went away. Neji remained quiet, still smirking.

Tenten started getting annoyed and walked passed his bed. Neji took her arm quickly and pulled her onto his bed. Tenten looked at him questioningly and blushed.

"Neji, I was going to-…" she began.

Neji gave her a quick kiss and watched as her blush grew. She smiled faintly and got off his bed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room quickly. Neji smirked and blushed lightly as he went back to meditating.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of the beds- silently trying to decide which beds to get.

Naruto walked to the one furthest away from the door and put his bag onto the bed. Sasuke took the bed closest to the door and quickly put his stuff there. Ino took the bed in the middle. Hinata took the bed beside Naruto and Sakura took the bed beside Sasuke.

A knock could be heard at the door a few minutes later. Sakura opened the door to see a slightly blushing Tenten with a grin. Sakura looked at her curiously and allowed her to come in. Tenten greeted everyone, and they greeted her back.

Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura sat on Sakura's bed, talking quietly.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed, getting bored.

Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads as they noticed the girls giggling on Sakura's bed. They looked at the girls questioningly.

The girls glanced at Sasuke and Naruto and continued giggling.

Naruto walked up to them and took a seat on Sakura's bed as well.

"So, what're you talking about?" he asked curiously. Sakura and Ino bonked him on the head once. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Naruto walked out of the room quickly after, not wanting to get hit again.

Sakura closed the door quickly and ran back to her bed, facing the blushing Tenten.

"So you guys are officially a couple now, ne?" she said, causing Tenten's blush to grow a little. Tenten nodded a few times.

"Sakura-Chan, s- should we invite M- Michiko and Akemi?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at her and nodded a few times.

"Ino, why don't you and Hinata go get them? I need to talk with Tenten for a second," Sakura said quickly. Tenten and Ino looked at Sakura curiously. Ino and Hinata walked out of the room a few minutes later, looking for Michiko and Akemi.

As soon as Hinata and Ino left the room, Sakura closed the door quickly.

"What did you need to talk about?" Tenten asked curiously. Sakura grinned and began talking with Tenten quietly.

* * *

"Hinata, do you know where their room is?" Ino asked as she looked around. Hinata shook her head slowly.

Ino knocked on another room and heard a muffled voice telling her to come in. Ino turned the doorknob and poked her head in to see Akemi and Kiba sitting on their beds lazily.

"Hi- we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, Akemi," Ino said with a smile.

Akemi glanced at Kiba before looking at Ino again.

"That's alright, I'd like to stay here with Kiba," Akemi said with a shy smile.

Ino grinned and nodded, closing the door quickly.

"Well, if she doesn't want to come, then I guess Michiko wouldn't want to come either," Ino added. Hinata nodded as they went back to their room.

* * *

Ino opened the door to see Tenten sitting on the bed, polishing a kunai knife.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked, noticing that Sakura wasn't in there.

"She went to eat something," Tenten said quickly. Ino and Hinata shrugged it off and sat on their beds.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of Shikamaru, who sat beside Chouji.

"Shikamaru, I need your help with something real quick," Sakura said with her hands behind her back. Shikamaru looked at her questioningly and sighed.

"Chouji, I'll be right back," Shikamaru said as he got up and followed Sakura to the upper deck.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru stood in front of a storage closet. Shikamaru looked at the storage closet strangely.

"What do you need help with this for?" Shikamaru asked, opening the door.

"There's a box and it's too high for me to reach," Sakura said. Shikamaru sighed and muttered how troublesome it was. He walked inside the closet and looked at the boxes. Sakura grinned and pushed him in further, closing the door and locking it from the outside.

Shikamaru turned around and looked at the now closed door. He glared at the door and sighed. He felt his way around the storage closet for a light switch or something to sit on.

"How troublesome," he muttered.

* * *

Sakura walked back into her room and grinned. Tenten's eyes widened as she grabbed Ino's hand.

"Come on, Ino! I have to show you something so cool and beautiful; you'll absolutely fall in love with it!" Tenten said as she and Ino ran out the door.

Hinata looked at Sakura curiously. Sakura grinned and began talking to her in a hushed voice.

* * *

"Tenten, you wanted to show me the storage room?" Ino asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's inside the storage room." Tenten replied with a grin tugging at her lips.

"Tenten, what the-…?"

Tenten opened the door and quickly pushed Ino in. Tenten closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Tenten, open the door!" Ino shouted, trying to turn the door knob.

"Ino-…?"

Ino jumped around.

"Shikamaru- is that you? What're you doing in here?" Ino asked, trying to spot him in the dark room.

"Your troublesome friend locked me in here," Shikamaru replied, getting annoyed.

'_I am so going to get those two…_' Ino thought as she continued looking around the dark room.

"Shikamaru, where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you, Ino," Shikamaru said.

Ino took a few steps forward.

"Shikamaru I can't see- ow!"

Ino fell to the ground face first.

"Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked- getting off the box he was sitting on.

Ino got up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered.

Shikamaru walked past Ino and observed the doorknob. He sighed, knowing that it could only be opened from the outside.

"I guess we're stuck here until someone opens the door," Shikamaru muttered.

"How troublesome," he added.

Ino looked at the floor nervously as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Shikamaru noticed her silence and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Ino, are you alright?" he asked again.

"Of course I'm alright- where's the light?" Ino asked as she put her hands to the walls, hoping to find a light switch.

Shikamaru already knew where the light switch was, but found it amusing to watch Ino look for it in frustration.

Ino suddenly tripped over something. Shikamaru noticed this and quickly wrapped his arms around her to stop her from hitting the ground. Shikamaru allowed her to stand up.

Ino was glad that it was dark as she felt her face getting hotter. Shikamaru leaned in and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked once again.

Ino could feel his hot breath near her lips. She opened her mouth but was at a sudden loss for words. She leaned in and placed her lips upon his, closing her eyes as she did so. Shikamaru stood frozen at first, but kissed her back as gently as she did. Ino reluctantly pulled away and began blushing furiously.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-…"

Shikamaru silenced her as their lips connected once again. Ino was pushed back against a wall as Shikamaru deepened the kiss. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss once more. They pulled away and gasped for breath quietly. Ino blushed furiously and lowered her head. Shikamaru smirked and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"Shikamaru, I-…"

Shikamaru put his finger to her lips.

"I love you," he whispered in his ear. Ino smiled shyly.

"I love you too," she said as she gave him a last gentle kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Should we let them out now?" Hinata asked, sitting on her bed. Tenten and Sakura grinned.

"Sure, I think they're ready to come out," Sakura said as she walked out the door, closely followed by Hinata and Tenten.

Sakura knocked on the storage room door.

"Do you guys want to come out, now?" Sakura asked clearly.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, open the door already!" Ino shouted.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. Tenten opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there lazily and Ino glaring at them. Sakura and Tenten grinned. Shikamaru yawned and walked past them, remembering that he left Chouji down in the kitchen. Ino watched as he walked away- a smile tugging at her lips. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"So, Ino's got herself a boyfriend now, ne?" Sakura said teasingly. Ino blushed and glared at Sakura.

"Shut up, big forehead girl," Ino muttered. Sakura heard this but started laughing along with Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

Amaya lay in bed- a white blanket covering her body. Her pale skin seemed to have warmth radiating from it. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she continued to have her eyes closed. She hadn't woken up since her fight with Itachi.

Tsunade walked in, making sure that everything was alright. She was soon joined by Ken and Kazuo, who decided to check up on her after they were better. After hearing that she was going to be alright, they went back to their homes. Tsunade walked out of Amaya's room in the hospital, wondering when she would wake up.

* * *

Kakashi sat up in bed, watching as Konoha came into view. He sighed, wanting to see Amaya. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as her face ran through his thoughts. He took out his favorite book and began reading it- starting from where he left off.

* * *

"Last time I went to the island, it took a day to get there. We should be back in Konoha in half a day now," Michiko said as she got up from her stool. Shino got up after her. She looked at him, slightly curious as to why he was so silent.

"So, are you just going to stay quiet the whole time?" Michiko asked teasingly.

Shino shrugged slightly.

"Nothing to talk about," he said bluntly as he held out his arm. Michiko took his arm and the two walked up to their room.

"A gentleman who doesn't talk- there's something you don't see everyday," Michiko said. A light blush crept onto Shino's cheeks.

* * *

Everyone was called down for dinner.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand gently as they walked down to the lower deck. Hinata giggled every time Naruto made a joke about little things. After joking, Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear which made her blush furiously. Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto and Hinata, grinning and chuckling every time Naruto made a fool of himself. Lee, Tenten and Neji walked together. Neji glared at Naruto once in a while, feeling a little over-protective of Hinata. Tenten noticed this and took his hand, hoping to distract him from his cousin. Neji glanced at her and turned his head away, hiding his blush. Behind them, Shikamaru had his arm slung around Ino's shoulders lazily. They both knew that Chouji was already on the lower deck. Michiko and Shino followed after Shikamaru and Ino, both talking about their favorite topic: bugs.

Naruto, Chouji and Kiba ate their food quickly, asking for more every few minutes. The jounins sat together at the end of the table, chatting quietly. Everyone else sat in silence, or was chatting happily.

Dinner passed quickly and everyone stood on the top deck, waiting for the ship to stop. Naruto continued holding Hinata's hand as he watched Konoha come into view. Sasuke and Sakura could be seen standing a few feet away from everyone. Sasuke snaked his arm around Sakura's waist and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear. This caught Sakura off guard, but she liked it anyway. Shikamaru had his arm slung around Ino's shoulders again. Chouji stood beside Shikamaru, eating his chips and grinning at his friends. Akemi was holding Akamaru again as she and Kiba continued chatting about different types of animals. Lee grinned at Neji and flashed him a 'thumbs up.' Neji glared at Lee, as if telling him to stop doing that. Shino stayed quiet as Michiko was naming her favorite insects. The jounins talked to the captain for a bit before the walked back to everyone else.

* * *

Everyone smiled or grinned as the ship stopped. They walked off and went their separate ways.

Naruto continued to hold Hinata's hand. They stopped as Sakura and Sasuke walked off the ship.

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke- come on!"

Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Naruto. They walked over to them at an even pace.

"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's mouth hung open slightly.

"Didn't you guys hear? Amaya's in the hospital," Naruto replied. Sasuke's head shot up.

"What-…? What happened- is she alright?"

"I don't know- that's why we're going to check up on her. She was sent back here for a mission. That's why she wasn't with us on the island," Naruto said. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it gently. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata took off towards the hospital quickly.

* * *

Chapter 25, I hope you liked it! The next chapter might be a little short. There's only like 2 or 3 chapters left in this story. Review please! 


	26. You're Alright

Disclaimer: me no own

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-six- You're alright

* * *

Kakashi sat on a chair in front of Amaya. Asuma had his arm around Kurenai's shoulders, hoping that she would be alright. Gai sat on a chair beside Kakashi, Naomi held his hand as he held back some tears. 

Amaya lay in bed, her pale face being illuminated by the moon. She could hear them, and she could feel Kakashi's hand holding hers, but she wouldn't open her eyes.

'_Not yet_,' she thought. '_I don't want to see them yet_.'

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Naomi turned to look at the door as Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata could be seen panting slightly. Sasuke walked forward shakily as he felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura followed him silently, looking at Amaya. Sakura took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held her hand firmly. Naruto stood with Hinata, holding her close.

Kakashi held his head in his hand as a single tear fell onto Amaya's face.

Amaya felt a tear fall onto her face. Her brows furrowed slightly.

'_Don't cry- I'm still here_,' she thought quickly.

Amaya blinked open her eyes and looked around the room. Nobody looked at her directly. Her voice croaked out.

"Why the long faces, guys?"

Everyone's heads turned to her direction quickly. It hurt to smile, but she did it anyway. Everyone smiled happily and Amaya's smile turned to a grin.

"You guys look horrible… Like a billion dogs ran over you," Amaya said.

Kurenai and Asuma chuckled. Gai shook his head and laughed quietly.

Amaya's gaze went over to Sasuke- she smiled faintly.

"Come here," she said quietly. Sasuke walked over to her silently.

"No more- I promise," she said, her smile growing. Sasuke smiled faintly and nodded, as if saying 'thank you.' Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist. Amaya grinned and noticed Naruto and Hinata.

"So," she began. "Sasuke's got himself a girlfriend- and Naruto's got himself a girlfriend. When's the wedding?"

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata blushed lightly. Amaya chuckled and looked at Kakashi. She noticed Kakashi's tear-stained cheek. She brought her hand up and dried it.

"No crying allowed," she said with a grin. Kakashi nodded slightly.

Tsunade walked in a few minutes later and smiled.

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" she said.

Amaya grinned.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd have my eyes closed forever, did you?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Good job…. On the mission," Tsunade added.

Amaya nodded and smiled.

* * *

Sasuke walked Sakura home- as did Naruto with Hinata. 

Hinata stood in front of the gate which led into the Hyuuga household. Naruto grinned and gave her a light kiss. Hinata smiled shyly and blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and said her goodbye to Naruto as he walked back home.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of her house. Sakura smiled lightly. 

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said shyly. Sasuke nodded his head. Before Sakura could turn around, Sasuke pulled her close to him and planted his lips on hers passionately. Sakura kissed back with as much force as he did. He pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

"Good night, Sakura," he said in his husky voice. Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Good night, Sasuke-Kun," she replied.

Sasuke turned around and walked back to the hospital, wanting to see Amaya once more before going home.

* * *

"Hurry up and clean the house," a voice could be heard from the kitchen. 

Sakura grinned. '_Two weeks was a long time to think_.'

"Sorry, uncle dear- but you're going to have to leave now," Sakura said as she stood in front of the tall man.

"You're trash, and trash does not belong in this house," Sakura said, smirking. He glared at her and stood up from the chair, he brought his hand up.

Sakura began sending chakra to her hand. Before her uncle could hit her, she punched him in the gut. He flew back a few feet and landed on the ground. Sakura grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the door. She opened the door and kicked him out of the house, literally.

"And don't come back!" Sakura shouted as she slammed the door.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he heard Sakura's voice echoing through the streets. 

'_That's my Sakura_,' he thought happily.

* * *

Chapter 26- I don't know if Sakura really has an uncle.I know it's pretty short, please forgive me! The next chapter is the epilogue- review please! 


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own my own... people.

_Just For You_

Chapter Twenty-seven- Epilogue

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" a small voice called out. Amaya walked out of the kitchen and smiled as her son took off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Obito- how was your day at the academy?" she said as she gave her son a small hug.

"It was great, mom! We were reviewing how to make bunshins," he said excitedly. Obito looked around the room.

"Where's dad?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi walked out of his room, yawning. Obito smiled and gave Kakashi a hug. Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, Obito- how was your day?"

"It was great dad, we were reviewing how to make bunshins," Obito replied happily. Kakashi grinned and messed up Obito's hair.

"Obito, you should go get ready. We're going to visit your uncle," she said. Obito grinned happily and nodded as he went to go change his clothes.

Kakashi walked over to Amaya and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you," he said happily. Amaya smiled.

"I love you too, but you have to change your clothes as well," Amaya said as she gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek. Kakashi sighed and nodded as he went to change his clothes.

* * *

Sakura flinched slightly but kept her hands on her stomach.

"Sasuke-Kun, the baby's kicking," she said, giggling. Sasuke put his head to her stomach and smirked. He got up and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. He kissed her forehead lightly and allowed her to take a seat on the couch.

Sasuke and Sakura raised their heads as they heard someone knocking at the door. Sasuke walked over to the door to see a grinning Naruto and smiling Hinata, who held a small baby in her arms. Naruto gave Sasuke a one-armed hug. Sasuke greeted Hinata and allowed the two to walk inside.

Hinata sat beside Sakura and began chatting happily. Naruto and Sasuke sat together on a separate couch and began talking as well.

"You have to bow to me Sasuke- I'm the hokage!"

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. Naruto grinned and told Sakura that he was just kidding.

Another knock could be heard at the door. Sasuke opened the door and noticed a smiling Obito. Amaya smiled and handed Sasuke five large wrapped boxes. Sasuke allowed them to walk inside as he closed the door, still holding the boxes. Sasuke turned around, but stopped as another knock could be heard at the door. He put the boxes on the ground and opened it to see Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun," Ino said as she held Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru greeted Sasuke lazily and handed him three large boxes as well. Sasuke put the boxes beside the other ones and was about to close the door before he noticed more people coming. He sighed inwardly.

'_How many people did that dobe invite?_' he said with a smirk.

Neji walked in next with Tenten, who held a four month old baby. Neji handed him four boxes, and Sasuke put them on the ground. Next came Lee, and his new wife- they had gotten married three weeks ago. Following them, came Chouji and his wife, who had gotten married a month ago. After them, came Akamaru who was running happily, Akemi, who was three months pregnant, and Kiba. And behind them, came Michiko, who was walking with her daughter in her hands and Shino, who had his arm wrapped around Michiko's waist.

Asuma and Kurenai came after them, Kurenai held her daughter's hand as she skipped happily to the door.

After them, Gai and Naomi came up. Gai held his son's hand. Naomi was about to have another child infour weeks.

Everyone sat happily in the Uchiha household- talking happily with each other. Iruka and Shizune came ten minutes later. Shizune held her daughter's hand as Iruka had his arm around her waist. Tsunade and Jiraiya followed after them- Tsunade bonked Jiraiya on the head numerous times.

* * *

And that's how it went- everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

The end- I hope you enjoyed this story!

Special thanks to:

Gothbrat (b004317aol.cm)

Dragon Man 180

Hao'sAnjul

Moonlightpath

My-Pace Daioh

Slick-ViperX

FEL

-Red fox- aka redlizard

Marshmellowgang

warprince2000

Black

Inu-Fan-5

babykitty2270

TimeShifter

Da Squeakz

Anime-freak718

Ero-jounin

Gaara-no-suna

Moonlightpath

Angelic Warrior

Hiiro

warprince2000

Sephynarutocloud

RyuNanashi

GenZo

Harukakanata

SaSuKe LoVeR

Final wrath

HotShot14

Kaeru Soyokaze

Psychocheese

xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx

Shikage-Tsaya

EndlessXdreamer

Alpha

direwolf1427

ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips

Ashley

Akugin Ashura

froggi3

Joann

NEJITENTENLOVE4EVER

Hikari

Sasusaku

Donut-Nin

Mad-killer-bunnies-alert

NecroButcher

HighPeril

Thlaan

If I've mentioned someone twice… Ah, whatever. All of you guys kept me motivated- and you made me feel great! I hope you liked this story, and yeah- review please!


	28. NOTE

COMPLEXITY HERE!

I'm so glad people are still reading this story even though I finished it a while ago XD

Anyway- Just wanted to let you guys know that there's a sequel to this story, I'd be really happy if you checked it out. It's called "My Trust in You."

Just to warn you- it's rated M, mostly for language.

Thanks for everything!

-Complexity66


End file.
